


Hey You

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Because These Two Are Dorks, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky's a little shit, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Clint x Natasha On The Side, Crying, Dorky Shirts, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fireworks, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Future Love Letters, Hugs, Hugs all around, I Added More Smut, I May Be Laughing A Little, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's Humourous In Some Ways, Letters, Lots Of Tears!, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Oh, Prison, Puppies, Reference To Suicidal Thoughts, Relapsing, Reunions, Sam Is Such A Good Bro, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Smut, Snow, Steve Feels, Steve Gets A Little Too Aggressive, Swear jar, Swearing, These adorable dorks, Tony You Idiot, Top Steve Rogers, Towels, date, handwritten letters, lovemaking, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters exchanged between Steve and Bucky while he serves time in prison. The letters that quickly drove them to confessing feelings that lingered for years. These were the letters that made Bucky remember. And these were the letters that had them meet again...‘till the end of the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Bucky, From Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired from 'Hey You' by Pink Floyd.
> 
> Prison name was made up.

A loud clang on the lock of Bucky's door tore him from his sleep. He sat up and saw one of the wardens standing in the open doorway, letters in hand. Bucky could have made a break for it then, but he'd given up running. The warden flicked through the letters and raised an eyebrow, gaze darting back to Bucky.

"Today must be your lucky day, you've got a letter," he spoke.

Bucky remained silent as the warden dropped the letter to the floor, before slamming the door shut again, the thing Bucky got used to so much. He stared at the white envelope on the floor, fingers curling into the firm mattress of his bed as he blinked away sleep. Since he'd been in prison no one had sent him any letters, nor had he gotten visitors. So this came as a shock to him. The brunette stood and walked over to the letter, picking it up with his metal hand, his breathing becoming a little shallow. He could feel the anxiety starting to rush through him, his right hand trembling. Bucky closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, loose strands of hair falling over his face as he pushed himself back up from his crouched position. He carefully tore the envelope open, feeling a bit of weight in it as he pulled out a sheet of paper. When he folded it open and read the name at the top, he froze, eyes widening a fraction. 

"Steve..." he whispered.

When Bucky had finished the letter, he tipped the envelope up, before hearing the clink of metal on metal. He stared down at the open palm of his metal hand and breathed in shakily. Right there, were a pair of dog tags, with a name, a name that he knew had to be his back in the 1940's. He turned them around in his fingers and saw an engraving on the back, it looked brand new. 

**_'Till the end of the line, pal_ **

Tears welled in his eyes as Bucky clutched the tags, his head falling forward as it rested against his fist. Bucky's body trembled as he choked back sobs, dropping down to the cold, hard floor, losing all control of his emotions. He'd remembered Steve, but never imagined to hear from him. For Bucky, it was a little too overwhelming.

"'Till the end of the line," he sobbed.


	2. To Steve, From Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a reply he didn't anticipate on getting. And some of it is a little too hard to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a confession made by Bucky in this that may be triggering, it relates to suicide. Just prior warning so I don't 'cause anyone harm <3

"Avengers Assemble! We've got mail!" Tony crowed, sauntering into the lounge in Avengers Tower.

Clint was the first one to jump over the sofa and park his ass on it, while Natasha strolled around it and sat down. She huffed when Clint rested his head in her lap, because she knew she'd have to sit and run her fingers through the brunette's hair. Sam came wandering along with Thor, talking quietly to each other and sharing jokes. Bruce sauntered over, placing himself next to Tony, earning a small smile in greeting from the brunette. And of course, the last to arrive was Steve. He wasn't too phased with the whole mail situation, simply because he hardly got anything. Well, part of him had been hoping Bucky would write back from prison. But that was three days ago, so his hopes were scattering.

"Here comes the old man, slow as usual," Tony joked.

"Less of the old man, Stark," the blonde scoffed.

He sat beside Natasha, who gave him a small smile and a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, before turning her attention back to Clint. Tony hummed and stood up as he stopped to face everyone, bundles of letters in his hand.

"Alright let's see, first five are mine. Bruce you've got one, Nat you've got a couple here. Clint, you've got three. Sam I've got something here for you, doesn't look important and Thor you've got some weird one, looks like it's from Asgard or something," Tony snorted.

"How the hell would something from Asgard get to here?" Clint laughed.

"It is not from Asgard, it is from Miss Darcy," Thor boasted.

"Oh, right, your friend, who is friends with Jane and...yeah okay I get it," Tony quipped.

Steve lent back against the sofa, leaning his head back against it, breathing deeply.

"Hey Cap, you've got something," Tony mused.

The blonde's body jolted up as he saw Tony waving the envelope in front of his face. He took it from the brunette and turned it around to look at the sender address. His heart rate quickened as he blinked, tears already stinging at his eyes.

"I don't believe it," he breathed out.

"Who's it from?" Sam asked.

"From Bucky," Steve answered, peeling the envelope open and pulling the pieces of paper out.

  


  


Steve's hands were shaking as he looked away from the letter, covering his face with his hand, his breathing shaky. Natasha was reaching out to him, her hand wrapping around the blonde's wrist, thumb running over the top of his hand. The others stared at Steve, waiting for him to say something. But he couldn't find the words, and instead emitted a choked whine, shaking his head furiously.

"Cap, what's wrong? Is Bucky okay?" Tony questioned.

"N-no, he's not okay. He's hurting, he's lonely and he's distressed. How could I let him get like this?" he cried.

"Steve, don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault," Natasha soothed.

"She's right. It was the jury's fault for not listening to all our pleas and our clear evidence that Bucky was under HYDRA's control. This hasn't got anything to do with how we handled it Steve," Clint issued.

"Then why does it hurt?" Steve choked out.

"Because you miss him," Clint added.

"Cap, go write back to him. Go have a lie down. You look exhausted," Tony interjected.

The blonde simply stood up without another word, retreating down the hallway to his room at a quick pace. He closed the door behind him and dropped the letter to the floor as he dropped down on the floor, burying his head in his arms. The very thought of Bucky wanting to end everything broke his heart, it only made him ache more. He couldn't see Bucky, not now, he wanted to save that for when he got out. But perhaps he could send Tony there to fix Bucky's arm. That would be his next gift. Steve wiped away a tear, shaking his head as he picked the envelope up again and pulled out the blank paper. The drawings were beautiful, everything about the two drawings were so detailed. Scrawny Steve, then super soldier Steve, they were both...perfect. Bucky clearly still had some recollection of his drawing memory, which only seemed to dull the ache Steve felt so deeply.

"Oh Buck..." he sighed.


	3. A Visitor, Courtesy Of Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets an unexpected visitor and some valuable gifts from Steve. However, all he can focus on is the last part of Steve's letter, bringing out a feeling from so long ago.

"Barnes, you've got a visitor," a voice muttered.

Bucky turned his head away from the small window he was looking out of, gaze meeting the warden's. _A visitor?_ he thought. The brunette moved away from the window as he followed the warden out of his cell. Several other prisoners started yelling and slamming their hands on the metal bars as Bucky kept his head low. He'd began asking to stay in his cell more often because now everybody wanted to pick a fight with him. It didn't exactly help that they all knew who he was...or once was.

"Who's my visitor?" he asked, voice hoarse.

It'd been a while since he'd opened his mouth to speak.

"No idea why he's here, but Tony Stark is here to visit you," the warden replied.

Bucky simply nodded as they walked down an empty hallway, before stopping at a room. It wasn't the usual visitor room where it was filled with other inmates meeting family or friends. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously as the door was opened and he was ushered inside. The door was closed behind him, his eyes darting around the room, until they stopped on an older man leaning against the far wall.

"Sorry if I'm not the visitor you were hoping for," Tony spoke.

"Tony," Bucky answered.

"You know who I am then?" Tony asked.

"I-" Bucky paused.

Memories flashed in his head of a man and a woman. The names Howard, Maria and Stark fizzled in his mind as he closed his eyes. His metal arm tried to recalibrate when he clenched his fist, but it simply groaned in protest. How could Tony even stand in front of him after what had happened to his parents?

"Relax Capsicle 2.0, I'm not here to fight with you, or argue with you. Or tell you how much I hate you for what you did. Because that wasn't you," Tony mused.

"What are you saying?" Bucky replied. "How can you stand there and say that?" he added.

"Because if you saw me now you'd probably try and kill me too. Am I correct? That used to be embedded in your brain. That was The Winter Soldier that did this. There's a difference between Bucky and him. He was a weapon, you're just a soldier trying to find his way home," Tony answered.

"I'm sorry," the brunette whispered.

Tony sighed.

"Don't be," he murmured.

"Why are you here?" Bucky questioned.

"Because by request of your dear Captain, he'd like me to fix your arm," Tony replied.

"Oh," Bucky breathed out. "Wait-my what?" he continued.

"Oh please, we all know you and Rogers made heart eyes at each other back in your day. You spry old fellows, your 'till the end of the line sort of thing," Tony quipped, sitting down at the table. "Come on, show me this bad boy," he added.

The brunette wandered over to the other chair and sat down, bringing his metal arm up onto the table. Tony whistled and grinned like a kid in a candy store, tracing his fingers over the grooves. Bucky watched him intently, curling his fingers every now and again to stop his anxiety.

"How's Steve?" he asked.

"Cap? He's good, got a little battered in the last mission. But, that's Steve I guess," the brunette answered.

"Typical," Bucky scoffed.

"Oh he asked me to give you this," Tony issued, pulling out a letter.

Bucky took it in his right hand and peeled it open, folding out the familiar paper from the first one. It had been five days since he'd heard from Steve and he'd thought that maybe he'd scared Steve off with his last one. But seeing this one out his mind at ease.

  
  


Bucky kept reading over the 'you're perfect' and 'you always were', his heart starting to hammer in his chest. He put the letter down and ran his hand down his face, sighing deeply. Tony was too busy being engrossed in his arm to see the brunette responding to reading the letter. He twisted a joint inside the arm, Bucky's metal hand suddenly clamping around Tony's wrist tightly. Bucky's eyes widened as he stared at Tony, who had an equally as shocked look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, it does that sometimes. I had it jammed like that once for an hour before one of the scientists at the bank vault could fix it," he confessed.

"It's fine, it's not hurting me. Relax," Tony soothed.

"Why are you helping me?" Bucky queried.

"Because Steve needs you. And the only way to do that is to make sure you're in tip top shape when you're ready to leave," the brunette responded.

"If I ever get out of here," Bucky scoffed.

"You will, I'll try my hardest, I'll help Steve," Tony hummed.

He was telling the truth, and Bucky could see it in his eyes.

"I believe you," he mumbled.

Tony smiled softly, turning his attention back to the arm as he fixed the joint, feeling the pressure relax on his wrist. He sat back and reached into his jacket, pulling out an iPod and a small tablet. Bucky eyed them curiously, leaning forward slightly.

"iPod for music, Steve put a bunch of songs on there for you. Tablet has books, some games. I'd say keep them safe but I told the wardens if they take them away from you there will be trouble," the brunette huffed.

Bucky let out a short laugh.

"I guess I should say thank you," he mused.

"I can quickly teach you how to use the tech. We've still got ten minutes," Tony offered.

"Sure," Bucky replied, a small smile following afterwards.

Yet even as he listened to Tony ramble on, he still couldn't get over what Steve had said in his letter. It stirred a feeling that had lingered deep inside Bucky for years.


	4. Bucky's Solitary Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's new letter is a little too much for Steve. Tony intervenes. And Steve makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in a glass prison of emotions.

Steve dropped the letter on his desk, his head falling into his hands as he lent against the desk. He choked out a cry and shook his head as guilt washed over him. He'd been worrying about Bucky for weeks, wondering why he wasn't getting any letters back. His shoulders shook as he wept, his breathing coming out in short bursts. The blonde couldn't stand the thought of Bucky being pushed in a cell with no windows, a solid door and probably a mat on the floor. He wasn't a fucking dog. _I should have done more_ he thought.

"I should have done more!" he roared, slamming his fists down on the desk.

Anger washed over him as he shoved himself off the desk, sending it skidding across the floor. He grabbed the nearest chair and threw it at the glass floor to ceiling mirror with a yell. Steve upturned furniture and threw everything off the desk including Bucky's letter. The screams of anguish could be heard down the hallway and hurried footsteps came thudding down the hardwood floors. When the door swung open, Steve was throwing the desk lamp at the wall, his chest heaving.

"Steve! Hey come on!" Tony's voice yelled.

But he just kept going, smashing a picture frame down on the leg of a chair that was upside down. Tony intervened before Steve could smash anything else, grabbing the blonde's wrist tight.

"Steve stop it!" he demanded, staring at the blonde angrily.

Steve tried to struggle but Tony's grip was tighter than he'd ever experienced before. His shoulders sagged as Tony grabbed the frame and threw it away, taking hold of Steve's other wrist. The blonde's emotions switched again as he began sobbing heavily, dropping to his knees. His hands were now gripping Tony's wrists as he hung his head and lost all control over his emotions. Tony shushed him and sat down with him, pulling the blonde into his arms and embracing him.

"I should have done more," he whimpered.

"You tried so hard Steve. You tried," Tony assured him.

"Tony I-" Steve paused, his grip tightening on Tony.

"What is it Steve?" he questioned.

Steve shook his head as he buried his face into the crook of Tony's neck. It had been a feeling that had fizzled in and out of him for years and years. But now it just seemed to burn with an intensity that Steve couldn't shake off. Tony rubbed small circles on the super soldier's back and blinked away a few tears that started to form in his eyes. If anything, he was the one who hated seeing Steve like this the most.

"Cap you can tell me anything," Tony soothed.

The blonde let out a shaky breath and a few more choked sobs as he tilted him head up slightly, so he could whisper in Tony's ear.

"I love him..." he whispered.


	5. My Only Lifeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's new letter and surprise phone call triggers Bucky's unstable side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

  
  


His eyes were streaming with tears as he put the letter down, wiping them away with the palms of his hands. Bucky choked back a sniff as he shook his head and bit down on his lip to stop any sound escaping. The past week had been absolute hell for him, thinking Steve wasn't going to write back to him. Yet Steve was just throwing himself into danger as usual, but saving the world at the same time. Bucky inhaled deeply, before exhaling, picking up the letter again to give it another once over. 

He didn't understand what the next gift was, because there was nothing in the envelope, and Bucky was in the lunch room with only a select few of the inmates. As far as he knew, the inmate he'd beat up had been moved to another prison, a higher security one when he'd tried to kill a warden. _Good riddance to him_ he thought. The brunette lifted his head, hearing the familiar jingle of keys as he locked eyes with his warden, Jack. He was nice enough, but he wasn't the sociable type either. Then again, he had this eerie aura around him and sometimes Bucky didn't like the vibes he felt from him.

"Barnes," he spoke.

Bucky remained silent.

"You have a call on the line," Jack issued.

"Okay," Bucky answered, standing from his seat as he tucked Steve's letter into his pocket.

Bucky didn't know who would call him, surely no one important. Maybe it'd be some lousy lawyer or something. Maybe it was Tony, Natasha even. He had no clue, but Bucky went over to the phone anyway where it was stationed. The brunette picked it up and held it to his ear, leaning against the wall.

"Hello?" he murmured.

"Bucky," a soft voice replied.

Time seemed to slow as Bucky's grip on the phone tightened, his eyes wide. He rested his hand on the casing the phone was encased with, his metal fingers putting a dent into the metal. His heart raced as he felt fresh tears well in his eyes.

"Steve..." he choked out.

"Hey pal," Steve replied.

The sob that Bucky had tried to hold back escaped as he let his head fall against the wall. His shoulders trembled violently, breath catching in his throat now and again. He'd longed to hear that voice again, that voice that always put him at ease,

"Steve," he cried, eyes falling closed.

"Hey...hey, shh, it's okay," the blonde soothed.

"It's so good to hear your voice..." Bucky whispered.

"It's good to hear yours too. You sound a little rougher," Steve mused.

Bucky chuckled softly, wiping away tears.

"Yeah, well...I never used to talk much," he replied.

"Did you get my letter?" Steve asked.

"Of course I did," Bucky answered. "It's in my pocket for safe keeping," he added.

"Atta' boy," the blonde teased.

"Punk," the brunette huffed.

"Jerk," Steve retorted.

The smile that spread across Bucky's face could have lit a whole room, a smile he hadn't shown in a long time. 

"I'm gonna' get you outta' there Buck, I promise," Steve soothed.

"You better," Bucky huffed, scuffing his shoe on the floor. "I-" he paused. "I miss you, really I do," he added.

"I miss you too," Steve hummed.

Bucky's heart skipped a beat and he could have sworn his stomach tied in knots. _God dammit Steve what are you doing?_ he thought. 

"Listen, I gotta' go, we've got a meeting shortly, and I can't be late. This is all the time they'd give me anyway. I just wanted to let you hear me so it might calm you down a little. I'm sorry Buck, I wish I could stay longer," Steve sighed.

His heart sunk and Bucky felt more tears start up, arm above his head as he rested his forehead on it. He shook his head and blinked, watching a few tears fall to the floor, his breathing shaky again.

"Don't go..." he pleaded.

"They'll just cut me off if I stay," Steve replied.

"Please...I don't know what else to do...Steve you're my only fucking lifeline. I'm so close to losing it I'd be tempted to let someone here beat me to a pulp. I-" he stopped, swallowing thickly. 

"Buck..." Steve breathed out.

He could hear Steve's choked tone, a quivering breath following after.

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare. Please. Not after everything I said. I know it's hard okay. I know!" Steve exclaimed. "But believe me. I will get you out of there. I'm not fucking giving up on you Bucky. I never gave up chasing you! So why would I give up with this!" he yelled.

Bucky's heart ached in his chest.

"I'm sorry..." he wavered.

Steve sighed heavily.

"You were and still are the most important person in my life Bucky. And I'll be damned if I don't see you walk through those gates straight into my arms and-" he paused.

"Stevie..." Bucky murmured.

Silence drew out and Bucky started to panic, his metal arm twitching above his head as he clenched his fist. _You always fuck shit up_ he thought. 

"I have so much to tell you, I just don't know when or how to say it," Steve spoke. 

Another pause.

"Bucky I lo-" he choked. "I look forward to seeing you when I get you out. I have to go," he added.

"Steve don't. Please don't. Don't go I need you!" the brunette pleaded.

But as soon as he heard the never ending dial tone, Bucky's heart broke. 

"Steve..." he breathed out.

Bucky grasped the phone, his sobs echoing in the room as he dropped it, leaving it hanging from the cord. He suddenly cried out and slammed his fist into the wall, kicking and screaming himself hoarse like a feral animal. Hands were grabbing at him and he knew it was Jack and a few other wardens.

"Let me go!" he roared, kicking his foot out, only to have his leg grabbed by a warden.

No matter how hard he struggled, Bucky's body just completely gave up. He sobbed hysterically, dropping to his knees as handcuffs were locked onto his wrists. Bucky's sobs came out in rough gasps as he breathed in sharply. It felt like his entire chest was expanding, pushing against the bones, mouth agape. Bucky suddenly found it hard to breathe, gasping for much needed air as the world around him seemed to zone in and zone out. He was sweating, his heart was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up or pass out. It felt much like an anxiety attack.

"Somebody call one of the medical staff quick!" a voice demanded.

Bucky slipped into the darkness just as medical personnel arrived, his mind and body refusing to push through. 

_"Stevie..."_


	6. Where Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out why Bucky hasn't replied to his last letter and rushes to the hospital. Too bad the nurses won't let him see his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add in a quick filler chapter. Mixed some gifs in too.

** **

**May 4th 2015**

The heavy fire doors to the hospital slammed open with a brutal force. So much so, the walls had dents in them now, much to the nurse's annoyance at the front desk. Hurried footsteps were loud on the marble floors, a tall figure scurrying by people in a flash. The man slammed his fists on the front desk, knuckles white as he let out a shaky breath, chest heaving heavily. It startled the nurse at the reception who rested her gaze on a pair of blue eyes, moist with tears and bloodshot. 

"Captain Rogers," she greeted.

"Please, just call me Steve. Where is he?" Steve replied.

"Who specifically are you talking about?" the nurse questioned.

Steve's fists grew tighter, his jaw clenched tightly as he tried to calm himself down. He'd only just found out this morning as to why Bucky hadn't replied to him. Apparently after his phone call to Bucky, he had fallen ill, both mentally, physically and emotionally, landing him in hospital. The blonde knew he probably shouldn't have called him, he blamed himself for getting Bucky into this state. 

"My friend...James Barnes," he answered.

The nurse, who Steve had found out was named Debbie looked at him with a sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow anyone to see Mr Barnes," she issued.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

His brow furrowed as he stood back and rested his hands on his hips, biting down on his lip nervously.

"We have him sedated right now, so he can rest. The doctor thinks it's best if the only contact he has is with medical personnel," Debbie explained.

"I don't give a damn! He's my best friend! He's sedated, he won't even know I'm there!" Steve yelled.

"Sir, please calm down. I know how upsetting it must be but-" she stopped when Steve interrupted.

"You have no idea how upsetting it is! Not one bit!" the super soldier spat. "If you had any heart you'd let me through there regardless! Whatever protocol you have...make an exception! I'm tired of being pushed away from him! I had to fight for the phone call to him the other week. Hell I had to fight to even send him letters and small gifts with them! Now you're going to let me through to see him or so help me I'll do it myself!" he roared.

"I-" Debbie paused, placing the folder down that she had.

Steve only glared at her more, his eyes burning with pure rage, hurt and guilt.

"Mr Rogers," a voice interjected.

He turned to find an older man dressed in a suit approaching him from the dodgy plastic chairs in the waiting room. His hand was held out as Steve took it and gave it a firm shake, his attention now on the man.

"Do I know you?" Steve queried.

"No, I'm afraid not, but James knows me. I'm Colin Viklund, James' new lawyer," the man answered, his British accent thick and rich.

"New lawyer?" the blonde murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"Well why would you hire the same lawyer who failed to keep your friend out of jail?" Colin questioned.

" _Best_...friend," Steve corrected.

Colin nodded with a small smile.

"Apologies," he hummed.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before letting it fall back to his side. He was slightly out of line for getting so angry. But, it was a natural thing for him when he worried so much about Bucky. The fact that he couldn't go and see him was eating away inside him.  _You stupid, stupid idiot_  he thought.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the blonde offered, turning his gaze back to Colin.

"I was wondering if we could discuss James. Just so I have a reference to go by when I speak to a judge," Colin responded.

The blonde nodded slightly. 

"If it's not a problem I'd like to go take a walk, clear my head, I'd rather not stay here. Coffee is on me?" he replied.

Colin smiled kindly again.

"I suppose there's not much I can use to protest against that. Shall we?" he mused, pointing back to the front doors.

Steve didn't reply, he just started walking. He couldn't find it in him to speak anymore at that moment. The restless nights, thinking and hoping that Bucky was alright drove him batshit crazy. If he trusted Colin enough, maybe Bucky would be out of prison quicker than his original date. 

"So, how about you start telling me about how you feel about Bucky. How does he make you feel? What makes him your best friend? What makes him special to you?" Colin queried.

"Well-" Steve paused, swallowing thickly. "Bucky makes me feel for him in a way I never thought I would," he added.

There was never an easy way for him to explain how he was slowly falling in love with Bucky. He was...happy. It stirred a memory in the super soldier's mind, the time he visited Sam during one of his talks with ex-war veterans.

_"What makes you happy?"_

_"I don't know,"_

__

"And what makes you happy?" Colin continued.

A sad smile quirked at the corner of his mouth, because now he finally had an answer.

"Bucky..." he whispered, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall.

"Always Bucky..." he added.


	7. 'Till The End Of The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's new letter is a little riddling, but Steve plans on figuring it out sooner or later.

"We're nearing the drop zone Cap, you might wanna' finish up with that letter," Tony mused.

They were in a quinjet, flying over a HYDRA base that they were planning to infiltrate and destroy. Steve was going to be leading the team so they really needed him on board at that time. The blonde folded the letter up and handed it to Coulson, who gave him a small smile. To have Coulson back as their director was like a god send. The sheer shock on everyone's faces when Coulson made his reappearance was one to be jarred in his memory forever. 

"How's he holding up?" he asked.

"He's better now, a little upset about the whole hospital drama. But he's trying, he really is. There's a few things he wrote in there that are like riddled to me. Typical Buck. I'll figure them out sometime," Steve replied.

"May I?" Phil questioned, bringing the letter out again.

Steve smiled softly and gave an affirming nod, before standing up. He pushed his cowl onto his head and buckled it, before picking up his shield that was sitting in a cabinet. Tony and Natasha were standing near the ramp that was opening now, the wind blowing furiously. The blonde stepped onto the ramp with them, looking at Tony, then to Natasha, giving them a salute.

"Thirty seconds until drop off Cap!" Tony yelled, over all the loud noise.

"Captain Rogers!" Phil called.

_He still calls me that?_ Steve thought, turning around to face Phil.

"You forgot this," he issued.

Phil threw a piece of chain at him with a dog tag hanging on the end. Steve grasped it in his hand and twisted it in his hand. Engraved on it was 'Steve and Bucky. Till' the end of the line' in a neat font. The blonde's heart swelled as he smiled, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. It was a beautiful gift.

"Time to go Steve!" Natasha exclaimed.

Steve swung the chain around his neck, tucking it inside his suit as he felt the cold metal on his warm chest. He placed his shield behind his back and turned back to face the open ramp again. The fire of determination in the pit of his stomach only grew as he wandered to the edge. Bucky was basically his guidance when he needed it most. 

_"I'm with you till' the end of the line pal,"_

With one finally look at his teammates, Steve jumped. Upon setting his course for the water, he braced himself for impact, Bucky on his mind. And always on his mind. 


	8. A Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin visits Bucky to give him Steve's new letter. Bucky comes to a realisation and Colin breaks some news to him.

"Good morning James," Colin greeted, sitting across from him at the table.

"Morning," Bucky replied, looking up from the book he was reading on his tablet.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Colin asked.

"Better...feels nice to be isolated from the other inmates, they were giving me a hard time anyway," the brunette sighed.

Colin smiled sympathetically.

"It's for the best James," he assured him.

"You don't need to call me that," Bucky murmured.

"I prefer to address my clients with their birth names," Colin mused. "Might I ask what you're reading?" he questioned.

"The Great Gatsby. Just somethin' Steve must have put on there," Bucky replied.

"Oh?" Colin crowed.

Bucky looked down at the book on the screen, before turning it around and pushing it over to Colin. He bit his lip gently and clasped his hands together tightly, feeling his heart race a little faster than usual.

"He has a line in there highlighted. And I dunno' if it's there from when he read the book or if he highlighted it on purpose. As if I was supposed to see it," he mumbled.

Colin hummed softly and picked up the tablet, before fishing out his glasses and propping them on his face. 

"He looked at her the way all women want to be looked at by a man," he spoke.

"But then, there's another little option here," Bucky continued, leaning over to swipe the screen. "There's changes to it," he added, swallowing thickly as he sat back.

"He looked at him the way he wanted to be looked at by his best friend, a sort of adoration, something forbidden, but something he wouldn't be willing to let go," Colin read.

The brunette felt his cheeks heat up as he fidgeting with the metal plating on his metal hand. 

"I don't-" he paused. "I know I should understand it, but...part of me doesn't," he breathed out. 

Colin chuckled softly and handed the tablet back to Bucky.

"James, my boy, it's quite clear this man is head over heels for you. Have you ever thought of that?" he asked.

"Steve wouldn't-no, Stevie wouldn't swing that way," the brunette scoffed.

"It's been a long time James. Times have changed, people's views have changed. Steve himself has changed," Colin explained.

"I just never thought that-" Bucky stopped, hanging his head.

The older man lent forward and crossed his arms, his gaze fixed on Bucky.

"Do you love him?" he queried.

"I guess I always have. I just haven't been allowed to express it. Those days, back then, it was tough. There we moments that I had, where I wouldn't go with a dame. I'd sneak away with a guy. Never told Stevie, ever. You get caught with another fella' you'd be convicted of indecency. You'd either pay the price by prison or-" Bucky choked, letting his eyes fall closed. "Chemical castration, at least that's what I found out later on in this modern world. I died in '43, they started using it in '44, so, I wouldn't know about it then," he added.

"I know...I taught history before I was a lawyer. A lot of people know the story of the great Alan Turing, British of course, but I taught it in an American school once," Colin answered.

Bucky nodded understandably. 

"But now that I know it's not so frowned upon, I s'ppose it's just seeping out now. Like I can't control it. Not that I really want to control it because-Steve-he...he's everything," he gushed. "I guess I always looked at him differently as each day went along. Always wondered if I'd ever get a chance to tell him how I feel. Look how that turned out," he chuckled, weakly.

"There's still time, here and now in this age," Colin protested, leaning back as he reached for his bag. "The longer you leave it, the longer Steve will hold back, push himself away. Someone else will come along and help themselves to him," he muttered.

The brunette's fist clenched, jaw set tight as he let out a heavy breath. _No_ he thought. The very thought of Steve being with someone else bothered Bucky, hurt him even.

"You gotta' help me get out of here," he whispered, head hanging low as he turned his gaze to stare at Colin. "You gotta' fuckin' get me out of here so I can see Stevie as soon as possible," he hissed.

Colin dropped a letter in front of Bucky, pushing it forward as the corner if it tapped against his flesh arm, before he sat back again. Bucky didn't say another word as he picked it up and hastily opened it, seeing several drawings and photographs fall out. But he put them aside for later, he wanted to read the letter first. 

Bucky smiled and put the letter down, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as he shook his head and laughed. _God Steve you fucking flirt_ he thought.

"You seem pleased," Colin spoke.

"I am..." Bucky answered. "Steve makes me happy when I'm at my lowest. Makes me feel better, makes me feel...loved," he hummed.

"So if I ask you again, do you love him you'll say what?" Colin questioned.

The brunette smiled slightly again, tilting his head up to look at the older man.

"Yes," he replied.

Bucky turned his attention to the drawings and turned them over, gazing down at them. They were picture perfect and it made his heart flutter as he looked over them. It was like looking at doubles of himself. He picked up the photographs and grinned widely at the one of himself and Steve sitting in a bar around about 1943. They were fond memories. But when he looked at the second Bucky truly felt in that moment that yes, he did love Steve, he had for so long. Steve was leaning against a railing obviously at Avengers Tower, staring off at the sunset behind him. Clearly someone had taken the picture without Steve's knowledge, but the blonde had decided to send it anyway. This is what he would go home to.

"Still a handsome devil as ever," Bucky whispered.

"Steve spoke very highly of you," Colin interjected.

"He did?" the brunette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I asked him what made him happy. He said you did. So he told me more, he told me about how you looked after him when he was ill. He told me of the stories about when you always had his back when he got caught up in alley fights. Steve wants to repay the favour, he wants to be the one to help you now. He says it didn't take him long to realise exactly how he felt about you. I'd say that he's not going anywhere for a long while. He's very interested in you James. Truly. I can see it in his eyes, they sparkle when he talks about you,"

Bucky blushed, looking back at the photograph of Steve as he ran his thumb down it.

"All I want is to hold him..." he muttered.

He felt his eyes well up with tears but he held them at bay, blinking once or twice to make them go away. There were times where he'd let them go, but he didn't want to, not today.

"I've been speaking to the judge," Colin informed, clasping his hands together as he rested them on the table.

He'd gained Bucky's full attention again, seeing his emotions flicker from hope to doubt in seconds.

"It seems that there might be a possibility about getting you out of here on July the 4th. I'm doing everything I can to make sure it happens," he mused.

Bucky's breath hitched and his heart nearly stopped as he dropped the photographs from his hands. Colin tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, seeing Bucky's eyes go absolutely still as he stared at the wall behind the older man.

"James?" he soothed, sounding slightly alarmed.

A sudden joyed laugh echoed into the room and Colin was startled as Bucky leapt to his feet and grabbed the older man in an embrace. Bucky was sobbing with happiness as he squeezed Colin tighter in his grasp.

"This is perfect," he chimed.

"Is there something specific about that day?" Colin choked out, patting Bucky lightly on the back.

Bucky released him and sat back down in his chair, mumbling an apology as he looked away. The tears failed to stop as he smiled like there was no tomorrow, his heart literally aching with excitement.

"James, tell me why this is so important," Colin uttered.

"July 4th is Steve's birthday..." Bucky replied.


	9. I'm In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's got a confession to make, one that finally puts Steve's mind at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters now before this comes to an end.

Steve had just gotten back to Avengers Tower from a jog with Sam, picking up his mail on the way to the elevator. It had been nearly a month since he'd heard from Bucky. But he was keeping his hopes up that Bucky was just trying to figure out what to say to his last letter. So it didn't come as much of a surprise when Steve looked down at the small pile of mail and saw the letter standing out from everything else. The sun had just started setting over Manhattan and Steve got a perfect view of it from the elevator. He smiled softly and teared the letter open. 

"Good evening Captain Rogers," JARVIS spoke.

"Evening JARVIS," Steve replied.

"Can I interest you in some music for your ride to your floor?" the AI asked.

The blonde chuckled.

"Sure, you know what I like," he answered.

Which could be anything as Steve had a huge list of songs from the decades that he'd missed. Steve lent against the elevator wall and listened to the song of _'Miss You In A Heartbeat'_ by Def Leppard, unfolding the new letter from Bucky.

The super soldier slid down to the floor, hand covering his mouth as a sob raked through his body. He closed his eyes and hung his head as the overwhelming sense of relief washed over him. His smile was wide as he looked back at the letter, a few tears falling on the paper as he choked back some. Steve couldn't believe what he read. 

"Steve?" Natasha spoke.

He looked up and saw Natasha staring down at him, the elevator door opened to the main floor. Natasha took the letter out of his hand and skimmed over it, her eyes falling back on Steve. The blonde nodded with a shaky breath as he swallowed thickly and tried to hold back the tears.

"I love him," he replied. "I really love him and I was scared to even tell him," he added.

Natasha smiled softly.

"Well it looks like he beat you to it," she hummed.

Steve chuckled weakly.

"I guess he has..." he whispered.

"By the way, he sent you flowers, I think they were supposed to go to your floor but he probably assumed the main floor is where you stayed," Natasha mused.

Steve looked behind her and sure enough there was an assortment of flowers on the kitchen counter. They ranged from red, white and orange, organised beautifully and smelling fresh and crisp. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he stood up from the floor.

"That romantic jerk," he huffed, wiping away tears.

"Should read the little note on it," Natasha hummed.

They stepped out of the elevator and wandered over to the counter where the aroma only grew stronger. Steve plucked the small note from the middle and turned it over to see writing on the back. 

**_"I hope I'm not wrong, but I recall your ma' liking these flowers. So I thought you would like them just as much." - Bucky x_ **

A whole new wave of tears erupted from Steve as Natasha wrapped him up in her arms, soothing him softly. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome from all of this. Now all he needed was Bucky standing in front of him, just so he could hold him, kiss him and tell him how much he loved him. 


	10. My Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a couple of visitors and a heartwarming letter and gift from Steve.

_At last_

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

Bucky's tired eyes opened slowly as he stared up at the ceiling of his cell. He had Etta James playing on the iPod he'd been given from Tony. His metal arm was resting on his chest, the other under his head which was starting to feel dead under the weight of his head. He'd only managed to get about six hours sleep, but that was more than a meagre three or four.  

_Oh yeah yeah_

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

_"You're keeping the outfit right?"_

The brunette laughed softly, closing his eyes again as a small smile played on his lips. He always thought how he'd said that sounded a little flirtatious in a sense. Maybe he had meant it that way, Steve looked _damn_ fine in his suit. Bucky felt his cheeks heat up just thinking about it, before groaning as he turned around onto his stomach. _Stupid sexy Steve_ he thought. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his pillow that was a little comfier than the last, _hell_ the new bed was even better. He'd slept on worse though. 

"Barnes, you awake?" Jack called, his footsteps echoing up the hall.

"Yeah 'm awake," Bucky drawled, sighing as he pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Got another letter here from your lover boy," Jack taunted.

Bucky scoffed as he wandered over to the cell door and snatched it from Jack.

"You're just jealous," he teased.

Jack laughed.

"Whatever you say kid, come on, you can come out to the sitting room," he offered, opening the door as it creaked loudly.

He'd grown fond of Jack over the past few months, turns out Jack was pretty fond of Bucky too. Although, when other stubborn wardens came wandering along Jack had to act like some tough guy. When in actual reality he was an absolute softie and Bucky had gotten to know almost everything about him. 

"Expecting any visitors today?" Jack asked.

"Nah," Bucky replied, shaking his head. "Maybe Colin, but I think he's busy speaking with judges and all that," he added.

"Gonna' miss ya' when you get outta' here," Jack commented.

Bucky grinned from ear to ear.

"Jeez Jack, don't make me start cryin' huh? I think I've done enough of that," he chuckled.

"You've grown on me kid, it's a sense of comfort for me. Always workin' away from my own kids. Have to come here and look after bigger kids, but you've been good the past few weeks. I'm impressed. From what you were like when you came here I thought we'd be having the most difficulties with you. Except for that one slip up, but...y'know, you're well on your way to getting better," Jack explained.

"You sound like a mother hen," Bucky joked.

Jack shrugged slightly as he stood by the far wall, Bucky walking by him to go sit at a table. He got his own free space in that room. Some other inmates did come by now and again but it was always when Bucky was safely back in his cell. Bucky ran his thumb under the fold of the envelope, folding it back as he pulled the letter out, chewing down on his lip. He didn't know how Steve would have reacted to his last letter, and he was nervous to read this one.

  
  


Bucky snorted with laughter, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he shook his head. 

He felt his cheeks flush as he let out a small whine, head falling onto the table. _Steve you are a fucking sap_ he thought. Bucky hadn't even noticed that Jack had moved away from the wall, standing by the door to the other side of the prison. When the door open the brunette rested his gaze on Colin who stepped into the room with a smile, followed by Natasha who was holding things in her arms. 

"Well hey there, thought I'd visit you since Stark did the last time," she chimed.

"Natalia," Bucky replied.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Come on, no need to call me that anymore," she huffed.

"Sorry," the brunette chuckled, folding Steve's letter back up. "Are those for me?" he questioned, glancing at the flowers in Natasha's left arm.

"Of course they're for you idiot, didn't you read Steve's letter?" Natasha retorted, smiling widely.

"Hey no need to be rude," Bucky grumbled, looking like a sad puppy.

"Aw bless him, isn't he just adorable Colin," Natasha gushed, with a snicker.

"I've seen more adorable things," Colin spoke.

"Oh you're both ganging up on me, wow," the brunette scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I don't want the presents," he huffed, crossing his arms.

Natasha grinned as herself and Colin wandered over to the table, before sitting down. She placed the flowers down in front of Bucky, along with a medium sized bear dressed in a Captain America outfit. 

"But you'll upset Steve, he put so much effort into ordering the flowers and then finding the bear," she crowed.

Bucky turned his attention back to the pair, seeing the smug grins on their faces as he looked down at the flowers. 

"Tulips," he mused.

"Steve said back in '41 you two were walking by a field of tulips and you said they were the prettiest damn flowers you'd ever seen and I think Steve just decided to remember that moment in case he needed it later on," Natasha replied. 

"God, when did Captain America get so grossly romantic?" Bucky chided.

"Speak for yourself," Natasha retorted, leaning back in her chair.

He looked down at the bear and picked it up in his hands, running his fingers over the delicately sewn detailing and the softness of the fur. 

"Cute," he hummed.

"Isn't it? Steve thought it might help you sleep better," Colin interjected.

Bucky couldn't help the smile that graced his face. 

"I am never regretting telling him that I loved him. This is great," he whispered.

"Aw," Natasha crooned, pulling out her phone to snap a picture.

"Natasha...I'm all gross! I haven't showered yet, don't you dare!" the brunette protested.

"Oh hush now, you look fine, Steve will love it regardless," Colin scoffed.

"I can't believe you're siding with her. I feel so betrayed Colin," Bucky laughed. 

"Guilty as charged," Colin answered.

"Anything new happening?" Bucky asked.

"Just plans for Steve's birthday. You're gonna' be there I hope," Natasha mused.

"We'll see," Colin uttered. "I've got an afternoon meeting with another judge this afternoon, then another on Saturday. But so far so good. We might be seeing you out of here on the 4th," he continued.

Bucky's heart swelled as he smiled down at the bear in his hands. He would be so happy if he could get out in time for Steve's birthday. But then he'd have to organise a surprise, yet even then he had the rest of the Avengers team to help him out with that. Colin looked down at his watch, eyes widening slightly as he stood from the chair.

"Speaking of which, I better go," he sighed. "I'll see you in a few days Bucky, take care," he issued.

"He called me Bucky!" the brunette gasped. 

Natasha laughed as she waved to Colin and thanked him for bringing her to see Bucky as the older man exited the room. She turned her head back to face Bucky who was still smoothing his flesh hand over the bear. Her mouth curved at the corner as she reached out and rested her hand on Bucky's metal hand. He didn't flinch, he only glanced over to where he could feel the weight, eyes focused on Natasha. 

"Steve's really proud of you Bucky," she soothed, grasping his hand and giving it a squeeze. "He's missing you so much too. Everyday he just wishes you'd be there, he knows you'll get out of here. He has faith in you," she added. 

Tears stung at Bucky's eyes as he squeezed Natasha's hand gently and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"I miss him all the time," he breathed out.

His head fell forward, resting against their joined hands as he breathed out shakily. Natasha's other hand came out to tilt his chin up, her thumb running across his cheek to catch a tear. _She's like a damn mother hen too_ Bucky thought. 

"You'll see him soon. We won't stop fighting for you," she whispered.

Bucky smirked weakly and rested his other hand on Natasha's, looking back at her like a doting friend would.

"You haven't changed much," he commented.

"You remember all that huh?" she asked.

"Slowly but surely. You need to tell me what's new," he murmured.

"Nothing really, well, I guess Clint is a new story to tell you about," Natasha mumbled.

A sly smile spread across his face as he clasped Natasha's hands together and rested his chin on them. 

"I'm all ears Natalia," he offered. 

It was about three hours later before Natasha finally left as the night started to dawn on them. Bucky slept like a log that night, comforting himself with dreams of laying in bed, Steve's arms wrapped tightly around him. 

 


	11. Bucky Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony brings Steve a gift from Bucky to which they then have a drink together for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final letter...or is it? :P

The alcohol burned as it slid down Steve's throat, but he never got the buzz that everyone else talked about. Fucking serum he thought. He placed Bucky's letter down on the kitchen counter and poured another scotch out of the bottle into the glass that sat beside him. 

"Mind if I join you, Cap?" a voice hummed softly.

Steve turned in the barstool and saw Tony standing at the end of the kitchen counter, hands tucked into his pockets. He looked tired but Steve knew not to argue with Tony when talking about sleeping. 

"Sure," he replied, grabbing another glass and filling it up. 

Tony smiled and sat beside Steve, placing a paper bag on the counter as he grabbed the scotch. He held his glass out to Steve and the pair clinked their glasses together, before taking a sip. The brunette's hand rested warmly on Steve's back, giving it a rough pat as he smiled again.

"How you doin' Cap? Holding up okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, better now," Steve answered.

"Bucky wanted you to have this," Tony mused, pushing the paper bag towards Steve. "Says it might help you sleep too," he added.

"How did he-" Steve paused. 

"When you love someone a lot you can just tell when they aren't sleeping properly. For me that isn't the case, I just go off by what I see happening to myself. JARVIS reminds me sometimes, don't you honey?" Tony joked. 

"Of course sir," the AI replied.

Steve couldn't hide his laughter as he reached into the bag, feeling something soft inside as he pulled out a bear much like the one he sent Bucky. Except this one looked like Bucky with a little Winter Soldier outfit on it. A note was stuck to its chest and Steve tugged it off gently as he read it. 

**_"Turns out Clint is an expert at sewing. Hope you like your own little Bucky bear." - Bucky xx_ **

Tony had been reading it too and started howling with laughter about Clint, Steve joining in shortly after. He was hunched over the counter, holding one of his arms over his ribs to try and stop himself. Steve hadn't laughed so much in his life. Yet, the laughs soon turned to tears, a mix of sadness and happiness as Steve found himself losing it all over again. It had happened with Natasha, now it was happening with Tony and Steve couldn't help but feel a little ashamed. 

"Hey...Steve," Tony whispered. "It's alright buddy," he soothed.

"I just want him here," Steve sobbed, burying his face into the fur of the bear, tears soaking the fabric of the small mask on it. 

"Steve, c'mere," Tony offered, resting his hand on Steve's arm.

The blonde turned around again and Tony embraced him warmly. He rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down Steve's back, blinking away some tears of his own. He'd watched Steve try to fight through all the suffering of watching Bucky spiral out of control, only to pick himself up and then tell Steve he loved him. Tony couldn't help but feel for Steve, he didn't know what it was like, but he knew what it was like to hurt and to fear things. 

"Everything is gonna' be okay Cap," he assured Steve. "Everything is gonna' work out just how you want it to," he continued. "Bucky's gonna' be hanging on just for you, because he loves you. Someone who doesn't really love you would have given up a long time ago," he added.

Steve nodded slightly as he tightened his grip on Tony, hugging him to find the comfort he needed so much. He felt blessed to have friends like the rest of the Avengers. They all helped Steve through this tough time, and they even said they would help Bucky. They'd welcome him with open arms and Steve couldn't feel more happier just by knowing Bucky would have a home. 

"Thank you Tony. Thank you..." he wavered.

"Anytime Cap, we're here...we're your friends," Tony answered.

They pulled apart and Steve wiped away the tears from his eyes, Tony discreetly wiping away his own. He picked his glass back up and Steve did the exact same.

"To Bucky," Tony hummed.

"To Bucky," Steve replied.

It was going to be a long night for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for the next chapter, but I won't say why because that's spoilers :D But I have to add some tags for the new chapters.


	12. Farewell To Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's birthday is here, and he gets the biggest surprise of his life. Reunions, fluff and silly antics ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is very misleading, trust me. Don't panic.

**~Bucky~**   

**July 4th 2015 - 9am - Newgate Prison**

_"But I knew him..."_

_"Wipe him, and start over,"_

"Bucky? Bucky," a voice called, echoing in his ears.

"Steve, I remember...I remember," Bucky whispered, clutching his pillow tightly.

"Bucky wake up, come on," the voice soothed.

He felt a weight on his shoulder and Bucky grumbled, pressing his face into the pillow more. The hand shook him gently and Bucky huffed, turning his head slightly.

"S'the barn on fire?" he drawled.

His eyes opened slightly and Bucky saw that he was in his cell still.  _Oh for fucks sake_  he thought. A laugh sounded in the room and Bucky felt the hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze. Bucky knew that laugh belonged to Colin.

"No the barn is not on fire, come on Bucky. Wake up. Move your backside," he ordered.

"What time is it?" Bucky groaned.

"9 o'clock," Colin replied.

"In the morning?" the brunette asked.

"Of course in the morning," Colin chortled.

Bucky sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He ran his hands down his face, listening to his arm recalibrate and whir softly. His bones protested with small cracks as he sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. The brunette was wondering why he'd been woken up, and why Colin was there. It was unusual for him to be there so early in the morning.

"Follow me," Colin mused, pointing towards the open cell door.

"Where are we going?" Bucky questioned.

"You'll see," the older man answered.

In his mind, Bucky didn't think it would be anything good or interesting. But his heart was telling him otherwise. He knew today was Steve's birthday, maybe Steve had decided to come and see him. Colin hadn't given him anymore updates on his sentence, so Bucky just assumed he was stuck in prison for a little while longer. To say it broke his heart was an understatement. They walked down a long hallway, a warden close behind them. Bucky's nerves got worse at each step they took, before they stopped outside a small room. There was a bag sitting inside and a razor and brush, peeking Bucky's interest.

"Get dressed, neaten up that stubble and give your hair a brush. I'll be waiting here," Colin issued.

"I don't follow," Bucky replied.

"Just do it," Colin sighed, giving Bucky a small push into the room.

Bucky grumbled under his breath as the door was closed behind him, leaving him in the dim and slightly claustrophobic room. He walked over to the table where the bag, razor and brush were, his eyes scanning over them. His fingers pulled at the zipper of the bag, revealing a clean set of clothes and some shoes. Bucky's throat clenched as he pulled the clothing out, a pair of jeans, an old red shirt and converse.

"Tony," he breathed out, he knew Tony wore things as casual as this.

It felt like the walls were just shifting in closer but Bucky shook his head and picked up the razor, before standing over at the small mirror. He shaved off a few unruly hairs on his stubble, before grabbing the brush and tugging all the knots out of his hair from the previous night. Just by doing that he looked a little less like a walking zombie in an apocalypse. Bucky snorted and turned back to grab the clothes as he pulled the uncomfortable prison clothes off, throwing them to the side. The shirt was a little tight, but still fit comfortably, the jeans were perfect and the shoes were even better. He looked back at himself in the mirror and already he felt better, he looked a thousand times better than what he was.

"Bucky? Are you alright?" Colin called, through the door.

"Fine," Bucky responded, smoothing his hand through his hair. "What the hell is all this?" he whispered.

The door opened and Colin smiled widely at Bucky, whose gaze fell on him almost immediately.

"Much better. Are you ready?" he queried.

"Ready for what?" Bucky quizzed.

"Oh Bucky, you're going to be pleased," Colin chuckled.

Colin stepped forward and rested his hand on the small of Bucky's back, guiding him out of the room. They began walking further down the hallway, each step becoming a challenge for Bucky. He felt like his legs were turning into jelly, not knowing what was ahead. Jack was standing outside one of the therapy rooms, a small smile on his face.

"Good luck kid," he spoke, nodding at Bucky.

The brunette stopped and looked at Jack, before he pulled him into a hug. There were whispers of thanks as Bucky roughly patted Jack on the back, feeling his throat tighten up slightly. He held back his tears as much as he could, before moving away, sharing a strong handshake with the warden.

"Keep in touch, Bucky," Jack mused.

Bucky grinned.

"Absolutely," he answered.

He started walking again, following Colin as they took a left turn and came to a lobby type area. Colin spoke to the warden at the front desk who passed him a sheet of papers, while Bucky stared down at the floor. The warden's eyes were glued to him and Bucky couldn't help the sick feeling in his stomach.  _What's going on?_  he thought.

"I'll just tell you now, things might get a little bright," Colin warned.

The sound of a cruddy, metal door screeched in Bucky's ears as he was suddenly blinded by bright light. He held his arm up, shielding his eyes as he blinked to try and adjust his eyes. It was the sounds that hit him first, the sounds of birds, of cars driving along the road, a plane up in the sky and the rumble of a sports car not too far from where he was standing. Then it was the smells, freshly cut grass, dirt and just the air in general. When Bucky's eyes finally came to, his mouth fell open as he looked around him. The prison sat behind him, the wired courtyards were on either side of him and when he looked down at the ground he saw a brick pathway, he didn't see concrete. Bucky looked up, staring straight down to the end of the pathway where a man was leaning against a car, sunglasses propped on his face. It wasn't  _just_ any man though. It was Tony, his smiled widening when he rested his gaze on Bucky.

"Am I dreaming?" he wavered.

"No you aren't. You're a free man Bucky," Colin uttered.

A sob escaped Bucky's throat as he turned around and dragged Colin into a tight, gripping hug again, eyes stinging with tears.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he cried, grasping the older man's suit tighter.

Colin smiled as he put his arms around Bucky also and squeezed him gently.

"You're welcome. It took a lot of fighting. But I was determined to get you out in time for Steve's birthday," he hummed.

"He's gonna' freak out," Bucky laughed, choking back tears.

The pair parted and Bucky wiped his hands over his eyes, shaking away the overwhelming feeling as he tried to compose himself.

"This is- _fuck_ -I can't even express how I feel," he spoke.

"I'd feel happy if I were you, thrilled even. Now I believe you've got a ride to catch," Colin mused.

Bucky looked back at Tony, who gave him a small wave and another wide grin, pushing himself off the car. The brunette turned back to Colin and smiled softly, holding out his hand to the older man.

"I guess this is goodbye then," he murmured.

"I never say goodbye to clients like you Bucky. We'll keep in touch," Colin answered, taking Bucky's hand to give it a firm shake. "I'll be seeing you," he added.

"Yeah, you too," Bucky replied, watching Colin saunter off to his car, giving him one more wave before he was gone.

He felt sad, of course he did, he'd only just gotten used to seeing Colin from time to time. But then again, here he was, out in the free world, he was  _free._  And not only that, he was going home, going home to Steve. It set off more tears as Bucky started to make his way down to Tony, wiping his tears away on his sleeve as he sniffled loudly.

"Hey Capsicle 2.0, thought I'd never see your face again," Tony teased.

"Shut up," Bucky scoffed.

Bucky stopped just before him and Tony reached out, giving the brunette's arm a firm squeeze.

"Welcome home buddy," he crowed. "Now give me a hug before I change my mind," he continued, holding his arms out.

The brunette laughed and wrapped his arms around Tony, hugging him tight as they gave each other a few pats on the back. He couldn't believe this was all real, that it was all happening. And of all the days, it must have been luck for Bucky. They pulled away shortly after and Tony rested his hand on Bucky's shoulder, staring at him with his beady brown eyes behind his sunglasses.

"So listen, we're gonna' set you up in a small hotel in the city for a few hours. The team and I are going to spend a little time with Steve for his birthday. Y'know, shower him with gifts, take him to lunch, then to dinner. And then we're going to head out to the pier for fireworks around 8pm, so we thought we might surprise him then with you," he explained.

"I was thinking of surprising him," Bucky chuckled.

"Great, so, how about I buy you some breakfast I bet you're starving. And I'll drop you by the hotel, get you settled in then head back to Avengers Tower. I'm sure sleeping beauty will be awake by then," Tony offered.

"Steve's still sleeping?" Bucky asked.

"He had a late night last night. It's my fault, we sat up late watching sports games and drinking, even though Steve can't get drunk. But, he was still exhausted when he went to bed," Tony confessed.

"Wow, trying to tire out my fella' before me. I'm hurt," the brunette gasped mockingly.

Tony raised an eyebrow, before he cringed and slapped Bucky on the arm.

"You dirty son of a bitch. I know what you're playing at.  _God,_  save it for the bedroom. Get in the fucking car," he laughed, shooing Bucky off to the passenger side.

Bucky snickered and got into the passenger side, resting into the plush seat of the Audi, sighing in relief. He wasn't going to miss his old cell, he wasn't going to miss the prison, he wasn't going to miss the inmates. But he'd miss Jack, and with a heavy heart, he took one last look at the place before they were speeding off to the city. He was finally going home where he belonged.

* * *

**~Steve~**

**July 4th 2015 - 12pm - Avengers Tower**

"Will you both shut the hell up you'll give the surprise away!" a voice hissed.

It was around noon when Steve decided to stumble out of bed. He'd never slept in like that before, but staying up so late with Tony the previous night really made him absolutely beat. He yawned loudly, stretching his aching muscles and running a hand through his messy hair. Coffee sounded like heaven to Steve, which is exactly where he was heading.

"Alright, shh, he's coming," the voice whispered again.

Steve wandered over to the coffee machine and just as he was about to place the coffee beans in, it happened.

"SURPRISE!" a chorus of voices exclaimed.

He yelled in shock, sending some coffee beans flying across the kitchen as he held his hand on his chest. Laughter erupted over at the sofas as Natasha, Sam, Thor, Bruce, Tony and Clint stood under a big banner with  _'Happy Birthday'_  in bold print. The blonde stared wide eyed at his friends, still clutching his chest, breathing out heavily.

"What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" he huffed.

"Aw Cap, don't be like that on your birthday," Tony chuckled. "JARVIS, be a dear and clean up the coffee beans Steve so flawlessly threw across the kitchen," he added.

"Certainly sir," JARVIS replied.

"Thanks dearest," Tony crooned.

Steve rolled his eyes and rested his hands on his hips, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Natasha jumped over the sofa and parked her backside on it, patting the space beside her. The super soldier raised an eyebrow, only to receive a hard stare in return from Natasha.

"Get your ass over here, you've got presents to unwrap," she demanded.

"But-" Steve paused.

"No buts, I'll make you a coffee after, promise," Natasha mused.

"Fine," Steve groaned, lazily wandering over to the sofa. "You guys didn't have to buy me anything," he added.

"Sure we did man, you've missed out on too many," Sam interjected.

"Aye, you should be treated to such riches on such a splendid day," Thor boasted.

"I know but-" Steve stopped, swallowing thickly. "I don't know what to say," he breathed out.

"You can thank us later," Natasha whispered, leaning over to kiss Steve on the cheek as she placed a gift in his hand. "Happy birthday sweetie," she soothed, before leaning back.

The blonde smiled then, his fingers brushing under the paper as he pulled it up, carefully unwrapping whatever was inside. He flipped over a photo frame that was sitting face down, a small laugh escaping his lips. There were separate pictures of the team, himself included, but also a blank one underneath his and a bigger blank space in the middle.

"That space is saved for you know who. And we thought we might get a group one to go in the middle, but obviously when we've got our new addition added," Natasha explained.

"Thank you, I love it..." Steve sighed, running his hand over it. "Really, it's-" he choked, rubbing his palm over his cheek. "It's wonderful," he added.

Natasha smiled triumphantly and gave Steve a warming hug, before moving off the couch to let Tony sit down. The brunette meandered over and flopped down on Steve's lap, making the blonde groan as he frowned at Tony.

"Hey Captain," he purred, wiggling his eyebrows in a joking manner. "Happy birthday," he hummed, handing Steve his gift and smacking a kiss on his forehead, earning another groan from Steve.

"You're unbearably annoying," Steve scoffed, with a sly grin.

"I'm loveable," Tony retorted. "Come on, open it. It took me forever to find these," he grumbled.

"Alright, alright," Steve grunted, flipping the gift over in his hands.

Tony eyed him with hopeful eyes as Steve unwrapped the gift and pulled out a bookset of Lord Of The Rings, The Hobbit included, but with the original covers, not the revamped ones for the movies. Steve's eyes widened a fraction as he looked at Tony who had a smug look on his face.

"So?" he questioned.

"I-Tony wow, I can't believe you found the original covers," Steve gushed.

"And y'know what. I got them from Aunt Peggy, so you should be thanking her next time you visit her," Tony mumbled, ruffling Steve's hair.

"I will," Steve replied.

"I also had another set but I got too impatient to wrap it, it's still in my room I'll get it later, a Game of Thrones bookset and there's other random books like stuff by F. Scott Fitzgerald, Arthur Conan Doyle and all that," Tony continued.

"Thanks Tony," the blonde mused.

"I'm not done yet. I upgraded your shield. Got a funky little gadget to go on it that has magnetizers. Upgraded your motorcycle too and I soundproofed your floor in the tower," the brunette chimed.

"Soundproofed the floor why-" Steve faltered, narrowing his eyes at Tony again.

Clint snickered beside Natasha when the super soldier whacked Tony across the back of the head.

"I'm doing you and Barnes a favour! Saving you the embarrassment of us knowing what you're getting up to while making up for lost time," he whined.

"Remember how I said you were annoying?" Steve asked.

"Yeah?" Tony chided.

"Well I take that back you're a fucking aggravating brat," Steve taunted.

"Steve swore! He needs to put a fucking bill in the swear jar!" Tony yelled. "Oh shit now I just swore. Fuck. God dammit," he groaned.

"And Tony needs to put in double," Sam sassed.

"Watch it Wilson or I'll tinker with your wingpack to play Barbie Girl when you go flying," Tony threatened.

"Hey hey, enough fighting ladies, can we get back to the birthday boy?" Clint protested.

"Sure, sorry, happy birthday again Steve," the brunette chuckled.

Steve grinned and hugged Tony quickly, before he walked off to the kitchen, Clint taking his place. Just not on Steve's lap of course. He handed Steve a strange shaped gift, looking like it had multiple things inside. Steve smiled thankfully and peeled the paper off, revealing a leather bound sketchbook, pencils and fine line pens of all sorts, along with a shirt folded underneath. He plucked the shirt out and unfolded it, laughing at the print of the team on it, pulling ridiculous faces with  _'The Avengers'_  on the top.

"Amazing," he commented, a few chuckles slipping out now and again.

"Thought you might like it," Clint replied.

"Thanks Clint, and the sketchbook too. I was running out of paper," Steve issued, bringing the archer in for a hug.

"Alright, step aside it's my time to shine," Sam boasted, circling around the sofa to sit next to Steve.

"No wait! Let Thor do his first!" Natasha snapped.

Sam's eyes widened as he stared at Natasha, holding his hand up at his chest.

"Woman, calm down," he retorted, raising an eyebrow at her.

Steve snorted and tried to hide his laughter.

"Ah! Captain, I have brought you a wonderful gift, all the way from Asgard," Thor boomed, stepping forward.

He present Steve with an unwrapped bottle that looked really strange to Steve.

"It is Asgardian alcohol. Much stronger than what you mortals seem to drink. It might give you more of an effect than Stark's weak scotch," he informed.

"Hey! Expensive scotch to you thank you," Tony scolded.

"Thank you Thor, I'll keep it for special occasions," the blonde answered.

Thor grinned widely and pulled Steve into one of his usual bear hugs, squeezing the blonde tightly. Steve hugged him back just as tight, quite used to the bone crushing hugs now. When they pulled away, Steve noticed that Bruce had disappeared and Sam was staring at him with excitement on his face.

"Bruce and I banded together and got your gift together. Just so we could pay half and half because this gift was pretty expensive, trust me," he spoke. "So, I'll give you these because you'll be needing them," he added.

Steve held his hand out as he was given a collar and a leash, his brow rising in question.

"Seriously if this is another one of your jokes for myself and Bucky whenever he gets here, so help me I will burn all your stuff," he warned.

"No! No, of course not, unless you want to keep it for that," Tony jeered, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Natasha. "Ow," he groaned.

"Sit down, close your eyes and just sit with your arms open," Sam ordered, pulling Steve down to the sofa.

The blonde sighed and sat down, closing his eyes as he held his arms out. He could hear hushed voices as footsteps approached him, before stopping in front of him.

"Happy birthday Steve," Bruce mused.

He tensed slightly upon feeling a heavy weight on his arms. It was furry too and Steve frowned slightly, until a wet nose pressed against his. Steve opened his eyes and was met by a pair of sparkling brown eyes, floppy ears and a happy tail. It was a German Shepherd puppy and Steve immediately felt his heart swell.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"He's three months old, house trained, vet checked, everything. And we bought all the necessities for him, bed, water, food, toys," Sam interjected.

"I-you-he's adorable!" Steve exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes. "Oh my god, thank you, thank you both," he choked out, cuddling the puppy close.

"Hey Steve, smile," Natasha spoke, wiping away her own tears as she held up her phone.

He held the puppy close and smiled at the camera, before leaning over to give Sam and hug, then give one to Bruce.

"What are you gonna' name him?" Tony questioned.

"I really don't know," Steve answered.

"Wolfgang," Clint commented.

"Clint!" Natasha barked.

"Hanns," Tony snickered.

"Adolf," Clint added.

"Will you two stop it!" Natasha lectured, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"I heard Sebastian is quite a German name," Thor offered.

Steve quirked an eyebrow.

"Say that again," he replied.

"Sebastian," Thor repeated.

The puppy barked and wagged his tail harder and Steve looked back at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think he likes that one," he hummed.

"Sebastian it is then," Natasha soothed, clipping Clint across the ear as he huffed, before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"All of you, thank you so much. This is the best start to my birthday. We're just...missing someone," the blonde muttered, running his fingers through Sebastian's fur.

Tony rested his hand on Steve's shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly, before shooting a knowing look at Natasha, who just smiled back at him.

"Come on man, you'll get through this. We know it's tough, but Bucky is still with you in your heart when he's not able to be here," Sam crowed.

"I know," Steve mumbled.

"Let's go get some lunch, we'll go wherever Steve wants to go. Let's make the most of your day Steve," Tony encouraged.

Steve simply nodded and rested his head on the back of Sebastian's neck, letting a few stray tears fall down his cheeks.

"Wish you were here Buck," he whispered softly.

* * *

**4th July 2015 - 8pm - Manhattan**

After enjoying lunch, bowling and then dinner, Steve was ready to unwind and relax back at the tower. But the others  _insisted_  that he take Sebastian for a walk, with them following in tow. That's how Steve ended up heading down to the pier, Sebastian walking obediently by his left side. Tony was on his right, talking about a new suit he was making, to which Steve seemed interested in for once. Thor had his arms swung around Sam and Bruce's shoulders, the trio laughing loudly at a joke Sam had just told. And Natasha and Clint were walking behind them, arms around each other, smiling at their friends ahead of them.

"So did you have a good birthday Steve?" Tony asked.

"It's not even over yet," Steve replied.

"You're right, it's only eight. That's why we thought we'd come here and walk Seb," Tony answered.

"Shortening his name now?" Steve questioned.

"Sebastian is a mouthful," the brunette mused. "Plus we need to cut your cake anyway. Natasha and Sam spent so much time making it," he added.

Steve chuckled before he stopped in his tracks, making Tony stop too. The others were not too far behind and had their attention on Steve. He was looking at them with friendly affection, a glint in his eye like he was having the time of his life.

"I just wanted to thank you all again for a great birthday. Honestly I can't remember the last time I had such a great time. I think it was this one birthday back in the forties, with Buck. Sadly I was sick, but he always told me 'those fire works are for you Stevie', so I believed him. I've never felt so grateful in my life until now. I know some of us didn't get along so well when we first met, we all had our differences and such. But I think we've grown on each other now, and I don't just consider you friends, I consider you as family. And if this is what family life is like, I'm willing to take it as it is," he spoke.

"We're a little dysfunctional," Tony rebuked, with a small smirk.

"Dysfunctional, but good," Steve added. "You've all made me feel like the happiest guy on Earth on a day I usually wouldn't care about. All of you have helped me through this difficult time with Bucky being in prison and all. But you've given me the strength to keep on fighting until he gets out of there. I know he will, because he's Bucky Barnes and Bucky Barnes can do anything if he puts his mind to it," he continued. "So thank you for a great day, I love you all, very much," he admitted.

"Yeah?" Tony questioned, resting his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Well your birthday is just about to get a thousand times better," he mused.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and stared at Tony, then back to the others as they smiled widely at him. As if on cue, Steve's phone started ringing and he frowned slightly. He fished it out of his pocket and saw Phil's ID on it, a smile gracing his face.

"It's Phil," he breathed out.

"Probably wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday," Clint commented.

Steve swiped the green section across the screen and held the phone up to his ear.

"Phil, and here I thought you weren't gonna' call me on my special day," he joked.

He could hear the soft sound of wind in the background, thinking Phil must be up in a helicopter or something. But then he heard something else entirely.

"What are you doin' lookin' that way for, you're going to miss the fireworks you punk," a voice replied. 

Natasha covered her mouth with her hand, tears pooling in her eyes at the realisation on Steve's face. Tony dropped his hand from Steve's shoulder and reached out for Sebastian, the leash slipping from Steve's hand. The blonde's eyes were wide as he turned around at the sound of helicopter blades above them. His gaze went to the front where he saw Phil sitting, who gave him a small salute. Steve's heart hammered in his chest as he looked to the open door, a ladder rolling out as someone swung themselves out of the helicopter and slid down the ladder. He turned back to face his friends again, getting an reassuring nod from Tony.

"No, no...I'm dreaming," Steve winced, feeling his throat clench up.

"You aren't Cap," Tony choked out, coughing discreetly to try and keep himself together. "It's him," he assured him.

Steve turned back and saw the figure drop off the ladder, before waving to Phil and seeing the helicopter disappear from view. Bucky's gaze fell on his, phone still pressed to his ear and Steve let out a shaky gasp, letting a tear fall down his left cheek.

"Hey you," Bucky hummed.

It was like time had slowed and Steve didn't have a clue on what to do. He hung up the call and put his phone away, not even caring that he'd been tricked. Bucky was standing there, at the other end of the pier, just waiting for Steve to get there. The blonde didn't care how ridiculous it looked, but he started running. He ran as fast as he could manage and Bucky met him halfway. Steve practically slammed into him and started sobbing, his arms wrapping tightly around Bucky. The brunette's fingers grasped Steve's leather jacket tightly, his face burying into the crook of Steve's neck. He couldn't stop his cries, or the tears, his body trembling in turn. Steve's arms slid down to Bucky's waist, pulling him closer as he breathed in shakily.

"Y-you're here, I can't believe it," he wavered.

Bucky laughed hoarsely and tilted his head up, brushing his lips on Steve's jaw.

"I'm here Stevie," he whispered.

They pulled apart and Steve held Bucky at arms length, looking him up and down in his jeans and leather jacket, hair windswept and stubble neat. He looked like a million dollars and Steve couldn't take his  _damn_  eyes off of him.

"You look amazing," he breathed out. "Handsome even," he added, pressing a kiss to Bucky's forehead.

Bucky smiled and ran his hand up Steve's arm to clasp his hand, his metal hand resting on Steve's waist. Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's and closed his eyes, sighing contently.

"We owe Colin so much," he issued.

"He said a bottle of whiskey will be more than enough," Bucky replied.

Steve barked a laugh and opened his eyes again, meeting Bucky's teary blue-grey eyes.

"Just kiss already!" Clint yelled.

The pair laughed and Bucky tilted his head up, breath ghosting on Steve's lips, a small grin on his face.

"Not yet," Steve soothed.

"What are you waitin' for?" Bucky asked, looking a little disappointed.

"The right moment. Already got the right partner," he answered.

"Flirt," the brunette accused.

"Jerk," Steve retorted, smiling widely.

"Can I at least kiss you on the cheek?" Bucky queried.

Steve snickered and ran his hands down Bucky's back to his waist again.

"Of course you can," he crooned.

Bucky lent up and just brushed the corner of Steve's mouth, leaving a light tingling sensation there as he pulled back. Steve felt his cheeks flare up as he embraced Bucky again, breathing in deeply. The brunette smelt like musky cologne and Steve hummed, nuzzling his face into Bucky's neck.

"You alright there Steve?" Bucky chuckled.

"Yeah, just missed you s'all sweetheart," Steve drawled.

"I missed you too babydoll," the brunette sighed.

"Hey Steve, you might wanna' look now, there's one more thing for your birthday," Sam called.

The others had joined them now, standing next to each other with wide grins and not so dry eyes.

"Welcome home Bucky," Natasha greeted, her hand tight around Clint's.

Bucky smiled and kept his arm around Steve waist, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"It's good to be home," he responded.

"Buck, for those you haven't met yet, that's Clint, Sam, Bruce and Thor," Steve introduced, pointing them out.

"Greetings friend Barnes, it is a pleasure to meet you," Thor chimed.

The brunette tried to hold back a laugh.

"Nice to meet you too Thor," he replied.

Bruce and Bucky exchanged a welcoming nod, the same done for Clint. Then he looked at Sam and smiled slightly, earning a smile back.

"Sorry about your wingpack," he apologised.

"Oh so that's how you remember me?" Sam laughed. "Nice to see you doing better man," he added.

"Alright places everyone, the show is about to start!" Tony exclaimed, handing Sebastian back to Steve.

The canine barked excitedly and suddenly ran around Steve and Bucky, wrapping the leash around the pair. Their legs were tied together and Bucky fell against Steve, only to have Steve catch him from falling over. They began laughing and Bucky looked down at the floppy eared German Shepherd at his feet.

"And that's Sebastian, a birthday present from Sam and Bruce," Steve mused.

"I think he agrees with you and Bucky," Bruce issued.

"He's cute...but not as cute as you," Bucky soothed, bopping Steve on the nose with one of his metal fingers.

"You did not just bop my nose you child," the blonde snorted.

"I just did," the brunette retorted.

_You know I said it's true_

_I can feel the love_

_Can you feel it too_

_I can feel it_

_I can feel it_

Bucky and Steve turned their heads to look out at the river, seeing a line of boats with Tony's logo plastered on them.  _Of course_  Steve thought. He looked over his shoulder at Tony who gave him a shrug as if to act innocent.

"I had nothing to do with this," he protested.

"I bet he did," Bucky breathed out, resting his metal arm around the front of Steve to grasp his other hand at the back.

Steve smirked and saw spotlights dance up in the air in time with the music as the tempo built up. His eyes widened when sparks of light suddenly flew up into the air, before crackling, spreading sparkles of orange across the sky. It had been a long time since he'd seen fireworks, seeing them again made him smile like a kid in a candy store. The beat picked up on the song and a whole row of fireworks flew up, exploding into rays of red, white and blue. Steve laughed and saw his shield appear on one of the spotlights as they danced around.

"Tony this is great," Natasha gasped.

"Took a lot of work, but it was worth it," Tony answered.

Bucky stared up at the sky, watching the sky light up with colour, the smoke billowing around it. It was breathtaking, and the fact that he was spending it with Steve made it a whole lot better. His hand gently squeezed Steve's hip and he smiled when Steve did the same back.

_You know I said it's true_

_I can feel the love_

_Can you feel it too_

_I can feel it_

_I can feel it, yeah_

The blonde looked over at Bucky, who had his head resting on Steve's shoulder, his hand coming up to cup the brunette's jaw. Bucky shifted and looked up, eyes locking with Steve's, a smile tugging at his lips. His heart was drumming away in his chest, but when he looked at Bucky he could feel it skip a best. Steve lent down and pressed his lips to Bucky's, kissing him slow and tenderly, feeling Bucky kiss back in return.  _The right moment_  Steve thought. Bucky's hands pushed at Steve's lower back, pressing him closer as Bucky deepened the kiss, drawing the very breath out of Steve. Tony and Clint were nudging each other and wiggling their eyebrows at each other while Natasha snapped a sneaky picture, Sam, Thor and Bruce too engrossed in the fireworks to see what was happening. When they parted, Bucky brushed his nose on Steve's and looked at him from under his lashes.

"Happy birthday Stevie," he whispered.

Steve smiled and brushed his thumb across Bucky's still tear stained cheek.

"I love you," he murmured.

Bucky blushed and looked away for a second, biting down on his lip when he looked back.

"I love you too," he replied.

They turned their attention back to the fireworks, Bucky's head back on Steve's shoulder, his hand coming up to rest on the blonde's chest. When the final fireworks shot up, some fizzled away into the sky, some gave out loud bangs and some rained down into the water. Right there in the sky was  _'Happy Birthday Captain America'_  written in the sky with  _'Star Spangled Man With A Plan'_  playing in the background. Steve started laughing again, turning to look back at the others who gave him salutes. Bucky took the leash from Steve and unravelled Sebastian from their legs as he knelt down and picked the puppy up in his arms. Sebastian started sniffing Bucky, tail wagging happily before he caught Bucky off guard and licked him on the cheek. The brunette groaned but chuckled as he hugged him, earning a content little huff from the Shepherd.

"So adorable," he cooed.

"Hand him over Barnes," Tony jeered, stepping forward with his chest puffed out.

"Never! I'll be taking this little one as my own, you'll never see him again!" Bucky protested, catching on to the antics.

"Someone save Sebastian from the clutches of the evil Bucky Barnes!" Clint gasped, dramatically.

"Everyone step aside, help has arrived," Steve boasted, standing with his hands on his hips.

"Oh no, not Captain America, please...I'm allergic to his gorgeous face and beautiful American booty," Bucky replied, pulling a dramatic pose.

"Well then you better hand over the dog or he'll be forced to sway you with his words of endearment," Sam interjected.

"Sweetheart," Steve purred.

"No!" Bucky exclaimed, pretending to swoon.

Steve stepped forward and took Sebastian, handing him back to Tony. He smirked and Bucky broke character for a second to let out a short laugh. The blonde dipped him and kissed him softly as everyone else clapped.

"Captain America saved the day!" they cheered.

"Oh Captain," Bucky whispered.

The blonde laughed and brought Bucky back up, stealing another kiss as he held Bucky close.

"Cap, we're gonna' go home now, we're taking Sebastian with us. Bucky has a little something for yourself and him. You two need a little alone time," Tony spoke.

Steve looked over at the team and gave them a nod, his smile the biggest they'd ever seen.

"Thanks again for all this," he mused.

"Anytime Cap," Tony replied.

The pair waved the others off as Bucky laced his metal fingers with Steve's, guiding him further down the pier. They stopped by a tree that had a few lanterns sitting around a picnic rug. Steve grinned and wandered over to it with Bucky as they sat down, backs against the tree.

"You did this?" he asked.

"I did," Bucky answered.

"I love it," Steve hummed.

"I got you a cake too," Bucky added, reaching for the box beside him. "Was the last one for that day and the woman was pleased I was buying it for the actual Captain America," he mused.

Steve flipped the lid up and saw a Captain America themed cake, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he snickered and glanced at Bucky.

"It's perfect," he crowed.

"And I got you a present too," the brunette chided, reaching around to the side of the tree as he brought back a bag.

"Buck, you didn't have to," the blonde sighed.

"I wanted to. You have no idea how much you've helped me Stevie. I was worrying that I wasn't gonna' get out in time for your birthday. You can imagine my surprise when Colin was telling me to shave and get dressed into other clothes. God it was so bright when I stepped out of those doors. And Tony was waiting there for me, got me breakfast, took me to the hotel they set me up in. So, they've kept this quiet for hours," Bucky explained.

"Those bastards," Steve huffed.

"Also I've heard about the swear jar so you need to put money in," Bucky chuckled.

"Dammit!" Steve groaned.

"Come on, open your present," the brunette grumbled, prodding Steve in the ribs.

Steve's hand reached into the bag as he pulled out a wrapped gift, turning the note up to read it.

"To my Stevie, on your special day. Happy birthday. I love you always, Bucky," he read. "Aw," he crooned, grinning at the brunette.

Bucky smiled and watched Steve unwrap it, eyes falling on a blue shirt. Steve unfolded the shirt and read over the white text, his eyes widening a fraction. He burst out into fits of laughter, face screwing up as he rested his hand on his stomach.

"If found, return to Bucky Barnes," he cackled, slapping his hand on his knee.

"And y'know the best part," Bucky issued, pulling the zipper on his jacket.

"You're not stripping for me are you? Here in the park? How scandalous Sergeant Barnes," Steve teased.

"Shut your mouth punk," Bucky huffed, shrugging his jacket off.

"I am Bucky Barnes," the blonde spoke. "Oh my god you didn't!" he yelled.

"Oh you bet I did," Bucky scoffed.

"Wow, so we're that kind of couple now?" Steve questioned.

"If you want to be doll," the brunette purred, leaning over to brush his lips against Steve's. "Happy Birthday, again," he added, planting a kiss on Steve's mouth.

"You're coming back to the tower right? After this? You aren't staying in the hotel," the blonde complained.

"No, I'm coming home with you Stevie. Home is where the heart is and my heart is with you," Bucky soothed.

Steve's chest fluttered as he sat the shirt down in his lap and pulled Bucky in closer.

"I love you so much," he breathed out, pushing some of Bucky's hair back.

Bucky brought Steve's lips to his, hands running up Steve's chest as his arms snaked around his neck. They kissed for what felt like hours before Steve pulled back for a breath of air, their foreheads resting against each other's again. Bucky closed his eyes and lazily stroked his thumbs on the nape of Steve's neck.

"I love you the most," he whispered.

It felt so good to be free and be held by Steve, and kissed by him. This was all that he had wanted for a long, long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was floating on a boat in a river of my tears by the time I finished writing this. Was listening to Feel The Love by Rudimental during the fireworks scene so it fitted perfectly. I've added new tags because of the next chapter. As per request by a reader, I decided to add in a little something for the next chapter -wink wink-...hope you enjoy.


	13. Moonlight Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have an unwanted confrontation, visit Peggy, go on a date and then arrive home where their night gets a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload, this got longer than I expected. There's some angst throughout this, Bucky's obviously still trying to come to terms with everything. Bucky also gets really upset about something, so I will say there's a minor character death and I am SORRY. Also it gets really adorable, I made them grossly adorable, send help. Also smut, the smut has arrived! There's a little gif at the end -wink wink-

** **

**August 13th 2015**

Bucky had been out of prison for just over a month now. Colin paid them a visit just a week ago and Bucky bought him the most expensive whiskey there was. Overtime, his friendships with the other Avengers only grew, it was like he was family now. Steve's photo frame had been filled with a picture of Bucky, as well as the team photo in the middle, Sebastian included. Beside that one was a picture of the pair on Steve's birthday, the photo that Natasha had taken when Steve decided to kiss Bucky. It turned out better than she thought, capturing the fireworks in the background and the small smile on Bucky's lips when kissing Steve.

During that month, Steve and Bucky's relationship, connection and chemistry only blossomed. They'd only had one argument when Steve came back from a mission once, battered and bruised, which left Bucky in a state. He wasn't ready to go out on missions just yet, direct orders by Phil, but Bucky wanted to a lot of the time. Yet he knew he couldn't protect Steve all the time, and that this was his job. He was saving people after all, so Bucky had to live with it. Though missions were a rare occasion and they mostly found themselves curled up on the sofa, watching movies or TV shows they hadn't seen. Sebastian would always lay on the rug, close enough for Bucky to reach down and pat him every now and again.

Domesticity was starting to grow on them, and the rest of the team. Natasha and Clint took a vacation to Budapest and Tony, Sam, Thor and Bruce would find themselves going bowling or out to a sports game every Friday night. It was pure bliss and Bucky hadn't felt so relaxed in years. Of course, most nights the team would gather for dinner on the main floor, sharing stories of their days. The jokes Tony and Clint cracked would always be directed at Steve and Bucky, and the pair had to find ways to get back at them.

As far as everyone else was concerned, Bucky and Steve were too busy trying to catch up with the modern world they were too tired to take things that little step further. Behind closed doors they would say their goodnights, a long kiss and usually a cheeky little grope here and there. But nothing really intensified from that. Steve thought maybe Bucky was still a little self-conscious of how he was now, so he never brought up the topic. It's what made their relationship stronger, they didn't overstep the line when it wasn't necessary.

Now, as the pair walked in the park, warm coffees in their hands and a boisterous canine ahead of them, they still enjoyed the calming silence that seemed to radiate from them. Steve's arm was wrapped loosely around Bucky, hand resting in the brunette's jacket pocket while Bucky had one hand full with a coffee and the other with the leash connected to Sebastian's collar. The air was crisp, and chilly but the sun was still out, so it wasn't overly freezing. It was the last month of Summer anyway. They stopped by a bench and sat down, tying Sebastian to the bench rail so he could sit down and so Bucky didn't have to hold him the whole time. He sat their coffees to the side on the arm of the bench until they wanted them again. Steve's arm fell around Bucky's shoulder as he pressed a kiss to his temple, pushing a stray piece of hair behind the brunette's ear.

"So much as changed Stevie," Bucky mused.

"It definitely has," Steve replied.

"I mean, being gay isn't that big a deal, there's same-sex marriage in some states, interracial couples were allowed to marry since the late 60's, same-sex couples can adopt in some states," Bucky explained.

"I think it's great," Steve answered.

"So do I, history has changed a lot. I think for the better. 'Cause I mean, I'm sitting here with you, a man, affectionately, not just as a friend," the brunette murmured.

"Ain't it sweet?" the blonde asked, smiling slightly.

"You bet it is," Bucky whispered, tilting his head up a little.

Steve rested his index finger under Bucky's chin, thumb resting on his chin as he lent forward and kissed him slowly, enjoying every moment he got to do that. Bucky hummed in content and rested his hand on Steve's hip, sliding his hand under the blonde's jacket. He grinned wickedly when Steve shouted in shock and pulled away, frowning at Bucky.

"Your hand is cold," he huffed.

Bucky waved his metal hand in front of Steve's face, earning an eye roll from his boyfriend as he chuckled.

"Tony needs to install some warming system in your arm seriously," Steve groaned.

"Oh, has someone got a kink for my metal arm huh?" Bucky teased, winking at Steve.

"No I-I was just saying!" Steve protested, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. "You're as bad as everyone else," he added.

The brunette laughed and stared at Steve with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why do you say that Steve?" he questioned.

"Before Bruce brought Sebastian out to the main room, I got given a collar and a leash and I thought it was some kind of joke directed at you and I," the blonde answered.

Bucky's laughter escalated at each jerk of his shoulders as he buried his head into Steve's shoulder. Steve rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile as Bucky's laughing echoed in his ears. If anything, he loved making Bucky laugh, it's all he wanted to see Bucky doing. And smile of course, his smiles were like bright stars in the sky.

"I bet your mind was thinkin' all kinds of things," Bucky crowed.

"Bucky no!" Steve scolded, giving his boyfriend a jab in the ribs.

"Woof woof," Bucky taunted, nuzzling his face into Steve's neck while making snuffling noises.

"Buck," Steve breathed out. "We're in public," he whispered.

"You think that'd stop me?" the brunette purred, his hand slipping under Steve's jacket and shirt again.

He squeezed Steve's ribs and the blonde jumped and let out a low laugh.

"Don't," he grumbled.

Bucky smiled gleefully.

"So Steve Rogers is ticklish huh?" he hummed.

"N-no," Steve faltered, shaking his head.

"Oh I think you are," Bucky sang.

His fingers dug in harder and Steve shrieked as he tried to get out of Bucky's grip. But Bucky had him cornered on the bench, both his hands now clamped on Steve's sides as he continued to tickle him.

"B-Bucky s-stop! I can't b-breathe!" Steve cackled, his hands pushing against Bucky's shoulders.

"Don't try that shit with me punk," the brunette jeered, continuing his tickling onslaught as Steve's laugh boomed through the park.

"P-please I'll do anything!" he screamed, letting out more snorts of laughter.

Bucky stopped immediately, leaning over Steve. They were left in a slightly compromising position, especially for one in public but Bucky didn't have a care in the world.

"Anything?" he crooned.

"Anything," Steve panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Take me out on a date, tonight," Bucky replied.

"That's it? That's the anything you want?" the blonde asked.

"Steve, we haven't been on a date since I got out of prison," Bucky mused.

"We haven't?" Steve queried.

Bucky shook his head and Steve's face fell as he stared at the brunette.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry. How could I be so stupid?" he sighed, hands falling over his face. "I'm not doing good at this," he added.

"Hey, Stevie," Bucky soothed, pulling Steve's hands away. "Don't be like that," he mumbled. "You're not going to be good at everything, you're right, but nobody is good at everything. I'll tell you one thing though, you're good at making me feel loved and wanted. You make me laugh, smile and make me cry at all the great times we have. I love you Steve. Nothing's going to change that," he whispered.

"'Till the end of the line?" Steve questioned, brushing his thumb over Bucky's cheek.

"'Till the end of the line baby," he uttered.

Steve's hand rested on the nape of Bucky's neck as he brought him in close, lips lingering on the brunette's. Bucky's eyelids dipped as he breathed softly, metal fingers dancing on Steve's jaw.

"You're beautiful," Steve commented.

Bucky blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"You're so vain," he joked.

"Hey! I was trying to be sweet!" the blonde exclaimed, sliding his arms down to Bucky's waist.

"I know," Bucky chuckled.

He caught Steve's lips in his own, tilting the blonde's head up, fingers brushing through the short strands of hair. Steve smirked into the kiss and tightened his grip, hands splayed over Bucky's ribs. The brunette caught onto what he was doing and frowned, parting from the kiss.

"Don't you fucking dare," he warned.

Steve grinned as he pressed close to Bucky's ear, breathing ghosting by it.

"You can't stop me," he hissed.

Soon Steve was getting payback on Bucky, digging his fingers in and tickling him as Bucky practically squealed. Sebastian started barking as he stood up and started wagging his tail furiously. Bucky howled with laughter as Steve squeezed his ribs, making the brunette squirm above him.

"Cut it out you jerk!" Bucky laughed.

Sebastian let out a small grumbling noise as he placed his paws on the bench, paws resting on the backs of Bucky's leg. The brunette looked over his shoulder and smiled as the canine raised one ear while the other stayed down.

"Come on, we're annoying Sebastian," he issued, pushing himself off Steve.

The blonde grunted as he pushed himself upright, leaning back against the bench, arm resting on the back of it. Bucky untied Sebastian's leash and picked him up to sit on his lap. Sebastian wagged his tail as Steve scratched him behind his ear, a smile growing on his face. Bucky smiled and lent over to Steve, pecking a kiss on his cheek before turning his attention back to Sebastian.

"Hey Buck," Steve spoke, after a moment.

"Yeah?" Bucky replied.

"While we're out," he started. "Do you want to go and visit Peggy?" he asked.

"You think she'll remember me?" Bucky quizzed.

"She never forgot about you Buck. She'll just be a little surprised that's all. She was surprised when I first showed up," Steve responded.

"But?" the brunette added.

"But she's starting to show signs of dementia. She has good days and bad days. So I'm hoping if we go, it'll be a good day, not a bad one. If you don't want to go I understand. You can walk Sebastian back to the tower. But I'd like to go see her, and thank her for allowing Tony to give me the bookset I got for my birthday," the blonde explained.

"What? No, Steve, I'd love to go and see her. You're such an idiot sometimes," the brunette grumbled.

Steve's gaze fell on Bucky as he looked the brunette up and down, lips parted as if to say something, only to have them close again.

"I'm sorry Stevie, that was a little harsh," Bucky sighed.

"No you're right, I am an idiot. I shouldn't just assume, I should just ask you," Steve muttered.

Bucky stood up, putting Sebastian back on the ground in the process as he held his hand out to Steve, who took it gingerly as he was pulled to his feet. He coiled his arms around Steve's waist and planted a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips, giving him a small smile.

"I love you," he hummed.

"I love you too," Steve soothed.

"Now let's go see Peggy," Bucky offered.

* * *

It was a long walk to the retirement facility that Peggy was now living in. But both Steve and Bucky enjoyed the walk, as did Sebastian. They met with Sam and Tony along the way to hand Sebastian over to them. Tony started going jogging recently and while Steve found it almost amusing, he was surprised at the same time. Bucky was rambling on to Steve about their time at Coney Island and Steve zoned in and out of the story, worry seeping into his skin. He had an off feeling about going to see Peggy, not because of Bucky, but more because he felt like he was going to run into someone who wasn't exactly going to take too kindly to Bucky. A lot of people had been so supportive when Bucky had been in prison and when he got out of there. Nobody ran from him, kids always wanted to see his metal arm and test out how strong it was. They had no trouble at The Smithsonian when Steve decided to make the trip out there to see it again with Bucky. But there was still that anxiety in the pit of Steve's stomach and it didn't feel good. He knew there would be some people who disapproved of him walking the streets.

"Steve? Stevie, what's the matter?" Bucky asked, his voice seeming to drone in to Steve's hearing.

"Huh?" Steve replied, turning his head to look at Bucky.

"You weren't answering my questions you were just staring off into nothing. Is everything alright?" Bucky questioned.

 _No_  Steve thought.

"Yes," he lied.

Bucky frowned and moved in front of Steve, pressing the palm of his metal hand on the blonde's chest to stop him. He stared at Steve with an intense gaze, trying to read the look on his boyfriend's face. Something definitely wasn't right.

"You're lying," he accused.

"I'm not," Steve answered.

"You fucking are Steve!" the brunette exclaimed. "I can read you like a damn book Steve. You look like you're gonna' be sick or something!" he yelled.

Steve sighed and shook his head as he looked down, his hand coming to rest over Bucky's hand on his chest.

"I'm just-" he paused, looking back up to glance at the brunette. "I'm worried about the people who don't agree with you being out right now. It taints my mind everyday. I wonder if I'm going to be able to protect you from these people because anything they say could be harmful to you," he added.

The brunette's jaw clenched as he breathed deeply, suddenly pushing Steve back until he hit the nearest brick wall.

"You think I give a damn about what people think of me? It was a problem then, it's not now. Y'know why? Because I've got  _you._  All I care about is  _us_ right now. Steve we're a team, we've always been a team, just you and I. Two happy kids against the fucking world. Why can't we be two happy lovers against the world? I love you and-" Bucky stopped, fingers clenching into a fist as he lent his forehead against Steve's. "I'd give you everything if it meant I had to sacrifice myself. I was willing to wait it out longer in prison, just for you. I was willing to die for you at the hands of HYDRA as long as you got out alive. You were my mission but I held back, you became my mission to save. I'd do it all for you. Always you Stevie," he choked out, feeling his hand tremble slightly. "Don't you dare worry about what people think. Because it's not about them. It's about us. If we're happy then to hell with everyone else!" he growled. "I'd rather have people stare at me like I'm still a weapon but still have you, over not having you and having every single person in this country not stare at me like I'm a weapon. I'd rather have you and have people stare at my arm in a way that would put fear into anyone, over losing you and not having people stare at my arm without fear," he added, letting go of Steve's shirt as he stepped back.

Steve's eyes were brimming with tears as he stared open mouthed at Bucky, his breathing coming out in ragged breaths. Everything he said stabbed at his heart in good and bad ways. Nobody should stare at Bucky like he's a weapon. Because it wasn't him who caused so much destruction. It was The Winter Soldier, who Steve thus far considered dead and gone. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and reached out for Bucky, taking his metal hand as he brought it up to his lips and kissed the cold metal. Steve knew deep down Bucky still looked at his arm with some disgust and pain each and everyday. And he only wanted to show Bucky that it wasn't a bad thing, that it wasn't a weapon itself now. He pressed the hand to his cheek and looked back at Bucky, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"This isn't something to be ashamed of anymore. I know you look at it and you feel disgusted, you feel wrong. But it's a part of you now and I'm willing to have you no matter the changes. You may look different but you're getting back that personality of the Bucky I knew so many years ago. Think of all the times you touched me with this hand and you were so gentle. All those cheek touches, your fingers brushing through my hair, your hand resting on my waist, the hand holding. Every bit of your being is beautiful and I won't stop telling you that. I love you so much Bucky, I'm not a man for what's on the exterior. I'm more for what's on the inside, your heart, your love, your personality... _everything_ ," he whispered.

Bucky couldn't hold back the choked sound that emitted from his throat as he cupped Steve's face in his hands and crashed their lips together. Tears fell down his cheeks as he did so, but Steve only pulled him closer, left hand pressing on Bucky's lower back, bringing him flush against him. An apology could be made in different ways, some simply say  _"I'm sorry"_  while others think of creative ways to display one. But Bucky and Steve always said their apologies with a kiss. A kiss so deep and passionate with enough emotion to express more than words ever could. It was moments like that when Steve had to cherish them as they happened. Arguing with Bucky was something he didn't want at least not until the point where it got explosive. But even if they did bicker or snap at each other, they'd fix it, everything was always fixable between them. When Bucky parted with Steve he kept his eyes closed and let his breath still linger on Steve's warm lips. Steve went to speak but Bucky rested a metal finger against his lips, opening his eyes to stare into the glassy pools of blue.

"Let's go see Peggy before it gets late. We need to make reservations for tonight too," he spoke.

Steve nodded once, feeling a little high in the clouds as he failed to look away from the brunette. Bucky moved Steve away from the wall and put his arm securely around the blonde's waist, their hips close as they started walking again. They turned into the retirement facility and made their way up the beaten looking pathway, shoes crunching wilting leaves and scuffing against jagged parts of the stone. Steve was too busy doting over Bucky to see who was around him as he collided shoulders with another person.

"Woah," he gasped, his hand flying out on instinct to catch whoever he'd clipped with his shoulder.

His eyes widened a fraction as he stared back at Sharon Carter, her eyes just as wide.

"Sharon," he breathed out.

"Steve," she greeted. "It's been a while," she added.

"It has. Were you-um-" he faltered, letting go of her arm.

"Seeing Peggy? Yes. She's having a better day," Sharon answered.

"That's great, I was just gonna' go see her, thank her for a gift she gave to Tony to give to me," the blonde explained.

"You and uh-" Sharon paused, raising an eyebrow.

Steve felt like he was going to curl in on himself and stay there for hours.

"This is Bucky," he introduced. "Bucky this is Sharon, Peggy is her aunt," he continued.

Sharon's face went stone cold when she caught sight of Bucky, his metal hand an obvious give away as well as his face. She turned her attention back to Steve and blinked twice.

"I see things worked out well for you," she mused.

"They did, actually. Bucky's out of prison and we're in a relationship now," Steve responded.

"Oh I know, you two aren't exactly discreet about it," Sharon muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Steve questioned.

Sharon reached into her bag and pulled out a newspaper and a magazine, holding them out towards Steve. His eyes scanned the front pages, as did Bucky's but he made it look less obvious, his throat tightening as the anxiety grew. On the front pages were clear photographs of himself and Bucky. Their walks through the park with Sebastian, their jogs through the park, their lunches together and of course a few kissing ones were thrown in there as well.

"And we should be concerned why?" Steve asked.

"You know why, Steve," Sharon uttered.

"I'm sorry I don't follow, Sharon," the blonde grunted.

Bucky tried to hold back a smile at how defensive and protective Steve was getting.

"After everything he caused, the violence, the chaos and you're locking lips with him and having him stay at Avengers Tower," Sharon scoffed.

"Are we talking about The Winter Soldier here or Bucky Barnes? Because the only person I appear to be in a relationship with is Bucky Barnes who fought for freedom back in the day," Steve bit back.

And  _yes_ , Bucky really was smiling now, keeping his head low.

"Some of us aren't too willing to forget what happened. You know one day he's going to turn again and he's going to replay what happened all over again," Sharon breathed out.

"Don't you remember how I thought you were just my friendly neighbourly nurse but you were actually hiding your identity as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent? Now I'd say you're being a little hypocritical about Bucky here, because that wasn't him that was causing so much chaos in D.C. If it was him he would have known who I was, he would have remembered me. But he didn't, not until I got through to him," Steve explained.

Sharon looked as if she went to object, but stuffed the articles back in her bag.

"I bet living with Tony Stark is a real joy for Bucky," she spoke, bitterly.

"Actually it is. Because out of all the people in The Avengers, Tony was the first one to step up to the plate and visit Bucky. He knows that Bucky didn't cause what happened to his parents. He knows it was HYDRA and their greatest weapon who sadly had to be my best friend who was no longer in there. You don't know what he endured Sharon. He's told me, I know his pain. Bucky is fine now, and he's never relapsing back as long as I'm around. I hope you have a nice night, we have an important person waiting to see us. Excuse me," Steve spat, pushing Bucky forward as they started walking again.

"You alright Stevie?" Bucky questioned.

"Fine...fine," Steve breathed out, letting his shoulders relax as they walked into the lobby of the facility.

Bucky stopped Steve in his tracks and looked at him with concern, his fingers brushing the blonde's hand.

"Thank you Steve," he whispered.

"For what?" Steve asked.

"For defending me like that. That was-I-" the brunette paused. "I can defend myself but I just froze back then. But you stepped up and told her how it is," he added.

Steve lent forward and peppered kisses on Bucky's forehead, breathing out slowly as he started to calm down.

"I'd defend you no matter what," he mumbled.

His boyfriend smiled and hugged him close, before letting go so Steve could go to the front desk. Bucky looked aimlessly around the room until he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. An elderly woman was sitting on one of the chairs, she looked fairly well but Bucky knew people went to retirement villages for all sorts of reasons.

"Ma'am," he greeted.

"Hello young man," she replied, motioning Bucky over.

The brunette hesitantly went over and knelt down so he was eye level with her, so not to look intimidating.

"You're that fellow that was all over the news aren't you? The one who was seen fighting with Captain America," she spoke, turning her gaze to Steve for a moment as the blonde laughed with the nurse at the front desk.

Bucky nodded slowly.

"That's me," he admitted. "But I'm better now...I did my time, I'm getting more of my memories back day by day," he continued.

He felt the woman's hand rest on Bucky's metal one and he panicked for a moment, until she took his hand and squeezed it tight.

"You're a very brave young man," she commented. "It takes a lot of courage to do what you've done. And I'm sure Steve treats you very nicely," she added.

A blush crept across Bucky's cheeks as he smiled, looking over his shoulder at Steve.

"He does, very much," he replied, turning back again. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Susan," the woman answered.

"Susan, it has been an honour to meet you but I have to go just now, Steve and I are visiting someone. I'll say goodbye to you when I come back," Bucky offered.

"Oh you're a sweetheart," Susan soothed, patting Bucky on the hand with her free hand before letting go.

Bucky stood as he walked back over to Steve who had a smile on his face, his arm coming to rest around Bucky.

"What was that all about?" he questioned, as they began walking down a hallway.

"She just wanted to talk, tell me I'm brave for fighting through all my lost memories and bringing them back," Bucky mused.

"That's sweet," Steve crooned.

They stopped outside a door and Steve knocked on it lightly, before opening it and stepping inside. Bucky followed closely behind, closing the door afterwards as Steve took his hand and walked him to the bed. Peggy was sitting upright, eyes closed but she looked peaceful, her chest slowly rising and falling.

"Peggy," Steve whispered, resting his hand on hers.

Bucky stayed by his side as Peggy slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Steve, a small smile growing on her face.

"Steve," she replied.

"Hey, I thought I'd come and visit you, it's been a while. Wanted to thank you for giving Tony those books for my birthday," Steve issued.

"Oh, you got them? I'm glad. You better take care of them," Peggy warned.

"I will, I promise," Steve answered.

He squeezed Bucky's hand and pulled him forward a little, resting his hand on Bucky's lower back.

"There's someone I want you to meet too," he continued.

Peggy looked Bucky over once or twice, before her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Bucky?" she questioned.

"Hi Peggy," Bucky replied, smiling softly.

"How?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Steve interjected.

"In short, whatever tests Zola did on me, whatever he injected me with in '43, it helped me survive the fall. HYDRA took me in and used me as a weapon. Wiping my memories when I was out of cryostasis for too long," Bucky explained.

"Remember how I told you I was fighting against someone but I didn't know who it was at the time?" Steve queried.

Peggy nodded.

"It was Bucky. But I was determined to get his memory back. So I kept fighting for him. Then he got arrested at The Smithsonian and I didn't see him since. Paid his time in prison and he got released on my birthday. And I guess...overtime, we connected," the blonde mused.

"I always knew there was something between you two," Peggy chuckled. "I'm glad you're better Bucky," she added.

Steve grinned and rubbed Bucky's back comfortingly, feeling the brunette relax against his palm.

"You look tired," Steve commented.

"I am a little. I've just had a visit from Sharon," Peggy answered.

"Yeah, we uh...bumped into her," Steve sighed.

"Didn't go down well did it?" Peggy asked.

The blonde shook his head as Peggy squeezed his hand tight.

"She'll come around," she assured him.

"We'll let you get some sleep. We left it a little late to come and see you. But we'll be here on the weekend, early as can be," Steve replied.

"Alright," Peggy mumbled sleepily. "It was nice to see you both. I hope you have a wonderful life together. I just know you'll both be together for a long time," she continued.

"Thanks Peggy," Bucky chimed.

Steve lifted her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it, before placing it back down and smiling. Peggy started drifting off to sleep again, so Steve guided Bucky back out the room quietly, arm around Bucky's shoulder. Bucky had one last look at Peggy with a smile, before he grabbed the door handle and pulled it along with him as they stepped into the hallway again.

"You ready to go home?" Steve questioned.

Bucky nodded as they wandered back down the way they came.

"I want you to look extra sexy tonight," he commented, drawing a laugh out of Steve.

"I can do that easily," the blonde chided.

"See, so vain," Bucky taunted.

They were just nearing the door when Bucky stopped, pulling away from Steve's grip.

"I forgot to say goodbye to Susan," he murmured.

He turned back and wandered over to where Susan still was, looking as if she had drifted to sleep. Bucky smiled and knelt down again, giving her arm a gentle shake.

"Susan," he spoke.

Steve lent against the door frame and watched Bucky, his mouth quirked up at the corner. Bucky's right hand rested against Susan's but something didn't sit right at all. Bucky rested his fingers on her wrist and felt his heart sink. There wasn't a pulse, there was nothing. Steve straightened up then when he saw Bucky hang his head. His face fell when Bucky let out a cry, his hand covering his face as he held onto this dear old lady's hand. It was there that Steve knew Bucky was no longer an empty shell of a man. Bucky was human again.

* * *

"Well look at you, you look sharp Barnes," Tony called, sauntering into the main room of Bucky and Steve's floor.

Bucky's eyes fell to his crimson red shirt and black pants, a smile crossing his face. He had a black tie sitting around his neck as he turned back to the mirror, pushing back a strand of his hair. Tony stood behind him with a small smile, hands clasped behind his back.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"If you must know, I have a very hot date tonight. And I can't keep him waiting," Bucky replied.

"Steve's finally taking you out on a date huh?" Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, finally. I can't blame him for holding it off. He didn't know if I was ready to be going out on dates in public places like expensive restaurants and all that," Bucky mused.

"He's a lucky man. You better not screw this up. Just remember who you're living with," Tony warned.

The brunette turned around and faced Tony, grabbing the edges of his tie as he sighed deeply.

"The last thing I want is to hurt Steve," he issued.

Tony nodded and grabbed Bucky's tie as he started to fix it for him.

"You looked like you were struggling," he laughed.

"Thanks, it's been a while," Bucky snorted.

"So did you have a good day? Aunt Peggy doing okay?" Tony queried.

"It was good, but...we had a run in with Sharon Carter," the brunette answered.

"Ah," Tony huffed, blowing a raspberry in a childish manner. "Don't listen to anything she says. Did she bring up my mother and my old man?" he questioned.

"She implied it," Bucky admired, shrugging his shoulders. "Can't have everybody like me," he added.

Tony pushed Bucky's tie up and smoothed his hand down it, before grinning at his good work. His eyes fell on Bucky as he rested his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"The only thing you should be thankful for is the people who care for you right now. That's Steve, and us. You don't have to worry about anything else," he soothed.

"Thanks..." Bucky whispered.

"Something else is bothering you," Tony muttered.

"I was talking to an elderly woman named Susan at the retirement home. It was before we went to see Peggy and I said that I would say goodbye to her before I left. I went to say goodbye to her and-" he paused, swallowing the growing lump in his throat.

"She passed didn't she? Just like that?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Bucky choked out, shaking his head as he looked away. "I felt...sad. I know I felt sad about not being around for Steve when he needed me there with him. But this was a different type of sadness," he answered.

"Grief," Tony offered.

Bucky nodded.

"It made me feel human. I only knew her briefly, but y'know, there's some people you instantly connect with and think they're really friendly and kind. She was lovely. Then she was gone and I just-I didn't get to say goodbye," he whispered, closing his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Come here, Jesus Barnes, I can't imagine what that'd be like," Tony said, in a hushed tone, bringing Bucky in for a comforting hug.

The brunette sighed and welcomed the hug gratefully. He'd been doing it a lot lately no matter who gave him a hug. Bucky found it as a source of reassurance and comfort knowing that people cared for him.

"I bought you something," Bucky spoke, parting from Tony as he turned around and picked up a small box and handed it to Tony.

"You bought  _me_  something? Me of all people," he scoffed.

Bucky shrugged sheepishly.

"It's for looking after Steve while I wasn't here. And for fixing my arm and giving me the reassurance that everything was going to be okay," he issued.

Tony opened the box and stared down at a silver flask with engraving on it. There was an engraved picture of himself in his Iron Man suit on one side and and his initials beside it.

"I-" he stopped, glancing back up at Bucky. "I don't know what to say," he added.

"Turn it around," Bucky chuckled, making a turning motion with his finger.

The brunette flipped it around and saw a quote engraved on the back.

"Of all possessions, a friend is the most precious," he read.

"Steve and I sat one night and read all these books from ancient history and I found one on Herodotus and found that quote and let it stick with me. So when I decided to get you a gift I decided to get that engraved on the back. Because I think gaining the friendships that I have over the past few months has made me really appreciate all of you. But mostly you Tony, I admire your selflessness and even though people don't usually see how you really are most of the time. I'm privileged to be someone who has. And...if there's anything you want to talk about you can come and find me and we can talk. You're not alone Tony, you've probably heard that a thousand times, but friends help each other right?" Bucky asked.

Tony nodded as he looked down at the gift again, wiping the palm of his hand over his cheek.

"Thanks Bucky. I appreciate this. Really I do," he choked out, wiping his eyes again.

"Anytime," Bucky replied.

"Now come on, let's get you to the restaurant before you're late," Tony muttered.

"I'm meeting Steve downstairs," Bucky issued.

Tony grinned.

"Steve already left. He wanted to make it special so I offered to take you there so he could meet you there," he mused.

"That little shit," Bucky huffed.

"You need to put money in the swear jar," Tony chided.

"Every time!" Bucky groaned, with a laugh.

"Come on, it's not that far. I know you'd insist on walking but that'll take longer," Tony ushered, tapping Bucky on the back.

"Alright, alright," Bucky grumbled, following Tony to the elevator.

The elevator ride itself was quick as they went all the way down to Tony's workshop where he had his cars. Bucky saw that Steve's Harley was gone and he shook his head with a smile as he opened the passenger side door. Tony slid into the driver's side and pressed the volume button on the stereo a few times, making Bucky raise an eyebrow.

"I have the music really loud when I go driving. Didn't want to scare the crap out of you when I started the car," Tony chuckled.

"Oh," Bucky replied.

Tony started the car, letting it roar to life before he opened the doors and pulled out of the workshop. Bucky was staring out of the window, drumming his fingers on his knee to the music playing through the speakers. He was feeling a little nervous and me didn't know why.  _This was Steve, his Steve, they were going on a date, why was it a big deal?_

"You nervous or something Barnes?" Tony questioned.

"For some reason I am and I know I shouldn't be, because this is Steve and I shouldn't be nervous about going on a date when we do a lot of things together," Bucky answered.

"Are you nervous about being on the date or the aftermath of the date if you know what I mean," the brunette taunted, waggling his eyebrows at Bucky.

"Tony!" he exclaimed. "I-we-" Bucky paused, staring daggers at Tony. "We haven't even had time to-oh god why am I telling  _you_  this!" he yelled.

"Relax buddy, there's no shame in it. Though I never took you for a prude," the brunette mused.

"I-" Bucky faltered. "Y'know what you-" he stopped, jaw clenching as he looked away, trying to stop his cheeks from flushing any redder than they were already. "I'm not a prude, I just don't want to be so forward with Steve in case he doesn't want it or isn't ready," he added.

"With the way he looks at you sometimes, I'm pretty sure he's ready," Tony snorted.

"What do you mean?" Bucky bit back.

Tony frowned as he pulled up to the side of the road and Bucky figured they were there already. He made to move but Tony grabbed his arm and dragged him back, hand firm on Bucky's chest.

"Seriously Bucky are you blind?" he laughed. "He's been giving you the bedroom eyes for just over two weeks now. Y'know when you work out in the gym he's constantly looking you over even when someone else is talking. He accidentally punched me in the face once because he was too busy watching you," he continued.

Bucky choked out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Really though. He keeps giving you that look and you're obviously too oblivious. Wake up Barnes. Make him yours," Tony explained.

"But he already is," Bucky muttered.

"You know what I mean," Tony groaned, rolling his eyes.

The older man let go of Bucky's arm as the brunette opened the car door and stepped outside. He ducked his head back down to look at Tony, fingers tapping on the window.

"Does Banner give you the bedroom eyes?" he joked.

"Get the fuck away from my car and go and enjoy your date you son of a bitch," Tony retorted.

"Oh, that's double in the swear jar," Bucky crowed.

"You're unbelievable," Tony growled.

"I was joking alright! Calm down," Bucky chortled. "See you in the morning, I think Steve and I will be out late," he mused.

"If I don't hear of any hanky panky happening I will bang both your heads together and put you on lockdown for a week," the brunette threatened.

"Now that's just rude. Y'know back in my day we called it makin' whoopie," Bucky commented.

"Well go make whoopie with your boy," the older man replied.

"Goodnight Stark," Bucky sighed, dramatically as he straightened himself up again.

"Goodnight, Barnes," Tony huffed, revving the engine of the Audi.

Bucky closed the door behind him and turned around to face the restaurant. It was exceptionally fancy with a garden type theme to it.  _Steve must have splurged_  Bucky thought. He took a deep breath and smoothed down his tie and shirt as he started to walk to the door. His sleeves were turned up, leaving his arm on show, but after that very afternoon with Steve telling him he didn't have to feel disgusted by it, he felt confident to let it show tonight. The brunette pushed through the doors and gasped as he stepped inside. It looked larger on the inside than it did on the outside, with high ceilings and decorative crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. He looked around at the array of colours on the tables ranging from reds, blacks, blues and whites. It all seemed to work and it was lavish and expensive and Bucky couldn't believe he was there. Long ago he and Steve would have been lucky to get a decent meal out of the little money they had.

There was a band by a set of open doors, the vocalist singing away to some jazzy tune. He turned to see a board that had table numbers set out and reserved signs on some so that people who had booked a table could just go and find their table without any trouble. Himself and Steve were at table ten and that table sat closest to overlook the garden that had a pond, fountain and lanterns hanging off the trees. Bucky turned and started to weave through tables, excusing himself as he did so. As he got closer he saw Steve, talking to a waiter with his genuine kind smile and all. When the waiter left, Steve looked at his watch and then tilted his head up. His smile widened as soon as he caught Bucky's presence, his eyes shining with adoration and love. Bucky stopped in front of Steve, smiling softly as the blonde took his hands and kissed them both.

"You look wonderful," he hummed.

"So do you Stevie, love the shirt," Bucky whispered, glancing down at the navy blue shirt with a black tie.

"Speak for yourself sweetheart," Steve crooned.

His hands came to rest on Bucky's hips, bringing him in close and wrapping his arms loosely around the brunette's waist. He lent forward and kissed Bucky tenderly, feeling his boyfriend relax in his arms, his hands on the blonde's biceps. When he pulled away Bucky's cheeks were flushed, his breath coming out in small pants.

"Little warning next time," he panted, with a small smirk.

"Couldn't resist it," Steve murmured, planting a kiss on Bucky's temple as he let go of him.

They sat down at the table across from each other, a candle burning away in the middle of the table. Steve rested his hand palm side up on the table and Bucky smiled, resting his metal hand on Steve's. The blonde ran his thumb over the metal plating and then laced their fingers together.

"Got you a little something," he whispered.

He pulled out a small blue box and Bucky raised an eyebrow as Steve pushed it over to him. Bucky took the lid off and peeled back the paper that was inside. His eyes widened as he saw two silver bands with a black stripe around them and  _'Till the end of the line'_ engraved on them, heart rate jumping through the roof.

"Steve what is this?" he asked, swallowing thickly, his voice a little shaky.

"Promise rings," Steve answered. "I know it's sudden. But Bucky it has been seventy odd years and our love has basically lasted for decades, we just didn't fully admit it. I got them because I want to promise to you that I'll be by your side, 'till the end of the line. It's your choice if you want one. I won't pressure you. I just think that I could promise you everything in the world and I wouldn't break any of those promises. I love you that much Buck. But if you say no, it's fine. I can keep them for when you're ready," he added.

Bucky's heart was pounding and skipping in his chest, his stomach tying in knots. Nothing felt too soon for him, and he felt like he could promise himself to Steve too. Bucky would openly admit that he'd do anything for Steve and promise to be his shoulder to cry on and his guy to love. The brunette grabbed the ring at the back and looked back at Steve, seeing the glimmer in his eyes and small smile tugging at his mouth. He moved his hand away from Steve's and moved the ring to his metal hand, before sliding it onto his right ring finger.

"Now why on earth would I reject something like that?" he questioned.

Steve's eyes lit up even more as he smiled widely, a tear catching in his eye. Bucky lent forward and wiped it away with his thumb, before grabbing the other ring. He took Steve's right hand and slid it onto his right ring finger, before kissing his hand.

"'Till the end of the line," he soothed.

"'Till the end of the line," Steve choked out, biting down on his lip as he tried to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

"You're such a punk," Bucky sighed.

"I just didn't know how you'd react," Steve replied.

"Cute, real cute," Bucky chuckled.

"Hmm, you're being mean, what did Tony tell you?" Steve asked.

"Nothing at all. We had a nice talk on our way here," Bucky answered.

"I don't believe it," the blonde murmured.

"Well you better," the brunette rebuked.

Bucky was looking back down at the rings, when Steve looked over at the band and gave a small nod to the vocalist who gave him a smile and a nod in return. Steve got to his feet and held out his hand to Bucky, who stared up at him in confusion.

"Dance with me," he spoke.

"It's been a while," Bucky muttered, biting down on his lip.

"I'll help you baby," Steve assured him.

He couldn't say no to that  _damn_  face. Bucky took Steve's hand as he stood up, following Steve to the wooden flooring near the band for people to dance on. Steve's arm wrapped around Bucky, hand resting on his waist, his other hand slowly clasping Bucky's. The brunette smiled slightly and rested his metal arm around Steve's neck. They started to sway as the band started playing, Bucky's smile growing even wider.

_I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight_

_I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night_

_The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade_

Steve drew Bucky in closer, forehead resting on his. If there was one thing in the world he enjoyed doing it was gazing into Bucky's eyes for a long time when given the chance. That chance was now and Steve wasn't going to let it slip away. Bucky's eyes were wide and bright, his smile lighting up like a thousand stars.

_The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming_

_My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?_

_I bring you and I sing you a Moonlight Serenade_

Bucky's head moved to rest on Steve's shoulder, his breath ghosting on his ear.

"You know how to sway a fella' babydoll," he whispered.

The blonde chuckled.

"Doesn't take much with you sweetheart," he replied.

Bucky grinned and glanced at the promise ring on his finger, feeling his heart flip all over again. He breathed a deep sigh and dropped his right hand, bringing his arm around Steve's neck to join the metal one. Steve's arms coiled loosely around his waist, fingers splayed on his lower back.

"You're a natural still Buck," he commented.

"What I wanna' know is, when did you learn to dance?" Bucky questioned.

"Learnt from the best," Steve answered.

"You we're watchin' me huh? Dancin' with all those dames?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, watched every step you were takin'," Steve hummed.

His boyfriend brushed his thumbs on the nape of Steve's neck and pulled back to look at him.

_Let us stray till break of day in love's valley of dreams_

_Just you and I, a summer sky, a heavenly breeze kissin' the trees_

"Jealous much?" he mused.

"Very," Steve murmured, eyes half lidded. "Was jealous of anybody who got to be close to you in more ways than one," he added.

"Steve..." Bucky breathed out, feeling the blonde's hands press on his lower back.

"Bucky..." Steve soothed, in the same hushed tone as Bucky's.

He could see them then, those  _'bedroom eyes'_  that Tony talked about. Bucky let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, feeling Steve's arms tighten around him to bring him that inch closer. His heart was drumming in his chest so loud he could hear it in his ears, drowning out the sounds of the band, the people, who he was sure had their eyes resting on himself and Steve. The blonde dipped his head and gave him a quick kiss, but it meant everything to Bucky. It meant the world. He could feel the warmth of Steve radiating off of him and he knew then and there he had to do something. That tonight was that night for something special. Bucky didn't give a  _damn_  who was looking, he brought Steve down to meet his lips, kissing him with an even deeper passion than before as they still danced in time with the beat and each other. With that kiss he was telling Steve he wanted it, wanted him, in more ways that one. Only him.

_So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night_

_I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight_

_A love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade_

* * *

"I swear I didn't mean to knock you into the fountain! I'm sorry Bucky!" Steve apologised, rushing after Bucky after he'd killed the engine of his Harley.

"Steve, for the last time, it's fine. It was refreshing," Bucky replied.

"But we were on a date!" Steve exclaimed.

Bucky groaned and pressed the button for their floor, leaning against one of the walls. He was starting to feel a little cold now from his damp clothes, but he wasn't angry. If anything it was hilarious and Bucky was howling with laughter when he resurfaced. Yet Steve just stared in blatant shock when he'd realised what he'd done. Bucky made a mental note not to cheekily goose Steve on the ass when they were near fountains, or ponds, or anything with water steeping inside it.

"You think I'm mad at you don't you?" he questioned, arms folded over his chest as he raised an eyebrow at Steve.

The blonde stood with his back hunched, his hands on his knees as he shook his head.

"I'm so careless and stupid," he wavered.

"Steve c'mere for god's sake," Bucky grunted, holding his hand out to his boyfriend.

Steve straightened himself up and wandered over to Bucky, settling into his personal space. It was nearing 11pm when they'd finally made it home and it seemed that everybody else in the tower was asleep. Maybe not Tony, but that was just him on a daily basis. Bucky placed his hands on the small of Steve's back, untucking his shirt from his pants. Steve shuddered when Bucky's fingers lingered on his bare skin, metal fingers gliding up the curve of his back. He took Bucky's lips in his and ran his tongue over the brunette's bottom lip, earning a huff from Bucky who parted his lips to allow Steve better access. Bucky's metal fingers dug into Steve's skin, a gasp slipping from the blonde's mouth, hips pressing Bucky further against the wall. They'd touched and kissed like this before, but for Bucky it felt different, like fire was licking across his skin, and burning him up on the inside. Steve peppered kisses down to his jaw, to his neck, hearing Bucky's breath hitch when he kissed over a certain part. The blonde smirked and parted his lips, before biting down, a grunt leaving Bucky's throat, his teeth biting down into his lower lip.

"S-teve," he grumbled, bringing his hands to the front and pushing lightly on Steve's torso.

"You were offering," Steve teased, pecking his lips on Bucky's, before stepping away.

Bucky huffed and pushed himself off the wall as the elevator opened to their floor. He sauntered out and made his course for the bedroom, until an arm encircled his waist from behind, dragging him back against Steve's broad chest.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Steve purred, nuzzling into Bucky's neck.

"The shower," Bucky answered.

"Don't be long," Steve whispered, giving Bucky's ear a small nip.

The brunette shivered and moved away from Steve, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked down the hallway. Steve was watching him, hands resting lazily on his hips as Bucky peeled his damp shirt off, throwing it into the laundry. The blonde's eyes travelled down Bucky's bare back, taking in the curves and the ripples of muscles that moved as he walked. Bucky knew he was watching, he could feel his eyes burning into his skull. He stopped by the door, palm resting on it to push it open, until he looked back down the hallway.

Steve's eyes were still on him, those intense, lustful bedroom eyes, and  _fuck_  if it didn't stir something in the pit of Bucky's stomach then he was clearly he had been blind the whole time. He swallowed heavily before retreating into the room, working on his belt as it clattered to the floor. Steve's footsteps were heavy on the floor in the kitchen, and Bucky could hear the fridge door opening so he knew he'd be okay to go and have his shower for the time being. He stripped out of the rest of his clothing, throwing them all to the side to go into the laundry, save for his shoes.

The shower was big, big enough for two, himself and Steve often found themselves in there when Steve came home from missions. Bucky would wash lotions over him, knead his tense muscles and kiss every fading bruise that was healing on his skin. His vision whitened out for a moment at the thought of it going further than that as Bucky staggered into the shower, hands trembling as he turned the taps on. When the warm water hit him he sighed and rested his hands on the shower wall, hanging his head and closing his eyes. He could still feel Steve's lips on his skin and it only made him shudder again as he grabbed for the shower wash.

They all had some sort of fragrance to them and Bucky remembered the first time he shared a shower with Steve and saw all the bottles up on the shelf, finding it amusing and laughing for a good ten minutes until Steve shut him up with a kiss. But now he liked how they smelt, they smelt better on Steve but Bucky was always  _'borrowing'_  some. He lathered it on his skin, soaping up his body before washing it under the spray. He'd only wanted to have a quick shower, just to warm up after his spontaneous fall into the fountain, hands reaching out to turn the taps off again.

"God damn teasing, sexy boyfriend," he huffed, to himself, shaking his head as he stepped out.

Bucky grabbed a towel and gave himself a quick dry, before wrapping the towel low on his waist. He grabbed a smaller towel and ruffled it in his hair, drying it as much as possible so droplets weren't dropping everywhere when he went to lie down in bed. His metal hand came to rest on the small of his back as he groaned slightly, throwing the towel to the side. The brunette opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes immediately falling on the bed. There was soft music playing in the background, the lights dimmed and the curtains drawn. Steve was lying under the sheets on his stomach, the sheets settled just below his waist, underwear peeping just above them. Bucky rested his hands on his hips, eyes trailing up the curve of Steve's back, before he settled on the blonde's face. He was reading and he had his glasses on that Bucky was supposed to find absolutely dorky. But Steve just looked... _breathtaking._

"Tell me how those glasses can make you look both dorky and sexy," he spoke, drawing Steve's attention away from the book.

Steve smirked, his eyes looking Bucky up and down as he closed the book with a light  _'slap'_  when the pages fell together. He slowly dragged the glasses off his face and Bucky could have sworn he was doing it on purpose.  _Fucker_  he thought.

"I don't know, you tell me how you look so sexy in a towel," Steve retorted.

 _This bastard!_  Bucky thought, rolling his eyes at Steve.

"Nice shower?" he asked.

"It was, still can't get over how good the water pressure is," Bucky replied.

The blonde snorted and pulled the sheet down, tapping his hand on the empty space, a small smile on his face.

"Come to bed," he hummed.

Bucky sauntered over to the bed, purposely putting a sway into his stride, watching as Steve's tongue darted out to run across his bottom lip.  _Payback_ he thought. The brunette settled down on the bed, rolling onto his stomach. He groaned and dropped his face into the pillow, feeling his back twinge again.

"You alright sweetheart?" Steve questioned.

"I think I might have hurt my back a little from falling into that fountain," Bucky signed, words slightly muffled.

"Now I just feel even worse. Just relax, I'll make you feel better," the blonde soothed.

His boyfriend hummed and turned his head to the left as Steve shifted closer, placing himself between Bucky's legs. He rested his hands on Bucky's back and started to rub his hands down the tightened muscles, kneading into them at a slow pace. Bucky closed his eyes and sighed softly, losing himself in the sensation of Steve's fingers working into his tense muscles. Steve lent down and started dropping kisses down Bucky's back, right in the curve of his spine, before moving back up and just brushing his lips against the brunette's skin.

"Steve," Bucky whispered, shifting his hips slightly.

Steve grinned and ran his hands done to Bucky's ankles, smoothing them up the backs of his legs, his thighs and just under his towel. Bucky responded with a hushed gasp, body shuddering slightly as he lent up on his elbows. The blonde towered over Bucky again, his head tilted to look at Bucky, seeing the flushed look on his face. He kneaded his hands into the backs of Bucky's thighs, drawing out a breathless moan as Bucky hung his head.

"Been a long time baby," Steve breathed out, pressing a kiss to Bucky's temple.

"Mm," Bucky muttered, eyes half lidded and lips parted.

"Been waitin' for you to notice," the blonde purred.

His knees were planted on either side of Bucky's waist now as he rolled his hips down, eliciting another gasp from the brunette. Bucky could feel how hard Steve was getting and it only set him off as he bit down on his lip.

"God Steve," he murmured.

Steve's hands caressed down his ribs to his waist, rubbing small circles as he kissed the hollow between Bucky's shoulder blades. Bucky keened and let his head fall back, his mouth open and eyes pooling with black. He didn't want to hold back now, all those times they danced around the thought of it, all those times it looked like it would go further but didn't, Bucky was going to let Steve know he wanted it.

"Buck," Steve mumbled, pushing the brunette's hair back behind his ear.

"Yeah?" Bucky choked out, swallowing back the groan in his throat as Steve massaged his thumbs into Bucky's lower back.

"I need you to be sure you want to go through with this," Steve answered.

"Steve, I love you, there's nothing I wouldn't be okay to go through with," Bucky replied.

"Lift your hips for me sugar," the blonde whispered.

Bucky lifted his hips a little as Steve loosened the towel and pulled it out from under him. Steve pushed Bucky back down to the bed, trailing his fingers down Bucky's spine, before splaying his hands out on the firm muscles of the brunette's ass. He grasped them softly and Bucky moaned, pushing back into Steve's hands, fingers curling into the bedsheets. Steve slid down and pressed a kiss to each cheek, earning a tremble from Bucky as he smirked and crawled back up to lean over him.

"Stevie," Bucky whimpered, moving to turn over.

The blonde stopped him, tenderly resting his hand on Bucky's back.

"Stay there sweetheart," he crooned, lips finding Bucky's neck.

He tilted his head to allow Steve better access, eyes fluttering closed as Steve littered Bucky's neck with open mouthed kisses, breathing hotly on the skin afterwards. His right hand ran up Bucky's leg, before he pushed the brunette's hip, bringing him up as he pressed in close. Bucky shivered, hands on either side of his pillow as Steve's hands slid down his arms and clasped his hands at the end. Steve rutted against Bucky's bare ass, making Bucky whimper again, teeth dragging over his earlobe.

"Christ," Bucky hissed.

Steve trailed his hands back up Bucky's arms, running them under his chest, thumbs grazing his nipples. Bucky groaned as his head hit Steve's shoulder, mouth falling open.

"Gonna' run my hands all over you Buck. Haven't touched you this much before huh? We're usually clothed. You feel so nice," the blonde hummed.

"Please," the brunette begged.

His legs quaked when Steve rested his hands on his hips, one hand running under him. He ran the palm of his hand up the underside of Bucky's cock, before wrapping his fingers around it, bringing his hand back down in a firm stroke. Bucky moaned loudly, hips jerking forward as Steve breathed a sigh into his ear. It was everything Bucky thought it would be, Steve being gentle and taking time to appreciate every part of him. Steve disappeared for a moment, leaving Bucky on all fours, head hanging as his chest heaved. His skin was burning and he could feel the mark on his neck that Steve had left, knowing it would most likely heal in a few minutes, maybe hours. He was about to speak again until he felt Steve's hand on his back again, slowly pushing him back down. He'd placed a pillow under where Bucky's hips were, inclining the brunette's hips slightly. Bucky just bit down on his lip and shut his eyes, fingers grasping the pillow under his chest. The snap of a lid caught Bucky's dazed attention, his head turning to look over his shoulder. Steve was bowing over him again, tongue running from Bucky's lower back all the way to the nape of his neck. Bucky grunted from his throat, hips rolling to get friction off the pillow under him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a bottle of lube fall to bed, before the scent of vanilla hit his nose.

"Fuck," he growled, covering his face with his hands before running them through his hair.

Steve tilted Bucky's head up and kissed him sweetly, his free hand caressing Bucky's side.

"Love you," he breathed.

A strangled cry echoed in the room as Bucky clamped his hand over his mouth, metal hand digging into his pillow. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes as he felt his lower body tremble with the sensation of Steve gently easing his finger inside. Steve took Bucky's hand and moved it away from his mouth, kissing along the knuckles.

"You can be as loud as you want Bucky," he hummed.

"But-" Bucky paused, closing his eyes. "I can't," he wavered.

"You can," Steve soothed. "Got the floor soundproofed as a birthday present," he added.

Bucky let out a broken laugh, before keening when Steve pressed in deeper. A second finger joined the first and Bucky rocked back into the touch, gasping softly and biting his lip. Steve stroked his fingers back and forth gently, curling them at all the right moments to break Bucky apart and draw out the noises he was starting to enjoy.

"Steve," he moaned.

"Feel good? Gotta' tell me baby, wanna' make you feel good," Steve murmured.

"It's good, god Steve it's good. But I- _ah_ -I need more," he pleaded.

"You sure?" the blonde asked.

"Yes Steve yes. Please, I love you...need you," he purred.

Steve was pushing in a third and Bucky growled so deep in his throat that Steve's entire body shuddered, sending the vibrations up Bucky's spine. His metal hand gripped the headboard, arm whirring as the wood groaned under the pressure.

"Steve c'mon," he groaned, tilting his head back.

"What sweetheart? Tell me," Steve replied.

"Want you to f- _ungh!_ " he grunted, feeling Steve's fingers lightly brush his prostate.

"I didn't catch that," Steve teased.

Bucky was panting with want as he turned his head to look at Steve who was hanging over him, mouth curved into a smirk. His cheeks were flushed and it seemed to spread down to his chest and Steve let out a content noise, pressing his cheek to Bucky's own.

"Want you to fuck me," the brunette hissed, voice hoarse and almost animalistic.

"I can do that," the blonde whispered, kissing away a tear that escaped Bucky's eye.

The loss of Steve's fingers drew Bucky back down to the bed, one arm cradled under his chest, the metal arm resting in front of him. He buried his face into the pillow, letting out a deep breath. The bed dipped and Bucky knew Steve was back again, mostly likely without the underwear he was wearing. Bucky brought his head up and peaked over his shoulder, breath hitching sharply. He'd known that Steve was well endowed, but he'd never actually taken the time to  _look_ at him below the belt, not even in their showers. Bucky huffed out his nose, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed with lust.

"See something you like?" Steve questioned, voice sounding thicker like whipped cream.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_  Bucky chanted to himself.

"S-sorry I-" he stopped, turning his head back to stare at the headboard, heart leaping in his chest.

Steve hummed low in his throat, grinning as he took Bucky's chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting his head up. Bucky stared up at Steve's dilated, blackened eyes, opening his mouth to speak, only to have Steve quieten him with a deep kiss. The brunette moaned into the kiss, tongue gliding across Steve's, sending a spark up his spine when Steve did it in return, yet slower and sensually.

"You're allowed to look. I'm all yours," the blonde muttered, gently biting on Bucky's lower lip.

"Baby..." Bucky sighed, eyelids dipping as he inclined his head to bare his neck.

Steve's strong yet soft hand rested firmly on Bucky's right hip, fingers squeezing gently. His lips trailed up Bucky's neck, breath ghosting over his jaw as he pushed forward. Bucky moaned wantonly, fingers digging into the sheets, lips parted. Steve was moving slow, hand rubbing Bucky's hip and lips teasing his flushed skin between his teeth.

" _Oh, oh, oh,_ " Bucky chanted, breathing in sharply.

"Good?" Steve murmured.

Bucky smiled before his face contorted into a pleasured expression again.

"Amazing," he answered.

Steve suddenly let out a moan of his own, right next to Bucky's ear as he bottomed out. Bucky let out a choked grunt, his body singing to him, vision blurring slightly. He felt so full and his body was aching for Steve to start moving. The blonde slid back, chest running over Bucky's back, before he rocked forward again, groaning in Bucky's ear.

"Stevie," Bucky wavered.

"Bucky," Steve growled, jerking his hips sharply.

"Oh god- _nngh_ -Steve," the brunette gasped, voice rising a pitch.

His eyes fell closed as Steve started a gentle rhythm, hitting all the right spots inside Bucky, reducing him to soft moans and groans. He snaked his hand under Bucky, twisting his body just a little to wrap his hand around the brunette's cock again, thumb brushing over the pre-cum and dragging it down with his hand. Bucky trembled and threw his head back against Steve's shoulder, chest heaving at each roll of Steve's hips.

"You can go- _ah_ -a little faster," he huffed out.

"Whatever you want sweetheart," Steve crowed.

He pushed Bucky back down, flat on his stomach, mouthing at his neck as Bucky stared straight ahead. Bucky couldn't help the sob that left his mouth when Steve started to rock his hips faster, pressing Bucky further down onto the mattress. His cock was rubbing off the pillow under his hips, as well as against his stomach and Bucky moaned loudly in response. Steve was letting out shaky pants, his fingers dragging down Bucky's right side, before gripping his hip.

"Oh- _mm_ -Steve yes. There, just there. Oh fuck,  _fuck,_ " Bucky breathed out.

"Love your fuckin' filthy mouth when you curse, love how your body is responding," Steve grunted, sucking a new bruise just under the brunette's jaw.

His lover keened and buried his face in the pillow again, hips rutting forwards and backwards at each push and pull of the blonde's thrusts. Steve's left hand slowly moved up Bucky's metal arm, stopping over his hand as he entwined their fingers.

"I love you so much," he moaned, bringing his lips up to linger over Bucky's. "Loved you for so long Buck and I can show you just how much right here, right now.  _Fuck,_ " he whispered.

"Steve- _ah_ - _ha_ -fuck. I love you, god I love you so much too," Bucky cried, fresh tears welling in his eyes. "Make me yours, please, make me yours," he begged.

Steve shuddered out a sob, grasping Bucky's hand tighter as he picked up the pace.

"You've always been mine," he replied, bringing his right hand up to rest on Bucky's chest, over his heart.

Bucky sobbed and rested his hand over Steve's, shutting his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was so close he could feel the fire in the pit of his stomach growing and growing.

"Steve m'so close," he moaned weakly.

"Come on baby, come on," Steve encouraged.

His face was resting on Bucky's shoulder as he continued to push his body further and further to his release and Bucky's as well. The brunette's metal arm twisted around as he grasped Steve's left cheek, adding more weight at each thrust.

"Oh god," he choked.

"Just a little more sweetheart, I've got you," Steve soothed.

They were reduced to moans, grunts and gasps, their frequency only heightening as Steve felt the pooling sensation in his stomach. He could only pick up his pace again, thrusting harder as Bucky's body started to quake.

"Yes, yes, yes," he grunted. "Fuck, oh god. Steve, god. Stevie!" he shouted, eyes rolling.

"Bucky," Steve hissed.

The noises he made sent Steve over the edge as he yelled against Bucky's shoulder, hips faltering until they came to a stop. He was pressed tightly against the brunette, arm wrapped around Bucky's waist, panting heavily into his hair. Bucky's body gave small convulses as the aftershock of it all darted through him. Steve shut his eyes and tried to catch his breath, comforting Bucky with light kisses to his cheek while rubbing small circles on his torso. He shifted but Bucky still kept his hand firmly on Steve's lower back, keeping Steve in place.

"No," he breathed. "Not yet," he added.

"Jesus Buck," Steve sighed, his mouth curving into a smile.

Bucky turned his head and Steve lent down to press a kiss to his lips, making that soft little  _'smack'_ noise whenever they pulled away. His boyfriend's hand finally moved and Steve shifted back, hearing Bucky's small hushed sigh as he turned to grab the towel that Bucky had after his shower. He cleaned Bucky up, running his hands down him soothingly, bringing out little hums from the brunette.

"JARVIS lights," he mumbled, reaching down to grab the bedsheets.

He shoved the pillow from Bucky's hips off the bed and pulled his pillow over to rest his head on. Bucky shifted into the curve of Steve's body, feeling his lover's arm wrap tightly around him. The brunette's fingers caressed Steve's hand as he hummed softly and felt Steve's chin on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, running his hand up and down Bucky's side.

"I'm fantastic," Bucky crooned, lifting Steve's hand up to kissed each knuckle and admire the promise ring on his ring finger. "We gotta' do that again," he

"Mm, how can I say no to that?" Steve chuckled.

"In the shower," the brunette muttered sleepily.

"God stop it," the blonde huffed.

"What's the matter Stevie, ready for round two already?" Bucky asked, wiggling his hips a little.

Steve breathed in sharply, fingers grasping Bucky's hip.

"Stop," he grumbled, nuzzling his face into Bucky's neck.

Bucky laughed softly and turned his body around to face Steve, entwining their legs together. Steve stroked his hand down Bucky's cheek, brushing away stray tears and resting his forehead against the brunette's.

"Love you Buck," he murmured.

"Love you too Stevie," Bucky replied.

He tilted his head and met Steve's lips, giving him a lazy kiss, fingers carding through Steve's hair. When he pulled away he let his head fall to Steve's chest, arm wrapping around Steve's shoulder.

"Goodnight sweetheart," the blonde whispered.

"Goodnight babydoll," Bucky hummed.

The lights started to dim and Bucky yawned, bringing Steve in closer, his breathing slowing as he started to drift to sleep. Steve stayed awake for a little longer, catching the moonlight on Bucky's face, the corner of his mouth curved into a smile. He felt his heart swell and his eyes brim with tears, planting a kiss on Bucky's forehead. After all these years, he finally had Bucky back. Steve couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

The following morning, Steve and Bucky couldn't exactly keep their hands off each other. Everyone cooked breakfast on certain days and on Sundays it was Bucky and Steve's duty. That also gave them the right to pick the music that played, so of course they sifted through the list JARVIS gave them, before realising half of it was Tony's. Steve opened up his account on Youtube and went into his playlists where he had a list of music by Parov Stelar that Natasha had told him about. So by then Steve and Bucky were dancing around in the kitchen to electro swing music. Bucky brought himself in close to Steve, his arm wrapping around the blonde's waist as he smiled up at him and swayed back out. Steve smirked and grabbed Bucky's wrist, pulling him back in and pressing him flush against his chest, making Bucky chuckle as he lent up to kiss Steve. Tony was nursing a mug of coffee along with Sam, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor, Sebastian at his feet. Sebastian was worn out from his morning jog with Sam and Tony since they looked after him last night, so now he was simply resting.

"They seem rather chipper from what I heard in the elevator last night," Tony spoke.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"Something about Steve being sorry for knocking Bucky into a fountain or something," Tony replied.

Clint chose the wrong time to take a sip of coffee, the liquid spraying out of his mouth as he started laughing. Natasha kicked him under the table and he groaned, nursing his sore leg while staring daggers at her. Their attention turned to Steve and Bucky as Steve was flipping over a pancake, while Bucky crept up on him. Tony raised an eyebrow when Bucky pinched Steve on the ass, making Steve jump as he turned around and practically  _fucking_  giggled at his boyfriend.

"They did it," Tony mused. "They fondued," he added.

That caught the attention of Steve and Bucky as they turned around to look at Tony, Bucky pressed up against Steve's back.

"No Tony, what did I say it was," Bucky muttered.

Tony sneered.

"Oh you made whoopie, that's right," he taunted.

Steve blushed and scowled at Bucky.

"So that's what you talked about before we met for our date?" he huffed.

"Nothing detailed honey I promise," Bucky whispered, nuzzling Steve's neck.

"You're both grossly affectionate, I'm looking away now," Tony gagged, spinning in his seat again.

Bucky chuckled and scooped the pancake out of the frying pan, placing it onto the stack that they had made. Steve rested his hands on the small of Bucky's back, brushing his fingers just above his waistband.

"Last night was perfect," he hummed.

"You're tellin' me, I'm looking forward to our shower after breakfast," Bucky whispered, trailing his fingers up the nape of Steve's neck.

"You better be, just wait 'till I go to town with you," Steve purred.

Groans emitted from over at the table and Bucky rested his hand on Steve's chest with wide eyes.

"Steve, not in front of the children," he gasped.

Steve snorted and kissed Bucky's nose, before turning back to grab the plate of pancakes. Tony turned back around when he was sure there was nothing bad happening in his kitchen.

"So which one is Mom and which one is Dad?" he questioned.

"Oh Bucky is definitely Mom," Steve laughed, wandering over to the table.

"Hey! Watch it asshole," Bucky growled, pointing his finger at Steve.

"Steve doesn't like those words," Natasha chimed.

"Bite me Romanov," Steve jeered.

"Don't test me," Natasha muttered.

"Please, should have heard Stevie last night," the brunette hummed.

"Bucky!" Steve snapped, sitting down at the table.

"He dropped the f-bomb twice," Bucky continued.

Tony gasped dramatically.

"Captain, I am disappointed," he scolded.

"Please you'd still adore your dear Captain anyway," Steve taunted.

"You caught me, so once you're done with Barnes you should come meet me in my room, I'll show you a good time," Tony murmured, winking at Steve with a smirk.

Clint, Sam and Natasha tried to hide their laughter as Bucky whipped around from where he was standing at the fridge.

"The fuck did you just say Stark!" he yelled.

Tony tilted his head with a grin, tapping his fingers on his mug.

"Just organising a little whoopie with Steve that's all," he answered.

"You can fucking back off or I'll fucking break everything you own," Bucky threatened.

Steve started laughing, hand slapping on the table as he threw his head back. Bucky scowled at him and then at everyone else who either had trembling shoulders or were making spluttering noises, mouths covered by their hands,

"You did that on purpose!" he accused.

"Money in the swear jar Barnes, cough it up," Tony answered.

"I hate all of you," Bucky grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw, look at that face," Steve crooned, beaming at Bucky

"Don't you just want to pinch his cheeks and cuddle him in a blanket," Sam commented.

Bucky grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sighed, shutting it roughly. Steve looked over at Bucky and raised an eyebrow as the brunette shook his head, waving him off.

"Dig in everyone, we've got a big day of fun planned," he issued, before standing up.

He wandered back over to the kitchen where Bucky was leaning against the counter. His eyes were laced with concern as Bucky looked up at him.

"Bucky what's wrong, did I do something to upset you?" he questioned.

"No, no you didn't, just having one of my off days. Was happy just before, but now I'm just-" Bucky paused, shaking his head.

"It's alright Buck, you're okay," Steve soothed.

His hands sat on Bucky's waist as he held him close and kissed his temple.

"I got you baby, always got you," he added.

Bucky's head fell against Steve's chest, arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Don't wanna' lose you Stevie," he whispered, breathing shakily.

"Is that what you were dreaming about this morning? Could feel you jolting in your sleep," Steve replied.

Bucky nodded and nestled his face into the crook of Steve's neck.

"They finished you off because I couldn't. Couldn't stop cryin' and screamin' as I held onto your lifeless body," he choked out.

"Hey," Steve mumbled, pushing Bucky back to cup his face. "Not gonna' happen. You're stuck with me," he muttered.

"Promise?" the brunette breathed out.

"Promise," Steve mused.

They embraced again and Steve breathed a deep sigh of relief because the last time they talked about this Bucky was trying to fight him. He didn't want to have the team see that unfold and he didn't want Bucky to go through all that stress again. It was a time that Steve thought he was losing Bucky all over again. That was the first argument that he said he had with Bucky, he knew he could handle it on his own and didn't need to tell the team about it.

"We'll get breakfast later," the blonde spoke, tugging lightly on Bucky's hand. "Let me remind you how much I promise to stay by your side. We've got twenty minutes," he added, earning a small smile from Bucky.

Steve simply gave Tony a reassuring nod to let him know things were okay.

"Come with me," he whispered, kissing Bucky's cheek lightly.

And Bucky followed, because he'd follow Steve anywhere. He'd follow him to the ends of the Earth if he had to. He'd follow Steve 'till the end of the line, just like they promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is going to step up a level from the promise rings if you know what I mean. And it'll be a Christmas chapter! I'm hoping to end it on a wonderful ending.


	14. Sweet Silver Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to be at home with Bucky for Christmas, no matter what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Hey You. It took me a while to write this last chapter because I kept having to stop and take a breather. You could say it was a little overwhelming. There's a fair bit of angst and emotion in this, lots of crying, and I mean lots. I decided to add in some more smut 'cause hey, it just happened. And then it's finished by a very emotional Christmas scene. Translations at the end.

**November 26th 2015**

“Sebastian! Come here right now!” Bucky called.

The clink of the tags on Sebastian’s collar echoed through the room as Bucky stood by the kitchen counter with his hands on his hips. It’d been just over two months, nearly three since Steve and Bucky’s first date. They hadn’t been on one since then because the team were working their asses off with saving the world and all that kind of superhero stuff. Bucky still wasn’t cleared of possible relapses after suffering from one just over a month ago. The memory was still tainted in his mind and Bucky still found it hard to look at Tony and accept hugs from him like he used to.

_Tony was working on his arm when it happened. He’d turned to grab something else from his box of tools when a trigger went off in Bucky’s head. His entire body tensed as he clenched his fist, whipping his head to the right, before looking straight ahead again._

_“Target acquired,” he muttered, almost robotically._

_“Wha-gah!” Tony shouted, hands flying up to Bucky’s wrist._

_Bucky surged out of the chair and dragged Tony to the nearest wall, slamming him against the wall. Tony winced as he clawed at Bucky’s metal arm, letting out sharp gasps for air._

_“Bucky,” he choked out._

_“Who the hell is Bucky?” the brunette snarled._

_Tony yelped as Bucky’s grip tightened on his throat, his hands fumbling to reach into his pocket. He swung his arm up and jammed a device between some plating on Bucky’s arm, hearing and seeing sparks circulate up the arm. The arm disengaged as Tony dropped to the floor, before staggering to his feet. All he could do was run because he knew Steve and the others were elsewhere in the tower and they’d specifically said if Bucky acted out they had to run. Tony could hear Bucky close behind him as panic started to set in. Hydra must have programmed it into Bucky’s brain to eliminate him once the time was right, just like his parents. The fear that coursed through Tony then was more than he’d ever imagined in his life._

_“Steve! Steve!” he yelled, voice hoarse as he rubbed his throat._

_“Up here!” Steve called back._

_Shit the word, what’s the word for Bucky’s relapses? he thought._

_“Code Winter Steve! Code Winter!” he exclaimed._

_There was a crash and then raised voices as Tony staggered up to the main floor._

_“Get back alright! Get back!” Steve ordered._

_Tony’s heart was pounding in his chest as he reached the floor, seeing Steve at the opening of the hallway, Natasha, Thor, Sam, Bruce and Clint behind him, Sebastian held close by Clint’s side. He was barking like mad, sensing danger as Tony ran straight for Steve. The blonde grabbed Tony’s arm and dragged him in close to his chest, before turning around and urging him towards the others. Steve hooked his arm through the straps on his shield as the loud thumping footsteps of Bucky’s combat boots sounded on the stairs. He shielded the others away from Bucky as the brunette stopped at the top of the stairs. His hair was hanging slightly over his face, his chest heaving and hands clenched into fists. Bucky craned his neck and looked directly at Tony, his eyes dark and distant._

_“Target acquired,” he spat._

_“нет, нет!” Steve warned, stepping forward, holding his hand out in front of him._

_It became apparent to him on Bucky’s first relapse that he had to learn some basic Russian incase nothing else got through to Bucky. The brunette’s attention turned to Steve, his eyes scanning the blonde up and down._

_“Captain America, born July 4th 1918, mission report: target is still alive, eliminate target immediately,” Bucky uttered._

_Times like these scared Steve because Bucky sounded strange when he spoke. He sounded like a drone waiting to be programmed with daily tasks and duties. It made Steve’s skin crawl and he couldn’t believe Hydra had once reduced Bucky to all of this everyday._

_“Steve,” Clint spoke._

_“Shh, shh,” Steve whispered, pressing his finger to his lips as he moved away from all of them. “Bucky,” he continued, stepping a little closer. “Bucky listen to me, I know you’re in there. Come back to me sweetheart, come back, you’re not with them anymore,” he soothed._

_Bucky’s eyes darted to the floor, then back to Steve, his face softening from that hard stare. He stared at Steve as the blonde held up his hand as a sign of letting Bucky know that he was good._

_“Bucky, come on, take my hand,” Steve encouraged._

_Suddenly, Bucky flinched as he let out a scream and lunged at Steve. Sebastian started growling and barking viciously as the team fled down the hall to safety. Steve dodged Bucky’s attack as his metal arm came down on his shield, the clanging noise echoing throughout the floor. He shoved Bucky back, sending him toppling over the table, smashing a glass bowl along the way. Steve hated having to fight back with Bucky but it was the only way he was going to prevent himself from being killed. Bucky lunged for him again as Steve fell back, hitting the ground hard. He pressed all the weight he could back up on Bucky to keep him away, his breathing ragged and eyes swimming with anger. Not at Bucky, more so at Hydra for getting Bucky into this mess._

_“Stop fighting me Bucky! You’re at home!” he snapped._

_“I don’t have a home!” Bucky growled, slamming his fists down on Steve’s shield._

_Steve lifted his leg and kicked Bucky back before jumping to his feet. Bucky was growing tenser as each minute ticked by. His chest was heaving erratically as he stared Steve down, his metal arm sparking every once in a while. Steve knew then that Tony had jammed something in it and even though Bucky was still fighting with it, it was going to give out sooner rather than later._

_“Stop Bucky, baby, it’s me, it’s Steve. You’re home, you’re here with me. I love you,” he whispered. “Bucky we’re together, look,” he added, showing Bucky the promise ring. “Our promise rings, you have one too,” he mused._

_Bucky looked down, before lifting his hands up as he saw the ring on his finger. He frowned and then blinked, staring intently at the ring in what looked like confusion._

_“We promised ourselves to each other Bucky. R-remember last night, don’t you remember last night? The bath with rose petals, the massage I gave you, the champagne, anything? Not even my name? My name you were whispering so sweetly against my lips. Bucky please come back,” Steve pleaded._

_He took cautious steps towards his boyfriend, hand held out again, his eyes locked on Bucky’s. The brunette watched him, reeling back a little, only to have Steve continue to come forward._

_“Bucky,” he mumbled._

_“Hail Hydra,” Bucky snarled._

_Steve slammed his shield forward, clocking Bucky in the face as the brunette cried out, falling to the floor in a heap._

_“Tout va bien se passer,” he wavered, lower his shield slightly. “Tout va bien se passer,” he repeated._

_Bucky shifted as Steve saw blood running out from the brunette’s nose, his hand coming up to press against it. He pulled his hand back and looked at the red colour stained on his metal hand. Steve’s eyes welled with tears as he dropped his shield, hearing it clatter on the marble floor._

_“Calmez-vous, Bucky, calmez-vous,” he breathed out, hands out in front of him._

_Whenever Bucky wouldn’t stop attacking, Steve had to end up hurting Bucky to get him to stop, as well as whispering in French. It got through to Bucky most times and Steve tried so hard to say it as calmly as he could without breaking down._

_“Baby,” he murmured._

_His boyfriend lifted his head, his hand still covering his nose, eyes watering slightly. Steve could see the tears pooling in Bucky’s eyes and it always broke his heart._

_“Stevie…” he sobbed._

_“Hey…hey Bucky, it’s alright,” he replied._

_He knelt down in front of Bucky, his hand coming up to stroke some of Bucky’s hair behind his ear. Bucky burst into hysterical sobbing, body shaking as he fell forward and cried into Steve’s chest. His hand was still covering his nose and it hurt to cry and breath, but he knew it’d heal. Steve’s arms embraced him as he pulled Bucky into his lap, carding his fingers through the brunette’s hair._

_“I’ve got you sweetheart, I’m here, it’s okay,” he assured him._

_“D-did I hurt anyone?” he asked._

_“You might have given Tony a hell of a bruise on his neck,” Steve answered._

_“Oh god,” Bucky choked, hitting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he cried, taking in sharp inhales of air._

_“Shh, Bucky, you’re gonna’ be okay…promise. I’m with you ‘till the end of the line remember,” Steve sighed, in relief._

It still shook Bucky up now and again. The last thing he wanted was to lose everyone’s trust, and worst of all, lose Steve. Sebastian came running down the hallway, before skidding to a stop, tail tucked in between his legs. Bucky help up a shirt that was slightly torn, and it just happened to be one of Steve’s favourite shirts.

“Was this you? We get you all the toys in the world for a dog, but you decided to wreck one of Steve’s shirts,” Bucky huffed.

Sebastian lay down on the floor and started giving Bucky the biggest puppy dog face in the world. The brunette raised an eyebrow, before setting the shirt down with a sigh.

“You’re the biggest sap, c'mere,” he murmured, holding his hands out to the canine.

Over the past few months Sebastian had become Bucky’s best friend when Steve was on missions. Whenever Bucky had the occasional nightmare, which seemed to be less frequent, Sebastian would nudge Bucky’s arm up and nestle into his side. During his panic attacks, Sebastian was there to sit on his lap while Bucky cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. Sebastian kept Bucky sane when Steve wasn’t able to, their bond was strong even when Sebastian was a birthday present for Steve. Not that Steve minded, because at least he could rest easy knowing Bucky was getting comfort.

“Sebastian come on buddy,” Bucky soothed.

The canine cautiously walked over to Bucky, before nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s chin. A laugh left Bucky’s mouth as he hugged Sebastian and sat him in his lap. Sebastian was probably getting a little too big to sit in people’s laps now, so Bucky sought the opportunities before it’d be too late to.

“Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers and the others have arrived back from their meeting,” Jarvis spoke.

“Oh, hear that Sebastian, daddy’s home and he’s going to see that big rip in his shirt and be very annoyed with you,” Bucky chuckled, picking Sebastian up as he got to his feet.

Sebastian let out a small huff, wriggling in Bucky’s arms before he was placed down by the elevator. The sudden sound of raised voices in the elevator caused Bucky to frown, hands resting back on his hips.

“This is ridiculous!” Steve yelled.

“Steve, we know, but this is important,” Natasha replied.

“But why how of all times! This isn’t fair!” Steve snapped.

When the doors opened, Bucky was met by a furious looking Steve, a distressed Natasha, a confused Thor and worn out Clint, Tony, Sam and Bruce. He raised an eyebrow as Steve stormed out of the elevator, throwing his shield carelessly to the side. Bucky stared at Natasha who simply shook her head and rested her head in her hand with a sigh.

“Stevie, what’s wrong?” Bucky questioned.

Steve remained silent, his shoulders heaving up and down as his hands clenched into fists.

“I mean, is it _that_ important that it needs to be done _then!_ ” he spat.

“Yes Steve it is that important and we can’t deny orders from Fury!” Natasha warned.

“Well what if I don’t go and the rest of you do!” Steve answered.

“Cap you can’t, you’re the leader in this team, we need you,” Tony interjected.

“You’ll be fine!” Steve laughed, sarcastically.

“Steve, no,” Natasha growled.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on!” Bucky exclaimed.

Yet his voice seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Steve turned back around. He looked good in his new suit, Bucky had to admit, he damn well loved that suit. But right now didn’t seem like the exact time to be ogling at his boyfriend when he was angry. Steve’s gaze fell on the ripped shirt on the stool by the kitchen counter, his brow creasing even more. He picked it up and put his whole hand and wrist through the giant rip, letting out an irritated sigh.

“What happened to my good shirt?” he asked.

“Um, Sebastian might have had a chew at it,” Bucky responded.

Steve groaned.

“Fucking dog is causing more grief than he is good,” he grunted.

“Steve what are you-” the brunette paused.

The blonde took Sebastian gently by the collar and took him to the nearest door before putting him outside and shutting the door. And it was a harsh move because Sebastian hated being outdoors when no one else was there with him. But the fact that Steve even had the nerve to slam the door was a whole new thing for Bucky to see. His jaw clenched as he glared at Steve, looking behind him briefly to see Sebastian sitting at the door with his ears down.

“Steve what the hell was that?” he hissed.

“He wrecked my shirt!” Steve protested.

“He’s still a puppy! He’s still learning between what’s right and what’s wrong!” Bucky shouted.

“Yeah well it’s not working very well! Last night he started chewing on some of my paintbrushes!” the blonde complained.

“But how can you say he’s causing more grief than good! You have no idea how helpful he’s been since you’ve been away on that mission a few days ago!” Bucky argued.

“He’s still destroying things!” Steve replied.

“So? That’s what training is for Steve! But he’s been helping me calm down whenever I think about my relapse!” the brunette yelled.

“That was an accident Bucky and you know it,” the blonde muttered.

“I could have killed Tony!” Bucky roared, acknowledging the man with a quick glance. “You know damn well I had it in me to just do it! And I could have if Tony hadn’t acted quickly!” he continued.

“But you didn’t!” Steve snarled.

“I _could_ have! Get it through your fucking head Steve!” Bucky snapped.

“I’m not listening to this, I’m going to the gym,” Steve uttered.

Bucky sighed in frustration as he took off after Steve.

“Don’t walk away from me, we aren’t done here!” he screamed.

Steve ignored him.

“Steve!” he barked.

The shocked gasps that filled the room outdid the soft wince of discomfort from Bucky as Steve slammed him back against the closest wall. His hand was fisted in Bucky’s shirt, chest heaving as he stared at the brunette. Bucky swallowed thickly as he let out a shaky breath, his eyes locked on Steve’s. He thought then and there Steve might have punched him, but Steve simply let go of his shirt with a rough shove.

“We’re done,” he mumbled, before disappearing down the hallway.

Silence fell upon the room as Bucky tried to get his breathing back to a normal state. He could still feel Steve’s tight grasp on his shirt as he rested his hand over the rumpled part of the fabric. His eyes fell closed as tears threatened to spill, his legs starting to tremble.

“Bucky,” Tony spoke.

“I’m fine…I’m fine,” Bucky whispered.

Tony stepped out of his suit as it closed back up, his gaze fixed on Bucky. He could see the tremors running up Bucky’s body, his eyes still closed tightly.

“Bucky it’s alright,” Tony assured him.

Bucky collapsed onto his knees and Tony rushed to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. The brunette choked out a sob as he lent into Tony, seeking some sort of safety and reassurance. Tony wrapped his other arm around Bucky and soothed him, rubbing small circles on his back.

“He didn’t mean it buddy, he’s just a little tense,” he crowed.

“What’s wrong with him?” Bucky choked out.

Tony sighed and held Bucky a little tighter.

“We’re being sent out on a mission, 1st December, on the dot. It’s going to be a long, risky one so…we might not be home in time for Christmas,” he explained.

_Beat._

“No,” Bucky breathed out.

“Sorry Bucky, but that’s how it is,” Tony answered.

Bucky only cried harder in sadness and confusion.

* * *

It was late evening when Bucky had decided to venture out of his and Steve’s bedroom. He slept for a while, more than he had done, and Sebastian was there with him. As far as he knew, Steve spent half of the day in the gym, then his art studio and Bucky just knew from that, that Steve was upset. Bucky couldn’t blame him, this would have been their first Christmas together in seventy years. And that was getting taken away from them because of a damn mission. The brunette sighed as he rubbed his eyes and blinked away sleep. He’d left Sebastian on the bed still, letting the pooch sleep for a little while longer. Bucky was sure he’d picked up one of Steve’s shirts instead of his, because for some odd reason Steve’s shirts were a little bigger than his own. Bucky had always thought they’d been about the same size, so the shirt he was wearing was almost like a tent on him, covering his boxers so it looked as if he was just wearing the shirt.

“Jarvis where is everyone?” Bucky asked, even though he didn’t expect them to be on their floor.

“Sir, Miss Romanov, Dr Banner, Mr Odinson, Mr Wilson and Mr Barton are on how they say _'a food run’_ of some sorts. Captain Rogers is outside on the balcony,” Jarvis replied.

“Thanks,” Bucky murmured.

He turned his gaze to the balcony that stretched from one end of their floor to the other. It was way too big in Bucky’s opinion, but himself and Steve made good use of it anyway when they just wanted to spend time with each other. Bucky stepped out into the warm air, sighing softly as he took in the city and the sun just starting to set over the horizon. Steve was standing over at the railing, his hands grasped around it while his head hung low. He looked tense and Bucky felt his heart ache a little at the sight, because the news really must have shaken Steve up. Although, it made Bucky’s heart swell as well, knowing that Steve cared so much about this Christmas coming up. With cautious steps, Bucky approached Steve, his metal hand coming up to rest on the blonde’s waist.

“Stevie,” he soothed.

“Buck,” the blonde whispered.

“Hey,” Bucky crowed, resting his other hand over on Steve’s right hip, his chin resting on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve let out a wavering sigh as he tilted his head up, but kept his gaze focused straight ahead.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Bucky knew he was asking about earlier that morning, his throat going dry as he tried to find the words.

“I’m alright. Baby, you just scared me that’s all,” he muttered. “I’m sorry I yelled. But you didn’t need to put Sebastian outside, you didn’t need to yell at me and I don’t think you needed to shove me against the wall to prove a point either,” he added.

“I know…I know, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry…god I’m so sorry,” Steve choked out.

A small shudder left Steve’s lips as he lifted his hand to cover his mouth, hand trembling slightly.

“How could I do that to you? That’s not who I am. Bucky, I’m so sorry… _fuck_ -I-I could have hurt you. And Christ, I’m such a hypocrite,” he hissed.

“You’re not. You were angry, I get it. Steve, I’ve been more terrifying than that, I know. But I dunno’ just seeing you so mad…seeing you look at me with so much rage, I got scared,” Bucky answered.

“I’m sorry,” Steve sobbed. “I don’t think I can say it enough,” he whimpered, shaking his head.

“Baby, come here,” Bucky whispered.

Steve turned around and pulled Bucky in close, wrapping his arms tightly around the brunette. His hands grasped tuffs of the shirt Bucky was wearing, causing it to hike up slightly, but Bucky didn’t seem to mind at that moment. Steve’s cries were muffled by Bucky’s shoulder as he nestled his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He was still so shaken from the morning, all he could do was cry and let all the anger out in a different way. Bucky stroked his fingers through Steve’s hair, his metal arm resting loosely around Steve’s waist. The blonde breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of Bucky’s cologne that still lingered faintly on his skin, his thumbs rubbing small circles on Bucky’s back.

“I love you. Love you so much sweetheart. I’d never hurt you intentionally you know that. I would never raise my hand at you, and I’m sorry I scared you. I was just so angry. So, so angry,” he breathed out.

“I know baby doll, I know. I love you too. So much. It’s alright, I didn’t get hurt, you just pushed some of the wind out of me. Trust me, you’d hear all about it if you did hurt me,” Bucky rebuked.

The blonde chuckled weakly, tightening his grip on Bucky as he rubbed his hands up and down the brunette’s back now. Bucky hummed softly and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s jaw, before moving to his ear.

“Я хочу поцеловать тебя,” he purred.

“Hmm?” Steve hummed, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“I want to kiss you,” Bucky replied, peppering another few kisses on Steve’s jaw.

“Buck, shit, you don’t need to ask,” Steve laughed softly.

“I like asking,” Bucky murmured.

Steve smiled as he pulled back slightly, his nose skirting off Bucky’s, head tilting a little. Bucky grinned and looped his metal arm around Steve’s neck with the other, bringing him in closer, breath ghosting on Steve’s lips. He glanced at Steve from under his lashes, his chest pressed close to Steve’s as it rose and fell in sync with the blonde’s. The precious moments they had together just teasing each other and lingering around their kisses to savour the time was something Bucky and Steve enjoyed the most. Steve lent a little closer, only to pull away again and Bucky frowned, with a playful pout on his lips.

“Stop it,” Steve chuckled.

“Stevie,” Bucky whined, widening his eyes and batting his eyelashes.

The blonde laughed loudly, before pressing his lips to Bucky’s, arms tightening around his waist to hold him as close as possible. Bucky hummed and smirked into the kiss, parting every now and again just to treasure each small kiss he could steal between one that would go on for longer. Steve’s hands snaked up his hips and up the curve of his back, loose parts of the shirt scrunching up in his hands along the way. Bucky suddenly gave out a noise of surprise when Steve hoisted him up, legs around the blonde’s waist. They parted as Steve walked over to the table they had sitting outside, leaning Bucky back against the window. Bucky’s breathing was coming out in short pants, hands sliding down to Steve’s chest. Steve knocked Bucky’s legs apart with his knee, situating himself in the free space, hands resting on either side of Bucky, face just inches from Bucky’s. He had that look on his face that made Bucky’s body flutter with butterflies, those sky blue eyes staring back into his, his smile sweet and cheeky.

“What the hell are you staring at you punk?” Bucky tested.

Steve lent even closer, left hand coming up to caress Bucky’s left thigh.

“Just the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid eyes on, and who I have the pleasure of getting to love every day and night,” he answered.

“How adorable,” the brunette teased.

He was silenced by Steve’s lips against his again, fingers curling into the fabric of Steve’s shirt. Steve dragged Bucky close to the edge of the table, hands resting on his thighs, nipping gently on Bucky’s lip. _Fuck_ Bucky thought, eyes fluttering closed fully. He parted his lips and met Steve’s with slow, tender movements, tilting his head at a better angle for them both. Steve groaned and ran his hands up to Bucky’s hips, sliding them up under his shirt to touch bare skin. Bucky murmured into the kiss at the warmth of Steve’s hands, feeling his entire body let out a small shudder. There were times where Steve just outright surprised Bucky with his kisses. Most days they’d be soft and short, then there were times like now where they were deep, passionate and just downright sinful. Steve pulled away breathing in deeply, his gaze darting down to Bucky’s shirt.

“That’s one of my shirts isn’t it?” he queried.

Bucky swallowed thickly.

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

Steve grinned smugly.

“Looks good on you,” he huffed, pinning Bucky against him tighter.

“Steve…the hell has gotten into you baby?” Bucky soothed, drawing his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“Nothin’…just-” the blonde paused. “I suppose I’m trying to savour every minute I have with you before I go on this mission,” he added.

Bucky hummed and hooked his index fingers in the loops of Steve’s jeans, yanking him forward as Steve’s hands fell to the table again to support himself.

“I kinda’ like it,” he crowed, stealing a kiss from Steve as he slid his thigh up to Steve’s hip. “Actually, I like it a lot,” he continued.

“Bucky,” Steve groaned, dropping his head to Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yes doll?” Bucky chuckled.

“Stop talking,” Steve replied.

Before Bucky could make a snarky comment, Steve kissed him, bringing one hand up to rest on the nape of the brunette’s neck. Bucky, the tease that he was, let out a soft moan and grinned into the kiss when Steve’s grip tightened on his hair. _Two can play at this game_ he thought. Steve huffed out his nose and pushed Bucky down on the table, hoovering over him, his left arm above Bucky’s head and his right hand caressing small circles on Bucky’s hip. The brunette bit his lip and flicked his tongue over it, before staring right up at Steve. In his boyfriend’s eyes he could see a small hint of lust lingering there and Bucky felt a light tingle up his spine. Steve marvelled in the way Bucky’s hair would just splay out when he was lying down and how the brunette didn’t know where to put his hands first, they sort of hung in mid air. He smirked and dove back down to seek another kiss, tongues gliding over one another’s and teeth nipping at each other’s lips, drawing out sharp gasps now and again. Steve’s hand on his hip trailed further and further up his side, before brushing across his chest and then running down to his stomach, making Bucky arch his back slightly.

“Steve, you realise where we are right?” he breathed out, between a gasp.

“So? We’re on _our_ floor,” the blonde teased.

“God,” Bucky grunted, craning his neck to the side as Steve started littering kisses down his throat to his collarbone. “This is probably the naughtiest thing you’ve thought of since we’ve started dating,” he added, with a bit of sass in his tone.

“Excuse me? But what about the other night?” Steve protested.

“Shh,” Bucky mumbled, resting one metal finger against Steve’s lips. “Just kiss me,” he ordered.

“Sir, yes sir,” the blonde taunted.

He was just leaning in for another kiss, when the noise of the elevator tore them apart.

“Hey boys we bought pizza!” Natasha called.

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Moment ruined,” he grumbled.

“I was only having twelve percent of it,” Steve joked, turning away from Bucky.

“Hey! You can’t just-Stevie! You can’t steal Stark’s sarcastic comments he got from Pepper and use them as your own they sound so wrong on you!” he complained, pushing himself off the table. “Get back here you asshole!” he exclaimed.

Steve laughed as he started to walk inside, only to have Bucky jump on his back and wrap his arms and legs around him. The blonde hooked his arms under Bucky’s knees and turned his head to the side, seeing the smug smile on Bucky’s face.

“Always thought you were a little monkey,” he joked.

“Fuck you,” the brunette snapped.

“Later honey,” the blonde retorted.

Bucky huffed and buried his face into Steve’s shoulder, tightening his hold around Steve’s neck as he walked them inside to greet everyone.

“Oh there you are,” Tony greeted.

“Yes, here we are, the Kings of Avengers Tower,” Bucky rebuked, sliding off Steve’s back.

Tony scoffed.

“In your dreams Barnes,” he replied. “And where the hell are you pants? Do you have no decency?” he added.

“Excuse me, but you’re all on Steve and I’s floor, you’re lucky I’m not walking around naked,” Bucky answered.

“Wait, you do that?” Tony questioned, picking up a slice of pizza from the box.

“Uh, yeah, Steve and I do sometimes, just parade around with our fuckin’ god-like bodies y'know,” Bucky mused.

Clint choked on his pizza while Natasha had to pat him on the back to try and help, in some way. Bucky sneered and looked over at Steve who still went red as a ripe strawberry whenever he mentioned their parading around naked antics. Tony smirked and shook his head as he sat down on the sofa closest to him. Steve dropped down on the other sofa, lazily leaning back, legs splayed and arm hanging over the back. Bucky plucked a piece of pizza out of the box and wandered over to Steve. He sat down in his lap, swinging his arm around Steve’s shoulder.

“I come to you bearing pizza,” he issued.

Steve snickered, wrapping his free arm around Bucky’s waist.

“Thanks babe,” he hummed.

He stole a bite, earning a small smile from Bucky as the brunette took a bite, catching the stringy cheese that hung off his tongue. Steve squeezed his hip gently, before tilting his head up and kissing Bucky on the cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment.

“You guys really need to keep your PDA down,” Clint commented.

“Shut up Barton, they’re in love,” Tony interjected. “It’s good to see Cap happy, really good actually,” he continued.

“Since when did Tony Stark get sentimental?” Steve asked.

“I’m always sentimental, I just have a funny way of showing it sometimes,” Tony responded.

Bucky smiled sadly.

“Thank you, Tony,” he whispered.

Tony lifted his head and smiled softly at Bucky, before turning to Bruce to ask him a question.

“So Steve, are we going for our afternoon jog at five?” Sam quizzed.

“Sure, just like we always do,” Steve hummed.

“Bucky, do you wanna’ come along with us?” Sam offered.

“Are you sure?” Bucky replied.

“Of course man, come on,” Sam chuckled.

Bucky nodded with a smile as he finished off his pizza and lent back to wrap his other arm around Steve. He rested his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and sighed deeply, fingers trailing up Steve’s neck to card through his hair. Steve tilted his head slightly to rest it on Bucky’s, his free hand gently massaging Bucky’s thigh. The brunette’s mouth twitched at the corner, his lips pressing a kiss under Steve’s ear. He’d never felt so relaxed before, it felt like everything was falling into place, exactly how he wanted it. Bucky had a home, he had friends, he had his best friend who was now his boyfriend and he was free to do whatever he wanted, when he wanted. He glanced at everyone from under his lashes, Tony talking to Bruce while Natasha, Sam, Thor and Clint were laughing together. A few tears prickled in his eyes, but Bucky discreetly lifted his hand and wiped them away, resting his hand on Steve’s chest.

“You alright Buck?” Steve murmured, resting his hand over Bucky’s as he kissed his temple.

“Yeah m'fine,” he wavered, stroking his thumb over Steve’s promise ring. “Just having a moment,” he added.

“Alright, just remember I’m right here,” Steve soothed, kissing Bucky’s temple again.

He knew everything would be alright, it seemed to be getting better. The fact that he wasn’t being ordered around was all the more better for him. Not having Steve or the others around for Christmas would be hard. But Bucky was going to be strong for them, he had to…and he wanted to.

* * *

**30th November 2015**

Christmas decorating seemed to have started early in Manhattan. Shops were decorated with Christmas themes, lampposts were adorned with tinsel and baubles and trees were covered in Christmas lights. Steve, Bucky and Sam went late night jogging, only to end up getting caught up with heavy snow that started just an hour ago. Luckily for them they had jackets with them that kept them warm until they walked back to Avengers Tower. Steve and Bucky were a few metres ahead of Sam, singing to a Christmas song. Sam watched them dancing up the street, shaking his head at their antics, but smiling at the happy looks they had on their faces.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need,” Bucky sang.

“I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree,” Steve continued.

“I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know,” Bucky chorused, spinning himself and Steve around.

“Make my wish come true,” Steve hummed.

“All I want for Christmas is…you!” they belted out in unison.

Laughs echoed up the street as Steve grabbed Bucky around the waist and spun him around, before smacking a quick kiss on his lips. Bucky smiled and ran his hand through Steve’s hair, before letting it fall down to his hands. Steve rested their foreheads together and sighed softly, letting his eyes fall closed. He was disappointed that tomorrow he’d be jetting off to a mission, but he’d been savouring these moments like it was their last night on Earth. A camera shutter brought them out of their trance and Bucky scowled at Sam who was holding up his phone with a smug grin.

“Did you just take a picture!” he accused.

“I did,” Sam retorted. “And I’m going to get it blown up on a big canvas and I’m gonna’ stick it in the hallway of the main floor,” he added.

Steve snorted and wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist, before walking back a little to hook his other arm around Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m sure Tony will appreciate that so much,” he mused.

“You never know. He might think it’s art,” Bucky laughed.

“Never thought of it like that,” Steve chimed.

“This is art, it will be art, and you assholes will like it,” Sam huffed.

“Oh, Sam said a bad word Stevie,” Bucky murmured.

“Aw gee Sam, ya’ gotta’ put money in the swear jar,” the blonde issued.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“I swear it’s like talking to old people,” he muttered.

“Well, we _technically_ are,” Steve replied.

Bucky smirked.

“Not that old, we’re still a riot in the bedroom,” he interjected.

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed.

“Oh man, save it for the bedroom,” Sam groaned.

“Was planning on it,” Bucky crowed, giving Steve’s ass a light grab, so he thought.

“Hey hey! That’s my ass you’re grabbin’ there Bucky!” Sam warned.

“Shit I’m sorry!” Bucky gasped, in shock.

Steve started cackling with laughter, his entire body shaking as he threw his head back. Bucky grinned and shook his head as he laughed along with Sam, flicking some of his hair from his face. Avengers Tower came into view and the trio sighed with relief, looking forward to the warmth considering that they were now freezing their asses off. Steve let Bucky and Sam walk in first, before typing in a code to lock the doors as they clambered into the elevator. Bucky cuddled up to Steve, wrapping his arms around him as he rested his head on the blonde’s chest. He closed his eyes as the elevator started moving up to Sam’s floor which would be first before theirs. Steve ran his hand up and down Bucky’s back, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead before resting his head back against the elevator wall.

“I’ll see you in the morning Steve,” Sam spoke, giving the pair a wave.

“G'night Sam,” Bucky mumbled, tightening his hold on Steve.

The elevator doors closed and Bucky closed his eyes again, caressing his hands on the small of Steve’s back. Steve glanced down at Bucky when he felt his body tremble a little, thinking he was just cold. It wasn’t until he heard a sharp and shaky intake of breath that something didn’t sit right.

“Buck,” he whispered.

“I’m fine,” Bucky choked out.

“Sweetheart,” Steve sighed.

Bucky swallowed thickly and shook his head, only to have Steve tilt his chin up. His eyes were glassy with tears and Steve looked at him sadly, brushing his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek.

“What’s the matter? You can tell me anything,” he crooned.

“Just gonna’ miss you s'all,” Bucky breathed out.

“Oh Bucky,” Steve murmured, holding the brunette as tight as he could. “I know, I’m sorry it had to be now when Christmas is next month. I’ll try my damnedest to get back here on Christmas, but I can’t promise anything,”

“I know,” Bucky wavered. “I just-” he paused, letting out a hushed whining like noise.

Steve felt tears of his own sting at his eyes as he tucked his hand under Bucky’s jaw, shushing him with soft whispers.

“Please don’t cry,” he pleaded.

“I can’t-Steve-I-” Bucky stopped, clutching onto Steve’s jacket at the front. “I’m sorry,” he added.

His tears started rolling down his cheeks and he hiccuped as he began crying. Steve bit his lip and stroked his hand through Bucky’s hair, blinking away his tears with a sniffle here and there. Bucky grasped the collar of Steve’s jacket and yanked him closer, crashing their lips together in a deep kiss, tears streaming down his face still. The blonde’s arm snaked around Bucky’s waist and held him close, while his hand up at Bucky’s jaw travelled to the nape of his neck, angling his head better. They were lucky enough to be able to hold their kisses for longer than anyone else, but Bucky still always felt like Steve was kissing the very breath out of him. He pulled away slowly, before coming back for another kiss, and another, before Steve started to kiss down his jaw and to his neck. Bucky shuddered and pressed himself closer to Steve, breathing sharply when Steve kissed along a sensitive part of his neck.

“Stevie,” he whimpered.

“I’ve got you sweetheart,” Steve assured him.

The elevator came to a stop and Steve moved away from Bucky as he dragged him out onto their floor. Steve’s lips found Bucky’s again and the brunette let out a small moan, fingers curling into Steve’s hair as they spun around. The blonde started pushing Bucky back, kissing and nipping at Bucky’s lips with finesse, before his tongue slid out to meet with the brunette’s. Bucky gasped again and trailed his hands down to Steve’s jacket, shoving it down in earnest and hearing it fall to the floor. Steve shucked Bucky’s jacket off and threw it away carelessly, his hands gliding under Bucky’s shirt, thumbs grazing tensing muscles. They made it half way down the hallway before Steve had Bucky pinned against the wall, lips locked in a heated kiss.

“Steve- _fuck_ -” Bucky choked, feeling Steve’s teeth graze his collarbone now.

“Need you,” Steve grunted, pulling Bucky’s shirt clean off.

“Yes, baby, please,” Bucky hissed.

He groaned when Steve hoisted him up against the wall, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Steve was grinding against him and Bucky near growled, his hands grasping Steve’s shoulders so hard they’d bruise. His head fell back against the wall as Steve kissed down his throat, before biting down to leave a mark there.

“да,” he moaned, hearing his voice rise a pitch.

“Buck,” Steve whispered.

“Please,” Bucky begged.

Steve’s hands rested just under Bucky’s ass as he started to walk down to their bedroom. Bucky littered open mouthed kisses on Steve’s neck, scraping his fingers against Steve’s scalp as the blonde moaned in return. The door was kicked shut behind them, the warmth of the room washing over them both. Steve dropped Bucky down on the bed, gently of course, his eyes scanning over his boyfriend. Bucky lent up on his elbows, cheeks flushed, chest heaving slightly and eyes dark as he stared back at Steve. He sucked in a breath when Steve’s fingers hooked into the waistband of his sweatpants, dragging them off as quickly as he could. Steve got rid of his sweatpants, before realising they still had shoes on, a breathless laugh leaving his lips. He kicked his shoes off and got rid of his socks, before doing the same for Bucky as he lent down to grab a kiss. Bucky slung his metal arm around Steve’s neck and brought him in for a passionate kiss, biting on his lower lip, before gliding his tongue across Steve’s. The blonde hummed and parted with Bucky, reaching over to the drawer to toss a bottle of lube on the bed. Bucky watched him with desire in his eyes, letting out soft pants, feeling Steve’s fingers curl into the waistband of his boxers. Steve kissed his way down Bucky’s torso, flicking his gaze up to the brunette every now and again, grinning against Bucky’s skin when he moaned in response.

“Love you,” Steve breathed out, lingering over Bucky again.

Bucky looked up at him, his hand coming up to cup Steve’s jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek.

“Love you too,” he replied.

Steve went to get rid of his boxers, only to have Bucky grab his wrist and shake his head. The brunette shifted and sat up slightly, sliding his hands around to Steve’s ass and gripping teasingly. A keening noise left Steve’s throat as Bucky slid his hands inside Steve’s boxers and started to drag them down his thighs, before letting them fall to the floor. He gazed up at Steve, massaging his thumbs on Steve’s hips, before he was pushed back on the bed. The familiar sound of a plastic cap made his heart race as he looked over at Steve coating two fingers with lube. Bucky groaned and threw his head back, feeling the bed dip when Steve knelt on the mattress. His legs parted further when Steve’s hand touched Bucky’s knee, then Bucky’s thigh, his other hand disappearing under Bucky. Steve lent down close, his lips just brushing Bucky’s, the tips of his fingers pressing on Bucky’s hole. He stared at Bucky as if waiting for permission, receiving a reassuring nod in return.

“Please, Stevie, please,” Bucky murmured.

He gasped in pleasure and threw his head back, fingers tangling in Steve’s hair as the blonde’s fingers slid in with ease to the first knuckle. Steve breathed a sigh of content, breath ghosting on Bucky’s chin until the brunette tilted his head back to face his boyfriend. Steve’s lips brushed against Bucky’s cheek, kissing away stray tears that escaped Bucky’s eyes, his free hand skirting up Bucky’s left side.

“You’re beautiful,” he commented, eyes half lidded.

Bucky’s legs trembled as Steve pushed his fingers further to the second knuckle, eyes focused on Bucky. The brunette choked out a sob, metal hand grasping the bed sheets as his other arm fell over his eyes. He wasn’t in pain, it was just his emotions toying with him as Steve gave him everything he wanted to feel. Steve kissed him tenderly, nudging the brunette’s arm away from his eyes, his own eyes streaking with tears when he locked gazes with Bucky.

“I’ve got you sweetheart,” he hummed.

“Baby doll,” Bucky soothed. “Need more,” he continued, bringing his hand up to stroke through Steve’s hair.

Steve nodded as he started to thrust his fingers at a steady pace, picking it up quickly, earning a grunt from Bucky. He continued for a little longer, before adding a third, feeling Bucky’s legs quiver against his arms, a small smile playing at his lips. Bucky couldn’t string any words together, only managing a breathy _'please’_ and a choked _'Stevie’_ every once in a while. Steve shifted further onto the bed and slowly teased his fingers out of Bucky, earning a small whine from the loss. He grabbed the lube again and put a generous amount on his cock that was leaking pre-cum already. Bucky blinked away tears, before moaning breathlessly, feeling Steve’s cock press against his hole. Steve wrapped his arms under Bucky’s upper back, before pulling him up, cock gliding in with one fluid movement. Bucky moaned loud and filthily, arms loose around Steve’s neck, legs on either side of Steve’s.

“That’s it sweetheart- _ah_ -s'good, perfect even,” the blonde praised.

Bucky hummed lazily, before he started to roll his hips, bringing them up slowly and then sinking back down onto Steve’s cock.

“God,” he groaned, resting his forehead against Steve’s.

Steve grunted when Bucky kept going, slow and teasingly, before picking up the pace a little. He kissed Steve and stole the moans from his throat, hips moving in tandem with Steve’s thrusts when he managed to keep himself stable. Bucky didn’t know how Steve managed it, but the pleasure was unbelievable and he could already see stars in his vision because of it. The sound of skin against skin only drove Bucky further and further to what he needed. They could go all night, but Bucky just wanted this one moment, Steve was all he had for the night, he was thankful Natasha and Clint were looking after Sebastian for the night.

“Bucky- _fuck_ -babe, you’re so- _unh_ -” Steve huffed, hands gripping Bucky’s hips tightly.

“So good, so good Stevie, I can’t. I’m so close- _mm_ - _fuck_ - _ah,_ ” Bucky growled.

He pulled Steve in for a kiss, fierce and hot as Bucky’s pace started to quicken even more. Steve keened and ran his hands down to Bucky’s ass, grasping it as he helped Bucky’s already sluggish movements.

“Come on doll, that’s it, little more,” the blonde encouraged.

“Please, please, please,” the brunette chanted.

Bucky’s hands gripped Steve’s shoulders as he threw his head back, keening when he felt Steve hit his prostate. He could feel his legs shaking and it only started to slow him down with his pace.

“Steve please, I-I can’t,” he hissed.

“Alright Bucky, I’ve got you, it’s alright,” Steve soothed.

He pushed Bucky back to the bed with a small _'thump’_ , the brunette’s legs wrapped around his waist. Bucky’s metal hand rested on his shoulder blade, the other hand resting on the nape of his neck as he breathed shakily. Steve’s picked up from where they’d been, canting his hips at a different angle and drawing a choked moan out of Bucky. His hands trailed down Bucky’s hips, before coming up to his thighs where he kept a gentle vice on them. Steve panted heavily, quickening his thrusts at each movement of his hips. Bucky couldn’t help his surge of emotions, his eyes pooled with tears as he held onto Steve, eliciting small moans now and again. His entire body was on fire when Steve brought his head up from nipping at Bucky’s shoulder, to meld their lips together. They were both chasing that edge, bodies working in tandem with each other’s, bringing out groans and whispers of sweet nothings into the room.

“Stevie m'close,” Bucky sobbed, pulling away from the kiss briefly.

“Just let it happen babe, let it happen,” Steve replied, kissing Bucky deeper this time.

The blonde gave three more hard jerks of his hips, sending them both onto cloud nine. Bucky shouted Steve’s name, his body spasming as he threw his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Steve grunted and came to a stop, legs trembling and muscles relaxing as he went through the small aftershocks. Bucky’s chest heaved, rising and falling slowly, eyes closed and mouth agape. Steve’s hand caressed his cheek as Bucky opened his eyes, staring up at Steve over him, a wrecked smile crossing his face.

“You alright Buck?” he asked.

“I’m…better than ever,” Bucky rasped.

Steve smiled and peppered kiss on Bucky’s tear stained cheeks, massaging the bruises that were forming on his hips.

“I love you sweetheart, gonna’ miss you so much,” he crowed

“I love you too baby, m'gonna’ miss you too,” Bucky muttered.

“Come on,” Steve mused, tapping Bucky’s thigh. “Let’s go have a shower,” he added

“Mm, want a bath, get to lay down,” Bucky answered.

“Alright, we’ll have a bath,” Steve chuckled, taking Bucky’s hand as he hoisted him off the bed.

Bucky was still a little wobbly on his feet and Steve smirked as he helped him into their ensuite.

“M'fine Steve, gonna’ feel this in the morning though,” Bucky laughed.

“Good,” Steve purred, kissing under Bucky’s ear.

He lent over the bath and turned the taps on, checking the warmth of it and leaving it to fill up when he felt satisfied. In the meantime, he wrapped his arms around Bucky who was staring into the mirror, hair slightly messy, as it should be. Bucky’s flesh hand travelled across the scarred flesh where metal met shoulder, his fingers touching the cold metal. Steve hadn’t exactly seen him touch it so slowly since he’d been out of prison, he seemed to refrain from it.

“This is part of me now,” he spoke.

“Yeah Buck, doesn’t change anything about you as a person though, just your appearance. You’re still Bucky, still my Bucky,” the blonde complimented, brushing his lips over Bucky’s left shoulder.

Bucky shivered at the touch and rested his hands over Steve’s, entwining their fingers together. A smile quirked at the corner of his mouth when he saw the promise rings, heart beating a little harder in his chest. Who knows where it would go next.

“What are you thinking about?” Steve questioned.

“Just us. Just how damn lucky I am to have you Stevie,” Bucky issued.

“Aw, you’re sweet aren’t you,” Steve teased. “C'mon, bath is ready,” he continued, dropping his hands from Bucky’s torso.

He stepped into the bath first, turning the taps off as he slid into the warm, soapy suds. Steve sighed in relief, before looking up at Bucky with a smile and holding his hand out. Bucky took his hand and stepped into the bath, sliding up so he was almost sitting in Steve’s lap. The blonde’s right hand rested on Bucky’s lower back, his left arm resting on the edge of the bath. Bucky grinned and cupped Steve’s face in his hands, shifting down a little so his chest was resting on Steve’s. He pulled Steve in for a lazy kiss, thumbs lightly stroking his jaw as he savoured their last few hours together.

“All I want for Christmas is you, Stevie,” he breathed out.

“I’ll be here,” Steve whispered, pressing his hand against Bucky’s chest, just over where his heart was. “Always here,” he murmured.

“Oh Steve,” Bucky sighed, blinking away fresh tears that welled in his eyes as he’d done enough crying already.

They kissed again, losing themselves in each other as the night drew closer and closer to a close. Steve was going to try his hardest to be home for Christmas, he had the greatest gift to give to Bucky. A mission wasn’t going to stop it from happening, not on Steve’s watch.

* * *

**10th December 2015**

The team were hiding in a safehouse in the town of Uzlovaya, Russia. They’d be tirelessly working at bringing down a Hydra base that still remained. As far as they knew, there were still three more in Russia, and quite possibly a few more throughout Europe. Yet they were mainly focusing on the one in Uzlovaya, as it seemed to be the main provider for the other ones that were still standing. With nothing but rations for a few days, they finally got a decent meal when Tony and Steve went out in disguise to get food. Phil was their director for the mission and was busy strategising with Tony and Clint in the far end of the room, Natasha, Bruce and Thor were sitting around the table, eating and Steve and Sam were over by the sinks, washing out dirt from their uniforms. The team were exhausted, batter and bruised, but still very much intact and alive. Steve had only been in contact with Bucky once since they’d left on the 1st, and as far as he knew, Bucky was doing great. Sebastian was keeping Bucky company most of the time, but the tone in Bucky’s voice was a little drawled, he’d answer with short sentences and he’d zone out every now and again. The blonde knew Bucky didn’t like the though of Steve being away, or anyone else for that matter. There was always that sense of _will they ever come back?_ or _will they be okay?_ in his mind. With a sigh, Steve wrung out the water from the top half of his suit, still dressed in his muddy pants, belt slung low on his hips.

“You missin’ your boy?” Sam mused.

“He’s not a boy,” Steve chuckled weakly. “But yeah, I’m missin’ him. I did remind Jarvis to call Pepper if anything went wrong with Bucky, she knows what to do if the situation comes up,” he added.

“Bucky’s doing well, Steve. Really well,” Sam replied.

“He’s been talking to you?” Steve queried.

Sam shrugged slightly.

“Yeah, the other night actually, well…the night before we left for this mission,” he issued.

“But-” Steve paused. “No he couldn’t have, he was there in bed with me the whole night,” he continued.

“Nope. Must have put a pillow under your arms or somethin’ to make you think it was him. It was about 2am he came and saw me,” Sam answered.

“Why were you still awake at 2am?” the blonde questioned.

“I wasn’t still awake, I caught a few Z’s before hand, then I realised I hadn’t packed for the mission so I woke up, got a coffee, that’s when Jarvis told me Bucky was coming up to my floor,” Sam explained.

“And?” Steve murmured.

“Well…” Sam started.

_“Mr Wilson, Sergeant Barnes is making a course for your floor, I believe he is in need of someone to talk to who might understand what’s wrong,” Jarvis informed._

_“Thanks Jarvis, let him in when he gets here,” Sam responded._

_He could hear the elevator coming down from Steve and Bucky’s floor, his eyes darting away from the TV for a moment. The elevator came to a stop, opening to reveal a tired looking Bucky dressed in sweatpants and a sweater._

_“Bucky, welcome, what can I do for you?” he asked._

_“Sam I-ugh-this is gonna’ sound weird, I know I can talk to Steve. But this, it’s more along the lines of something you probably talk about at VA meetings,” Bucky mumbled, stepping out of the elevator._

_Sam smiled sadly._

_“Come and sit down, would you like a drink or anything?” he offered._

_“If you have any coffee that’d be great,” Bucky replied, wandering over to the sofa._

_“I just brewed some, so sure, make yourself comfortable,” he hummed._

_Bucky sighed deeply and scrubbed his hands down his face, leaning up on his elbow as he stared at the TV. It was just the news that was on, but it was a story that just happened to be about him, about how he had been out of prison for a while now. They started bringing up pictures of himself and Steve like it was the end of the world, like Bucky had stolen America’s golden boy from everyone who wanted him. Fuckers he thought. Bucky grabbed the remote off the table and switched it to another channel, before slamming the remote down, feeling his metal hand clench into a fist as he closed his eyes and hit the heel of his hand gently on his forehead._

_“Hey,” Sam spoke, resting his hand comfortingly on Bucky’s arm. “Are you okay?” he tested._

_“M'okay, just the fuckin’ news, treating me like I stole Steve,” he scoffed. “I didn’t steal him, we’ve been in love with each other for a long time, that’s not stealing as far as I’m concerned,” he added._

_“Don’t listen to them man, they’re a bunch of shit stirring assholes. You and Steve are happy and the fact that they keep rambling on about it is ridiculous. Here, take your coffee,” Sam crowed, holding the mug out to the brunette._

_“Thank you. And thanks for seeing me so early in the morning, I hope I didn’t wake you,” the brunette muttered._

_Sam chuckled, grabbing his coffee from the counter as he made his way to the sofa._

_“No way, I was awake already. I’m glad you’re here,” he replied, sitting down beside Bucky. “So tell me what’s troubling you,” he continued. “If there’s anything you don’t want to talk about just leave it out,” he added._

_“I just-” Bucky sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. “I was having this dream, and everything was just fine, like it is now. But…Steve he was-” Bucky paused. “He was different, he wasn’t my Steve. And it went on and on, until Steve came into our room, lent over me and whispered 'Hail Hydra’ to me. All I remember then was screaming, only to have Steve laugh coldly and drag me out of the room, out of the tower and into a van. And what was even worse was that all of you, even Thor, you were all dead. I dunno’ Sam it just…scared me,” he whispered._

_“Do you think this is linked to your relapses. That you’ve still got some programming in your head that makes you think of unnecessary things? I highly doubt Steve would nor ever will become them. Never,” Sam assured him._

_“It probably is, and the fact that it’s happening after my last relapse. I feel like I’m fighting a battle I can’t win,” Bucky choked out._

_“Shit man, come here,” Sam soothed, pulling the brunette in for a hug. “You’re winning this battle alright? You’ve got friends here, you’ve got Steve. It was one relapse Bucky, just one. You can fight through this, I know you can. You’re not Hydra’s toy anymore, you’re a free man,” he explained._

_“Thank you Sam, thank you so much, I-I can’t thank you enough,” Bucky breathed out, clutching the fabric of Sam’s shirt tighter._

_“That’s what friends are for,” Sam answered._

“He-he was really dreaming of that?” Steve wavered.

His friend nodded, leaning against the counter as Steve dropped his gloves into the sink.

“He was, we talked for about an hour before he felt like it was best he went back to bed and to you,” he mused.

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me,” Steve whispered.

“I know that you should be telling each other everything, but sometimes there are things that should be kept quiet for a little while longer. Trust me, he said he’d tell you. So…don’t act like you know already when he tells you,” Sam sighed.

“Thanks for the heads up,” Steve huffed.

“He’s gonna’ be okay,” Sam added.

“I hope so…which is why I kinda’ wanna’ make an announcement,” the blonde spoke, raising his voice a little.

This gained everyone’s attention, including Phil’s as they stared directly at Steve. He stepped forward into the middle of the room, feeling like he was in a class circle, his breathing becoming a little laboured. He’d been planning on telling everyone his news on Christmas Eve, but seeing as they weren’t going to be at home, he saw no point. _So why not just do it on a mission?_

“I-” he stopped, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh before he exhaled. “I’ve been thinking about telling you all something for a few months now,” he continued.

“Oh my god, you’re dying aren’t you?” Tony interjected, his arms dropping from his chest.

“What? No! Tony, god no,” Steve responded.

“Oh thank god,” Tony sighed, resting his hand on his chest.

“Wow Tony, is that the only thing you can come up with?” Natasha snorted.

“Are you leaving the team?” Clint questioned.

“No!” Steve yelled.

“Then what is the matter my friend?” Thor hummed.

“Are you and Bucky breaking up?” Bruce quizzed.

“NO!” Steve shouted, flailing his arms slightly. “I’m going to ask Bucky to marry me for god’s sake!” he exclaimed.

Silence drew out as the team stared open mouthed at Steve, eyes wide. Steve felt a blush crawl up his neck as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t exactly supposed to yell it out, but how else could he have said it after all the accusations everyone was making.

“Well that is-” Tony started, chewing on his lip as he stepped forward. “That’s quite an announcement Steve,” he issued. “But isn’t it, y'know…a little early?” he asked.

Steve glanced at Tony, arms resting over his chest as he quirked an eyebrow, giving him the _'really Tony?’_ look.

“Buck and I have been in love with each other for so long, decades Tony. I don’t think me popping the question after just five months together is going to change anything. I don’t think it’s too early, because I’m in love with him and I’d marry him tomorrow if I could,” he murmured.

He felt a weight on his shoulder and turned to see Sam, a smile stretched across his face as he jostled Steve’s shoulder.

“I think he’ll say yes,” he whispered.

“Me too!” Natasha chimed.

“Yeah, me three,” Clint chuckled.

“I fourth!” Thor cheered, earning a few laughs from the others.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Phil commented.

“I think it’s the right thing to do, it’s your happiness Steve,” Bruce added.

Which then left Tony to speak, his hands placed lazily on his hips as he glanced at Steve.

“Tony? Say something?” Steve pleaded.

Tony clapped his hand on Steve’s shoulder, a grin twitching at the corner of his mouth. He suddenly brought Steve in for a hug, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tight.

“I think it’s a fantastic plan,” he uttered.

Steve smiled with relief as he hugged Tony back, before the rest of the team hurried over to join in the hug.

“It’s like a big happy family!” Tony joked.

“Where the fuck would I be without you guys?” the blonde laughed.

Everyone let out yells of protest and moved away, pointing at Steve with accusing looks.

“Money in the swear jar!” they chorused.

“Dammit,” Steve groaned. “Every time,” he grumbled.

Now the only question was… _what ring should he get?_ and _when should he do it?_

* * *

**24th December 2015**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
_Let your heart be light_  
_From now on your troubles will be out of sight_  
_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
_Make the Yuletide gay_  
_From now on your troubles will be miles away_  
_Here we are as in olden days_  
_Happy golden days of yore_  
_Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
_They gather near to us once more_

Bucky peered out of the window on the main floor of Avengers Tower, watching the snow fall heavily. It was Christmas Eve already, he couldn’t believe it was here. The only thing that made his day bleak was the fact that nobody was home, he only had Sebastian’s company and Jarvis’ every now and again. He sighed and watched his warm breath blow a white circle on the glass, his finger darting up quickly to write Steve’s name with a heart beside it. Cheesy, he knew it was, but he didn’t care, it was Christmas. He grabbed his phone out this time and did it again, quickly snapping a picture as he sent it to Steve. He’d not heard from Steve, so he knew he was either busy or trying to send a text was near impossible over in Russia. The clink of a dog tag turned Bucky’s attention to Sebastian who was wandering over to his water bowl. Bucky grinned and waited until the canine bounded over to him, dressed in a Christmas sweater for dogs.

“Well look at you! Aren’t you adorable!” he gushed, picking Sebastian up.

Sebastian licked him right up his face and Bucky groaned with a laugh as he turned back to the window.

“Snow, ain’t it beautiful pal?” he whispered, giving the puppy a small kiss on the side of his face. “You’re first Christmas in a superhero house,” he joked.

The tree sat in the corner of the room, decorated beautifully with red and silver baubles, thin layers of red and silver tinsel with a sparkling white star on the top. Bucky went out last weekend and bought themed tree decorations for all the team, there even seemed to be ones for himself. He even bought a German Shepherd to sit on one of the branches for Sebastian and he crafted his own version of Jarvis which looked very out of place, but the AI was rather impressed. There were presents under the tree that Bucky had bought for everybody, and ones that the others must have placed there before they left for the mission. One of Bucky’s early Christmas presents was a sweater from Tony, which he was wearing. And of course, it had a _damn_ Christmas themed Iron Man design on it, but Bucky loved it and Steve thought it easy the greatest thing in the world.

“Sergeant Barnes, I was informed upon Captain Rogers departure that you were allowed to open a present on Christmas Eve,” Jarvis spoke, suddenly.

“Oh?” Bucky replied.

“He said there’s a box under the tree with a red star on it to make it easier for you to find,” Jarvis answered.

“I shouldn’t open it when he’s not here,” Bucky sighed.

“Captain Rogers insisted,” Jarvis added.

Bucky smiled sadly and nodded, dropping his arms from his chest.

“Fine, I’ll open it,” he huffed, wandering over to the tree.

The brunette crouched down and plucked the present out from under a few others. He sat back on the carpet, Sebastian curling up in his bed, watching Bucky with perked ears. Bucky chuckled and pulled the ribbon at the top, letting it fall to the sides, before lifting the lid of the box. Inside was want looked like a very warm winter jacket, a beanie and gloves. But the thing that caught his attention was a letter on the top with his name scrawled across it. With a breathy sigh, Bucky picked it up and unfolded it, letting out a laugh when it had the same layout as all the letters he received when he was still in prison. The date was set for Christmas Eve but Steve had obviously meant to write that.

Bucky put the letter down because it stopped there, picking up the small piece of paper that was behind it.

“Will I what?” he breathed out.

He dropped the letters and grabbed the contents out the box, shrugging on the jacket that fit perfectly, it was warm too. Bucky put the beanie on and tucked strands of his hair behind his ear, before working on getting the gloves on. Sebastian sat up and barked as Bucky turned to see the elevator come up, opening to reveal Pepper.

“Hey there, going out to Central Park?” she asked.

“Yeah, actually I am, Steve doesn’t want me to be alone in Christmas. Are you looking after Sebastian?” Bucky questioned.

Pepper nodded.

“Thank you. And thank you for putting this present under the tree with the letter,” Bucky mused.

“It’s no trouble,” she replied.

“I better go, it’s nearly Christmas Day,” the brunette chuckled, looking over at the clock.

“Don’t forget your shoes!” Pepper called, as Bucky was rushing to the elevator.

“Oh, duh Bucky,” he scoffed, grabbing his boots that laced up at the front that were perfect for snowy weather.

He got into the elevator and waited for it to go all the way down to the bottom floor. During that time all he could think about was this _'will you?’_ question that Steve had asked him. _What the hell did he mean?_

“Fucking punk, always full of surprises,” he grunted, rubbing his gloved hands together.

The elevator halted at the bottom floor and Bucky walked out, shoving his hands in his pockets as he set his course for the doors. He pushed them open and came out into the snowy streets of Manhattan. The snow wasn’t falling as heavy as it had been, but it was still freezing outside. Bucky shrugged his jacket up a little more as he began walking down to Central Park. He could hear carols being sung close by and it only made him walk faster. But then there was Steve’s question whirling in his mind again, he didn’t understand at all. It seemed a little suspicious, so Bucky started running, not caring if he looked ridiculous. Thank god for his super serum, he could run just as fast as Steve and he could see better through the blinding snow.

 _Hark how the bells_  
_Sweet silver bells_  
_All seem to say_  
_Throw cares away_  
_Christmas is here_  
_Bringing good cheer_  
_To young and old_  
_Meek and the bold_

Bucky pushed on, dodging a few obstacles on the way, the carol singing only getting louder as he got closer.

 _Ding dong ding dong_  
_That is their song_  
_With joyful ring_  
_All carolling_  
_One seems to hear_  
_Words of good cheer_  
_From everywhere, From everywhere_  
_Filling the air_

He started to slow when he saw Central Park coming into view, jogging across the icy road. The Christmas lights were ten times better on Christmas Eve and Bucky had to spare a moment to look at them. He weaved through trees and smiled as he gazed up at the trees, seeing the lights change colour and formation as he moved. When he reached the main area, he saw a stage set up, singers off to the side and crowds of people standing around. Some looked like they’d just been last minute shopping, kids were having snowball fights and making snow angels and Bucky’s smile only grew wider. Steve you’re a genius he thought. He’d regret it if he’d passed up on going to this, everything about Christmas was making Bucky feel warm and fuzzy inside.

 _Oh how they pound, oh how they pound_  
_Raising the sound_  
_O'er hill and dale_  
_Telling their tale, telling their tale_  
_Gaily they ring_  
_While people sing_  
_Songs of good cheer_  
_Christmas is here_

Bucky passed by people, hands tucked into his pockets as he found a place to stand. The giant Christmas tree behind the stage illuminated everybody around him, including himself as Bucky stared in awe. He dropped his gaze to the singers, hearing them start to fade out as the lights on the tree faded out too. That’s when Bucky saw a screen set up and he raised an eyebrow as it started to flicker.

_“Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country,”_

A few murmurs and shocked gasps echoed around Bucky as he stared at the screen displaying a picture of his old self. His heart was pounding in his chest as he swallowed heavily and bit his lip.

_“For as long as I can remember, Bucky was always the one saving my ass, y'know. Even when I couldn’t save his, I know he knew I’d save him a thousand times over. I think he’d know that now ever since D.C happened. Bucky’s always been a hero, he’s always been my hero, and to get given a second chance is something I’m not willing to let go of. I may have somehow become America’s golden boy, but you can’t take me away from where my heart really is. And my heart just happens to belong to my best friend. Bucky, I love you,”_

Bucky covered his mouth with his gloved hand to muffle a sharp gasp that passed his lips. He stared at the screen seeing Steve’s face on it, tapping a pencil against his sketchbook, running a hand through his hair. Bucky’s eyes never darted away from the screen because Steve just looked too damn good.

_“Barnes is a great guy. He’s kinda’ like me in some ways. I mean, he’s not so much a genius as me,”_

The brunette snorted at Tony’s comment, hearing a few laughs around him too.

_“But he’s I don’t know…he makes Cap happy just by being in a room. He makes all of us on the team laugh. He makes us feel comfortable around him. Bucky’s struggled through a lot and we’ve seen him grow as a person and we’re finally starting to see the Bucky Barnes that Steve knew. Honestly, once he gets the clear to go on missions, you better all be thankful he’s saving your lives, because I think he’s going to be a great addition to the team. Bucky, I’d hug you right now if I could, I’m going to be sentimental and say you’ve become like a brother to me like the rest of the team has. You’re a good friend, and I guess what I’m saying is…thank you. And one other thing…say yes,”_

Natasha appeared on the screen with Clint, their fingers entwined as they smiled widely.

_“Say yes,”_

“What the hell?” Bucky whispered, seeing Thor, Phil and Bruce now.

_“Say yes,”_

Sam appeared next resting against a wall and Bucky could only feel his heart race even faster at how strange this all was. He didn’t know what was going on, but he loved it.

_“Bucky, you’re one hell of a guy. And having you consult in me about your troubles makes me feel honoured. You’re well on your way to getting better and every single one of us is proud of you…say yes,”_

Steve appeared once more, standing up now, but something was different. He was standing in winter gear and there was snow falling around him and Bucky felt his heart swell in his chest.

“Oh my god,” he choked out.

_“Sweetheart, say yes,”_

Bucky couldn’t contain his tears when he saw Steve appear on stage, Natasha, Tony, Sam, Clint, Bruce, Thor and Phil close behind him. He let out a sob and wiped his eyes, clenching his jaw to try and make himself stable. Steve caught sight of him right away and smiled, hands tucked into his pockets.

“Citizens of Manhattan, I should still be in Russia right now on a mission with my teammates behind me. But we worked tirelessly for days just so we could be back here for Christmas. I didn’t just come here to celebrate Christmas with everybody we’ve protected over the years. I came here to ask someone very special to me a very important question that I’ve been dying to ask him for a while now,” he mused. “Bucky, I know you’re there sweetheart, come on forward,” he added.

A blush crept onto Bucky’s face as he started to walk forward, eyes fixed on Steve as he did so. Steve stepped down from the stage and made his way over to Bucky. The brunette’s gaze flickered to the others for a moment, seeing Natasha wiping her eyes with a tissue as Clint held her close, Sam, Tony, Thor, Bruce and Phil smiling widely. Steve was just inches away from him when he suddenly dropped down on one knee.

“Steve,” he gasped, hands flying up to his mouth.

“So…whataya’ say pal? Will you marry me?” Steve asked.

He pulled out a small red box and opened it to reveal a silver band, plain and simple, just how Bucky liked almost everything. Bucky was crying as he heard camera shutters go off, his body trembling with shock, but also joy.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes! A thousand times yes!” he laughed, blinking away tears.

Steve’s eyes pooled with tears as he took the ring out of the box and reached for Bucky’s hand, the cheers and claps loud in his ears. He tugged the glove off Bucky’s left hand, taking it gently in his hand as he slid the ring onto Bucky’s finger. Bucky choked out happy sobs as Steve stood up, cupping Bucky’s face in his hands, his eyes sparkling brighter than the star on the Christmas tree.

“I love you Bucky,” he soothed.

Bucky smiled and brushed his hands down Steve’s arms.

“I love you too Steve,” he hummed.

They kissed then, tenderly as the crowds of people around them went absolutely wild. Steve’s hands travelled down to Bucky’s waist, drawing him in closer as he deepened the kiss. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him back just as deeply, heart drumming softly in his chest.

“Merry Christmas everybody!” Tony yelled.

_“Merry Christmas!”_

When Bucky and Steve parted, they rested their foreheads together, eyes still closed as they treasured the moment. Bucky couldn’t believe this was happening, he couldn’t believe Steve was there. Surely he was dreaming. But when Steve stole another kiss, he just knew that it was one hundred percent real. Tony was suddenly by their side, dangling mistletoe above them with three silver bells hanging on it as he jingled it. The pair laughed breathlessly as Bucky lent in and kissed Steve yet again, tasting peppermint on Steve’s lips.

“Merry Christmas Stevie…” he crooned, once they’d parted.

“Merry Christmas Buck…” Steve breathed softly.

From what started as simple letters of encouragement and reassurance, soon became messages of a love that stayed for decades. Torn from each other by an accident, yet brought back together years later and given a second chance. On Christmas Eve 2015, Bucky Barnes, and Steve Rogers…became _one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please correct my translations or the French in general if it's incorrect:
> 
> Tout va bien se passer: Everything will be alright  
> Calmez-vous: Calm down 
> 
> Russian:
> 
> нет: No  
> да: Yes
> 
> Yes, this is the end, but don't fret. I'm going to be writing another series that continues on from this under another name. It will be focused around about the time of AOU, I'm going to be bending the storyline A LOT. It's going to get pretty intense. But I promise a lot more smut and top Bucky ;). Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: http://starspangled-bucky.tumblr.com/


End file.
